


Ловцы душ

by Rimmaara



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:05:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: События на пляже разделили жизнь Чарльза на две половины. Как найти в себе силы, чтобы принять случившееся и начать все заново? Как суметь приспособиться к новым условиям, не позволив себе погрузиться в темные воды отчаяния? И достаточно ли для этого одной только силы воли или все же нужны какие-то внешние обстоятельства, которые покажут новый путь?





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Автор не читал, не читает и не собирается читать комиксы. Фик основан исключительно на событиях и образах фильма. Возможен ООС. Таймлайн — месяц между событиями на пляже и сценой с поцелуем, где Чарльз стирает Мойре воспоминания.
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, кроме тараканов  
> Размещение: только с разрешения

Жаркий летний день катился к закату, и на город постепенно спускалась блаженная прохлада. Это был обычный пыльный американский городишко, затерявшийся посреди Великих Равнин, описать который можно одним словом — скука, скука и еще раз скука. Такие городки все на одно лицо. В них все друг друга знают и раскланиваются при встрече. В них невозможно ничего утаить — местные скучающие домохозяйки круглые сутки занимаются тем, что подглядывают за соседями, а потом разносят сплетни. Практически круглый год за исключением нескольких дней его узкие улочки окутаны сонной тишиной. Любой чужак — событие, о котором будут судачить не один месяц, а уж приезд бродячего цирка и вовсе переворачивает однообразную жизнь горожан с ног на голову. И не важно, что во всей труппе не больше дюжины человек, а их фургоны и шатры настолько потрепаны, что того и гляди развалятся от старости.

На этот раз цирк расположился почти в самом сердце города — на большой площади, засаженной чахлыми деревцами, которые тут почему-то именовали городским парком. Между несчастными растениями оставалось более чем достаточно места, чтобы устроиться со всем удобством. Лесли два раза обошла вокруг главного шатра, скрывавшего в своих недрах арену. Представление должно было начаться через полчаса, и внутри находились только репетировавшие артисты. Вздохнув, девушка в пятый раз посмотрела на часы. Время тянулось отвратительно медленно. Пожалуй, немалую роль в этом сыграл тот факт, что ей совершенно нечего было делать. Зря она поддалась на уговоры родителей и приехала домой на каникулы, лучше бы отправилась с ребятами на Гавайи или, на худой конец, съездила к сестре в Чикаго. Конечно, там Джинни, девчонке только пять лет, но покоя от нее не жди, зато можно было бы весело провести время. А тут сиди, кисни. Смотри круглые сутки в окно на пыльные улицы или пялься в телевизор.

Лесли вздохнула и опять посмотрела на часы. Еще двадцать пять минут. Да когда же уже придет Майк, черт бы его побрал? Сколько можно торчать в этом чертовом магазине, там же все равно покупателей нет! Чем он там занимается? В пятый раз перекладывает бесценные молотки? Пересчитывает гвозди? Раздраженно пнув подвернувшийся под ногу камешек, она развернулась и направилась прочь, в сторону единственного на весь город кафе, по никому не ведомой причине носившего название «Вишневая косточка». По дороге пришлось раз пятнадцать поздороваться, а один даже спасаться бегством от миссис Льюис, то ли пяти-, то ли шестиюродной тетушки, пожелавшей непременно во всех подробностях узнать, как Лесли поживает. Сама Лесли хотела найти тихий уголок, где можно будет спокойно покурить. Эту привычку она приобрела в колледже и не горела желанием просвещать о ней родителей. Ну а потом можно заглянуть в «Косточку» и выпить лимонада, все равно Майк, похоже, решил явиться к самому началу представления. Ну она ему это еще припомнит!

Пройдя вниз по улице, Лесли свернула вправо, легко отыскала в высоком деревянном заборе дыру, скрытую от посторонних глаз густым кустарником — эта дыра была там, сколько она себя помнила, и вся ребятня с радостью ею пользовалась, завещая продолжать традицию следующим поколениям, — и очутилась в тесном дворике, половину которого занимали высоченные мусорные бачки. Пахло от них в прямом смысле сногсшибательно: похоже, кто-то выкинул подпорченную рыбу, и та окончательно стухла на жаре. Зато тут можно было практически гарантированно остаться одной. Лесли задумчиво осмотрелась, а затем мысленно махнула рукой и уселась прямо на асфальт, прислонившись спиной к забору. Порылась в сумочке, извлекла оттуда слегка помятую пачку сигарет и зажигалку, выбрала одну сигаретку и не очень умело прикурила.

Хорошо, что она через неделю уезжает, а то так и со скуки можно свихнуться. Она сразу сказала матери, что не сможет остаться надолго. Срочных дел у нее, правда, никаких нет, но можно ведь и соврать. Совсем немного.

Сигарета медленно дотлела до фильтра, и Лесли, затушив окурок об асфальт, поднялась и аккуратно выбросила его в один из бачков. До начала представления оставалось пятнадцать минут. 

И тут судьба решила, что хорошенького помаленьку. Выбираясь из дыры, Лесли зацепилась широким подолом платья за торчащий гвоздь, не заметила, дернула. Треск рвущейся материи прозвучал как гром среди ясного неба. Выругавшись, она все-таки выбралась на улицу. Катастрофа оказалась не такой большой, как можно было бы предположить, но палец в дырку пролезал. Лесли еще раз выругалась и твердо решила не расстраиваться. Однако следовало поспешить — времени на лимонад уже не оставалось. Лесли, не глядя, шагнула вперед и столкнулась с худенькой низенькой девочкой. Она еще успела автоматически отметить мелкие черты чумазого личика, блестящие дорожки от слез на щеках, две тугие черные косички, а потом в голове стало как-то гулко и пусто, и все вокруг скрыла тьма.

 

* * *

 

Работа в кафешке на заправке — уж точно не предел мечтаний. Карла и не собиралась торчать тут всю оставшуюся жизнь: просто пересидит трудные времена, а потом обязательно отправится покорять Бродвей.

Подпевая Элвису «Have you heard the news? Everybody's rockin' tonight»[1], Карла собрала со столика грязную посуду и направилась с полным подносом за стойку. До закрытия оставалось двадцать минут, и она уже предвкушала, как наденет новое платье и отправится в клуб, где можно будет зависнуть до утра. Море выпивки, музыка и, возможно, приятное знакомство, которое закончится уже в постели.

Звякнул колокольчик, хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь. Мысленно прокляв припозднившегося посетителя, Карла подняла голову и чуть не уронила поднос. 

— Что с тобой? — брякнув поднос на стойку, она бросилась к вошедшей девушке, бледной до синевы, в разодранном в клочья платье и с расцарапанными до крови руками и коленями. — Что случилось? Тебе помочь?

Вместо ответа незнакомка закатила глаза и шлепнулась на пол.

— Джим! — взвизгнула Карла. Только бы девица не умерла! Только не в ее смену!

Из служебного помещения выглянул владелец заправки — жирный, с редкими волосами и лоснящимися красными щеками. Карла терпеть его не могла, в том числе за манеру хватать ее при всяком удобном случае за задницу и привычку постоянно курить дешевые вонючие папиросы. 

— Что за… — начал было он, но наткнулся взглядом на девицу и рявкнул. — Чего столбом торчишь? Приводи ее в чувство.

Карла на подгибающихся ногах приблизилась к незнакомке. Изнасиловали ее что ли? Или наркотой обкололась? Опустилась на колени. Похлопывание по щекам не дало никаких результатов.

— В аптечке глянь, там, вроде, нашатырь был, — велел Джим, накручивая диск телефона. — Алло? Полиция? Это Джимми Платт с Тридцать четвертого шоссе. Да, с заправки. У меня тут какая-то девица приблудилась и, похоже, отдает концы. Ага, жду.

Нашатырь, и правда, нашелся. И даже помог. Стоило Карле поднести резко пахнущий пузырек к лицу незнакомки, как ее веки дрогнули и она вяло попыталась оттолкнуть ее руку. 

— Тихо, тихо. — Карла поспешила закрыть склянку, чтобы случайно не пролить. — Эй, ты как?

Девица со стоном села, схватилась за голову.

— Как тебя зовут? — не отставала Карла. — Что с тобой случилось?

Но незнакомка упорно молчала, уставившись мутным бессмысленным взглядом куда-то в стену позади Карлы.

— Похоже, девка обкурилась. Брось, нечего с ней возится. Сейчас приедет шериф, сдадим ее ему, пусть он выясняет, что это за фря, — буркнул Джим, но к себе не ушел, выдвинул один из стульев и уселся прямо в зале. Наверно, испугался, что девица его ограбит.

Впрочем, лезть из кожи вон Карле никакого резона не было, и она вернулась за стойку. Следовало еще разобраться с посудой. Вечер определенно шел к чертям.

Шериф явился минут через пятнадцать — поразительно быстро по местным меркам. Пинком распахнув дверь, он вошел в кафе и сразу же наткнулся на причину переполоха. Девица так и сидела на полу, глядя и ничего не видя, только теперь она еще принялась молча раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Карла даже начала побаиваться, что пахнет истерикой. Слава богу, обошлось.

— А ну-ка, вставай, красотка. — Не церемонясь, шериф потянул незнакомку за руку, но та и не подумала как-то на него реагировать. — Наркоманка, да?

Однако локти у девушки оказались чистыми, без малейших следов уколов.

— Значит, обкурилась. Как тебя зовут, ну?

Девица молчала, по-прежнему пялясь в никуда, и Карла рискнула вставить:

— Посмотрите, у нее сумка есть.

Действительно, через плечо девушки болталась неизвестно как сохранившаяся некогда голубая, а сейчас грязно-коричневая атласная сумочка.

— Так, ну-ка, посмотрим, что там у тебя?

Внутри оказались складное зеркальце, помада, зажигалка с начатой пачкой сигарет и записная книжка. Шериф мгновенно зашелестел страницами, но почти сразу же удивленно присвистнул.

— Не расскажешь, мисс Лесли Николс, как тебя из Канзаса занесло в Орегон? А ну отвечай!

Никакой реакции ожидаемо не последовало. Шериф озадаченно поскреб затылок.

— Джим, я звякну от тебя? Похоже, мисс Николс нужно сперва пообщаться с доком.

Получив равнодушный кивок, шериф схватился за телефонную трубку. Девушка, оставленная без присмотра, обхватила себя руками и опять принялась раскачиваться из стороны в сторону.  
_____________________________________________________  
 _ **Примечания:**_

_[1] Имеется в виду песня «Good Rocking Tonight» Роя Брауна, одним из исполнителей которой был Элвис Пресли._


	2. Часть 1. Куба. Глава 1

Кожу болезненно жгло там, где горло еще недавно сдавливала цепочка, болело все тело, а ноги давно затекли, но Мойра и не думала шевелиться, боясь потревожить Чарльза. После неудачной попытки встать и пугающего открытия он почти все время молчал, бездумно глядя куда-то вверх, и ей то и дело приходилось бороться с желанием утешающе провести ладонью по его волосам. Совершенно лишним сейчас желанием. Вздохнув, Мойра бросила на Чарльза быстрый тревожный взгляд — грудь тяжело поднимается и опускается, в глазах застыли слезы, нижняя губа закушена — и поспешила отвести его в сторону. Не думать, ни о чем не думать. Она должна полностью очистить разум, чтобы Чарльз не мог прочитать в нем то, что настойчиво ломится в сознание. Хотя, наверно, это просто глупо. Они все прекрасно понимают, что значит случившееся, но паниковать рано. Надежда еще есть, крошечная, но она теплится, так и норовя угаснуть под дующим с моря ветром. Просто нужно дождаться возвращения Алекса.

— Ты не должна… мучить себя.

— Я и не мучаю, — поспешила возразить Мойра, изо всех сил стараясь заставить голос звучать бодро.

— Неправда. Я чувствую, что ты устала.

Привычным жестом Чарльз поднял руку к виску, и Мойра изо всех сил принялась размышлять о том, что она скажет директору Маккоуну, когда вернется в Штаты. Конечно, после этого разговора ее в лучшем случае уволят, но она просто обязана высказать все, что думает о его решении убить их всех.

— Лучше ничего.

Фраза прозвучала настолько неожиданно, что Мойра невольно вздрогнула. Надо же, задумалась о будущем скандале с директором, лишь бы не думать об уже случившемся, и увлеклась.

— Прости, что? — чувствуя, как глубоко внутри медленно утихает ярость, переспросила она.

— Не надо, Мойра. — Чарльз тяжело сглотнул, попытался немного подвинуться и тут же сдавленно охнул. — Оно того… не стоит.

— Он отдал приказ нас всех убить! — Сидевшие неподалеку Шон и Хэнк подняли головы, прислушиваясь, и Мойра поспешила понизить голос. — Тебя, меня, ребят — всех нас.

— Да, но это уже… случилось, и этого не исправить. Ты лишь… навредишь себе. 

Чувствуя, как внутри схлестнулись два противоположных чувства — ярость из-за предательства и невозможность противостоять просьбе Чарльза — Мойра медленно облизнула пересохшие губы. Наверно, он был прав. Почти наверняка, но сейчас это не имело никакого значения. Ее списали. Списали их всех, решили уничтожить безо всяких причин, просто из страха.

— Пожалуйста, Мойра.

Горячие пальцы Чарльза сомкнулись на руке, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Хорошо, — со вздохом кивнула она. — Надеюсь, ты не внушил мне эту мысль.

— Никогда, — попытался улыбнуться Чарльз.

Улыбнувшись в ответ, Мойра снова уткнулась взглядом в бесконечную даль океана. Там, далеко, где сходились море и небо, был дом, куда поспешили удрать американские корабли, за спасение которых была заплачена такая высокая цена. Русских тоже нигде не было видно — чудом избежав смерти, они, как и их противники, постарались убраться подальше. Впервые осознав это, Мойра чуть не заплакала от отчаяния и злости. Пусть они враги, но это был их последний шанс как можно быстрее оказать Чарльзу помощь. Мойра плохо разбиралась в медицине, но все же понимала, что с каждой упущенной секундой надежда на благополучный исход стремительно тает.

— Хоть бы уже кто-нибудь появился, — прервав ее мысли, прорычал Хэнк.

— Алекс возвращается, — Чарльз прижал пальцы к виску и нахмурился, — я его слышу.

— С ним есть кто-нибудь? — немедленно встрепенулся Шон.

— Да, один человек. Мужчина. — Тяжело выдохнув, Чарльз уронил руку, и Мойра в который раз ощутила, как в груди болезненно сжалось сердце.

Шум мотора послышался через минуту. Сперва едва ощутимый, на самой грани сознания, он постепенно нарастал, пока на пляж не выехал допотопный «Мармон-Херрингтон» [1]. Едва пикап затормозил, с подножки соскочил Алекс.

— Простите, что так долго, но найти здесь машину просто кошмар какой-то, — торопливо заговорил он, не обращая никакого внимания на водителя — пожилого кубинца — который так и застыл за рулем, в ужасе уставившись на вывороченные пальмы и обломки подводной лодки Шоу и самолета.

— Bueno… — начала было Мойра, но мужчина, явно не слыша ее, потянулся к рычагу переключения передач с несомненным намерением убраться как можно скорее. Очередная надежда рушилась на глазах, и тут его лицо разгладилось и он совершенно спокойно вышел из машины. Чарльз шумно выдохнул и снова опустил руку.

— Buenos dias, — все-таки договорила Мойра, сама не зная зачем. По-испански она изъяснялась вполне сносно, но слова все равно приходилось подбирать с трудом. — Нам нужно в больницу. Вы не могли бы нам помочь?

Кубинец никак не отреагировал, застыв с безучастным видом, и Мойра встревоженно взглянула на Чарльза.

— Что ты с ним сделал? Он вообще сможет управлять машиной в таком состоянии?

— Не думаю, но вряд ли… кому-нибудь нужно, чтобы он… запомнил то, что видел. Алекс, могу я… попросить тебя сесть за руль?

— Да, конечно. Я не нашел носилок, но вы сказали, подойдет любая твердая ровная поверхность…

Втроем Хэнк, Алекс и Шон сумели переложить Чарльза на снятую с петель дверь. Они действовали крайне осторожно, но все равно Мойра видела, как исказилось его лицо, когда его подняли, и слышала сдавленный вскрик. Потом Алекс принес стащенную где-то по дороге простыню, и Мойра разорвала ее на полосы, чтобы закрепить Чарльза на импровизированных носилках. Когда все было готово, их перенесли в кузов, Шон и Хэнк сели по бокам от Чарльза, осторожно придерживая его, а Мойра опять устроилась в головах. Алекс занял место за рулем, кубинец с все тем же безучастным видом сел рядом, и они наконец-то тронулись.

— Поедем в Карденас, как мне удалось выяснить, это ближайший город с больницей. Не уверен, что здесь есть хорошие врачи, но лучше что-то, чем ничего, — не оборачиваясь, сказал Алекс.

Он старался вести машину очень и очень аккуратно, но ту все равно потряхивало на кочках, и всякий раз лицо Чарльза искажала болезненная гримаса. Не представляя, чем она может помочь, чтобы облегчить боль, Мойра наклонилась вперед и сжала его руку.

— Мы скоро приедем. Все будет хорошо, — зная, что сама в это не верит, произнесла она. К счастью, Чарльз не стал говорить ей о ее лжи и только скривил губы в улыбке.

Дорога до города заняла около часа, но Мойре, когда впереди показались первые здания, показалось, что прошло все пять. Хэнк совсем уткнулся носом в колени, чтобы его нельзя было рассмотреть, а Шон наоборот принялся вертеть головой, высматривая, у кого бы спросить, где здесь больница, но улицы были странно пусты, словно город вымер. Наконец, когда они проехали уже пару кварталов, застроенных одно-, редко двухэтажными домиками, больше смахивавшими на хижины, им попалась стайка чумазых мальчишек, с громкими криками бросившихся к машине, видимо, бывшей здесь редким гостем.

Остановившись, Алекс довольно бегло заговорил с ними по-испански. Мальчишки сразу же затараторили, принялись махать руками, а потом один из них с крайне гордым видом забрался на сиденье рядом с кубинцем, хозяином машины. Мойра невольно отметила, что тот никак на это не отреагировал, продолжая смотреть перед собой.

— Ему кажется, что он… сидит на берегу океана и смотрит… на закат, — болезненно улыбнулся Чарльз. — Ужасно так вторгаться в сознание… но, к сожалению, у нас… нет выбора.

Шумная ватага сопровождала их до конца улицы, где отстала, но теперь, чем ближе был центр города, тем чаще стали попадаться местные жители, пешком или в повозках, запряженных лошадьми. Машины практически не встречались, и после запруженных улиц Нью-Йорка или Вашингтона это было особенно непривычно. Город вообще угнетал — обшарпанными домишками, пустыми улочками, и если бы не яркий солнечный свет, заливавший все вокруг, и раскинувшееся над головой синее небо, все казалось бы совсем ужасным.

Больница по внешнему виду ничем не выделялась среди окружающих зданий — такая же неухоженная, маленькая. Только вывеска и припаркованная машина скорой помощи и указывали на то, что здесь. Едва Алекс затормозил, мальчишка соскочил с сиденья, крикнул «Adios!» и умчался, мгновенно растворившись в лабиринте переулков. Мойра тоже поспешила выбраться из машины — нужно было срочно найти врача. Взбежав по ступенькам, она толкнула дверь и оказалась в приемном покое, практически пустом, если не считать молодой женщины с плачущим ребенком лет пяти по виду, хмурого старика и медсестры за стойкой.

— Por favor, ayúdeme. Tenemos el herido, [2] — подбежав к ней, выдохнула Мойра. — Там, в машине.

Она думала, придется долго уговаривать, тем более что в ЦРУ постоянно рассказывали, какие равнодушные люди эти чертовы коммунисты, как они ненавидят всех иностранцев, но девушка с готовностью поспешила за ней, а едва увидев Чарльза, тут же развила бурную деятельность. Уже через минуту на площади появился врач, такой же молодой по виду, и двое крепких медбратьев, которые ловко и быстро выгрузили их импровизированные носилки.

Мойра обессиленно привалилась спиной к кузову. Проблемы только нарастали.

 

* * *

 

За окном давно стемнело, и шестиместную палату, где, кроме него, оказался только здоровенный кубинец с переломом лодыжки и на редкость скверным настроением, освещали лишь слабые огоньки ночников. Чарльз смотрел в черное небо, в котором едва угадывался намек на приближающийся рассвет, а в голове, давно успевшей проясниться после наркоза, не смолкали мысли, свои и чужие. 

Как же так вышло, что этот день превратился в настоящий кошмар? Что одно-единственное мгновение перечеркнуло всю прошлую жизнь и оставило его один на один с новой реальностью? И что теперь делать? Что?

Невольно воспоминания, как бегущая по кругу лошадь, возвращались к исходной точке — утру, когда они сели в самолет и полетели спасать мир — а затем прогоняли всю череду событий снова и снова. Корабли в море, сознание того русского, которого Чарльз заставил запустить ракету, чтобы помешать людям уничтожить друг друга, подводная лодка, поднятая в воздух Эриком, бесконечные и такие бесполезные попытки пробиться сквозь неведомую преграду и найти Шоу, его нечеловеческая боль, когда монета проходила сквозь мозг, разрезая его, как нож режет подтаявшее масло, и наконец пляж, летящие на них ракеты, страх людей на кораблях в море и всепоглощающая, пульсирующая, как агонизирующее сердце живого существа, ярость Эрика. Чарльз не сомневался в своих действиях тогда и не жалел о них теперь, но если бы только можно было остановить мгновение. Вернуться назад, в тот миг, когда еще ничего не случилось, и там застыть.

По спине по-прежнему разливалась боль. По словам врача это было нормально после травмы и экстренной операции, но знание помогало мало. Начинаясь в пояснице, боль поднималась вверх по позвоночнику, запускала когтистую лапу в голову, время от времени отдаваясь в ней гулкими ударами, будто кто-то подвесил внутри черепа колокол и теперь он раскачивается из стороны в сторону и звонит, звонит, звонит, не переставая. Чарльз был знаком с мигренями и понимал, что первые сутки после травмы всегда самые тяжелые, но страшнее всего было не это. Если бы только боль! Он приветствовал бы ее как дорогого друга, даже если бы ему казалось, что ноги горят в огне, плавятся, как металл в доменной печи, дробятся под тяжестью многотонного пресса. Что угодно, любая мука, но только не это – пустота. Бесчувствие. Отсутствие отклика тела на приказы повиноваться сводило с ума почище любой пытки.

Врач — совсем молодой, всего-то на год старше самого Чарльза — изо всех сил старался вести себя вежливо и оптимистично, оттягивая серьезный разговор на потом, когда, по его мнению, пациент придет в себя и ему можно будет сообщить горькую правду. Сейчас он говорил, что пока еще ничего не ясно, что нужно подождать хотя бы пару дней, чтобы спал отек, что со временем вполне возможно некоторое восстановление. Кого-то другого эти слова, может быть, смогли бы утешить и обнадежить, но Чарльз отчетливо слышал его мысли. _Нарушение целостности спинного мозга… Полный разрыв волокон… Никаких шансов на регенерацию._ Это звучало как приговор.

Закрыв глаза, Чарльз попытался представить, какой станет его жизнь. Он всегда любил погулять в шумной компании или пофлиртовать с хорошенькой девушкой, чтобы потом провести с ней ночь. Все они с легкостью поддавались его чарам и бывали просто поражены тем, как он угадывает их любые желания. Не удивительно, когда ты умеешь читать мысли. Чарльзу нравилась такая жизнь, яркая и беззаботная, ни к чему не обязывающая. Но все это было раньше, теперь же об этом придется забыть. А что взамен?

Никогда прежде ему не приходилось задумываться над тем, какова жизнь инвалида. От последнего слова болезненно сжималось сердце, но Чарльз заставил себя повторить его. Да, инвалид. Калека. Это теперь про него, так что следует начинать уже привыкать. Как к самому термину, так и к жалостливым взглядам и мыслям, вроде тех, что прочно сидели в головах медсестер, пока они устраивали его здесь после операции. _Такой молодой — и больше никогда не будет ходить. Бедняжка!_ Бедняжка — так о нем теперь будут думать постоянно. Все так думают о людях в инвалидных креслах. Они слабы, беспомощны и определенно хуже здоровых людей. Эрик, дружище, что же ты наделал!

Странно, но Чарльз не испытывал к нему злости или ненависти. Произошедшее было случайностью, и вины Эрика в этом не было. Просто несчастливое стечение обстоятельств. Плохо было другое — то, с какой яростью Эрик пытался уничтожить корабли и их экипаж. Она питала его, порождая еще большую злость и ненависть, не давая услышать и понять, что люди и мутанты действительно могут жить вместе совершенно мирно. А теперь с ним еще и Рэйвен. Мысль о ней причиняла почти такую же боль, как о собственной новообретенной инвалидности.

Вздохнув, Чарльз с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Он не сдастся. Сделает все возможное, чтобы сохранить себя, свою независимость, насколько это вообще реально. Он не будет заперт внутри своего же тела, прикован им, как наручниками, к креслу, комнате. Он будет жить! И начать можно прямо сейчас. Например, сесть.

Выполнить решение на практике оказалось куда сложнее. Мешала капельница в руке, отвлекала боль. С трудом приподнявшись на локтях, Чарльз попытался выпрямить руки, и ему это даже отчасти удалось, но они почти сразу начали дрожать под чересчур большим весом, который теперь, когда мышцы пресса и бедер отказывались работать привычным образом, на них навалился. Не желая сдаваться перед слабостью, Чарльз изо всех сил сосредоточился на том, чтобы удержаться и все-таки усесться в постели, но не прошло и тридцати секунд, как руки подкосились и он, тяжело дыша, рухнул обратно на подушку, с еще большей болью и чувством свинцовой тяжести, разлившейся по верхней половине тела и сменявшейся абсолютной пустотой ниже пояса.

Ничего не вышло. Закусив губу, Чарльз опять посмотрел в окно. Оттуда на него равнодушно взирало бледнеющее утреннее небо. Ему было плевать на случившееся. Честно говоря, небу было плевать на все беды и радости всех людей мира. Вселенной не был дела ни до чего.

Где-то в районе живота зародился огненный, похожий на ежа сгусток, принялся подниматься вверх, царапая своими иглами внутренности, пока не добрался до горла, которое тут же перехватило спазмом. Зажмурившись и до крови прикусив губу, Чарльз ударил кулаками бесчувственные ноги раз, другой, а затем яростно по ним заколотил. Это должно было быть больно, просто обязано, но он не ощущал ничего. Он был сломан, сломан непоправимо, и из груди рвались судорожные всхлипы, полные отчаяния, обиды за то, что это произошло именно с ним, и страха перед враз ставшим неведомым будущим.

На своей кровати заворочался под скрипучий аккомпанемент пружин и что-то пробормотал кубинец, и Чарльз фантастическим усилием воли заставил себя остановиться. Он лежал, тяжело дыша, чувствуя солоноватый привкус крови во рту, боль в ладонях там, где в них впивались ногти, когда он сжимал кулаки, ощущая, как по щекам бегут горячие слезы, и смотрел на занимающееся в небе за окном зарево рассвета, на окрашенные в лучах восходящего солнца алым и золотым редкие легкие облака. Начинался первый день его новой жизни.

 

* * *

 

Мойра проснулась разом, как от толчка. Открыла глаза. Помещение, которое, видимо, служило для дежурной смены комнатой отдыха, заливал слабый утренний свет, в окне виднелось подернутое розовым небо. Мойра бросила взгляд на часы: без пятнадцати восемь утра — автоматически завела их и подумала, что неплохо бы сходить умыться и попытаться раздобыть какой-нибудь завтрак для себя и ребят, все еще мирно спавших на соседнем диванчике. 

Вчера, когда она стояла в больничном дворе, привалившись спиной к пикапу, и пыталась придумать какой-нибудь правдоподобный ответ на вопросы, кто они и что случилось, в голове раздался голос Чарльза. Это был не первый раз, когда он мысленно разговаривал с ней, но Мойра все равно вздрогнула от неожиданности и нервно оглянулась, точно ожидала увидеть его где-то рядом. «Не отвечай ни на какие вопросы и ничего никому не говори, — велел он. — Я со всем разберусь». Видимо, действительно разобрался, потому что их привели сюда, сказали, что они могут располагаться, и оставили одних.

Пожалуй, это был один из самых мучительных вечеров в ее жизни. Время шло, но никто не появлялся, и неизвестность становилась невыносимой. Ребята молчали, периодически выдавливая из себя фразу на тему, что если что-нибудь случилось, им бы уж точно сообщили. Мойра кивала, про себя думая, что, по крайней мере, они наверняка бы заметили, произойди нечто экстраординарное. И все равно всякий раз, как к двери приближались чьи-то шаги, внутри все обрывалось: они не знали, насколько опасно ранение Чарльза, а он еще не один час провел без медицинской помощи, да и она сама была агентом ЦРУ на вражеской территории. И ее недавняя попытка эту самую территорию спасти не играла никакой роли.

Когда дверь все-таки открылась, было уже темно и Мойра настолько устала вариться в собственном соку из тревожных и откровенно мрачных мыслей, что испытала нечто вроде облегчения и даже радости. Наконец-то все разрешится! Вошел врач, тот самый, что выбежал во двор, когда они приехали. Выглядел он усталым и, постояв пару секунд в дверях под направленными на него взглядами, опустился на стул.

— Hola, сеньорита, господа, — не выказывая ни малейшего признака удивления при виде Хэнка — здесь никто не удивлялся, и в этом тоже чувствовалась рука Чарльза — произнес он. — Я хочу поговорить с вами по поводу вашего… — на мгновение он замялся, подбирая слово, — друга.

Врач говорил по-испански, и Алекс тихо переводил сказанное Шону, единственному, кто среди них совсем не знал языка.

— Операция прошла успешно, удалось закрепить все осколки, даже мелкие. Но, к сожалению, спинной мозг поврежден слишком сильно. Его невозможно восстановить. Мне жаль.

Мойра помнила, какой ужас испытала, несмотря на то, что ждала этих слов, как побледнел и замолк на середине фразы Алекс, но Шон, видимо, понял все без перевода, по их лицам. Значит, парализация. Это не укладывалось в голове. Мойра просто не могла представить Чарльза, такого живого, полного оптимизма и веры в лучшее, в инвалидном кресле. 

— Вы сможете поговорить с сеньором Завьером позже утром. Возможно, лучше, если вы сами все ему расскажете.

— Подождите! — Мойра понимала, что хватается за соломинку, но что, если в Штатах… — А если обратиться в другую клинику? Более современную, с лучшим оборудованием, специалистами? Может быть, там смогут что-нибудь сделать?

— Можете обращаться хоть к самому господу богу, — немного раздраженно пожал плечами врач. — В мире пока не существует технологии, которая могла бы восстанавливать разорванные спинальные нервы. Мне действительно жаль.

— Это я виновата, — выдохнула Мойра, когда врач вышел. 

— Нет, не ты, — яростно возразил Хэнк. — Профессор сам сказал, что виноват Магнито. Мы все слышали.

Мойра на это ничего не ответила. Что бы Чарльз ни говорил, она не сумеет перестать чувствовать себя виновной за то, что сломала ему жизнь. Она не представляла, как завтра посмотрит ему в глаза.

Тряхнув головой, Мойра прогнала воспоминания. Сейчас у нее имелись более насущные дела. В коридорах по-прежнему было почти совсем пусто, хотя в приемном покое, по сравнению со вчерашним, народа прибавилось. Немного поплутав по зданию, Мойра нашла туалет, где напилась из-под крана, поплескала в лицо холодной воды — горячей попросту не было — и попыталась кое-как пятерней расчесать волосы. Вышло отвратительно, и Мойра, опершись обеими руками о раковину, уставилась на себя в зеркало. Во весь рост вставала очередная проблема: у них нет ни цента денег. Да даже будь, вряд ли на Кубе есть какой-нибудь толк от американских долларов. Но ведь им надо что-то есть, нужно будет каким-то образом возвращаться в Штаты. Со всей очевидностью напрашивался только один вариант действий — обратиться за помощью к своим, но после того, что было на пляже, Мойра чувствовала, что физически не в состоянии довериться людям из ЦРУ. Кто гарантирует, что они тут же не попытаются избавиться от них. Хотя…

Нет, она не может принимать такое решение в одиночку. Они должны сделать это все вместе. 

Врач сказал, где палата Чарльза, и сегодня Мойра без особого труда ее нашла. Толкнув дверь и шагнув внутрь, она оказалась в небольшом помещении с шестью кроватями, заняты из которых были только две. Чарльз лежал у окна и со странным выражением лица смотрел в наливающееся синевой небо. Он выглядел очень бледным, а глаза покраснели, как будто от слез. На нее он даже не взглянул.

— Привет. — Присев на край постели, Мойра осторожно коснулась его руки. — Как ты?

Она понимала, как глупо и даже жестоко звучит сейчас этот вопрос, но ничего более умное в голову попросту не приходило.

— Прекрасно. Даже сесть не могу, — криво усмехнулся Чарльз, по-прежнему не сводя взгляда с бездонного неба за стеклом.

Мойра почувствовала, как горло перехватило спазмом, не давая вдохнуть. Господи, это все из-за нее.

— Это еще не конец. Здесь…

— Мойра, ты знаешь правду. Врач все вам вчера рассказал. И я тоже знаю, хотя мне он ничего не говорил, но… — Чарльз поднес руку к виску и, не коснувшись, снова опустил на постель. — Я слышал все их мысли. И я никогда не буду ходить.

Изо всех сил стараясь помешать подступающим слезам прорваться наружу, Мойра отвела взгляд и до боли закусила губу. Она чувствовала, как Чарльз наконец-то посмотрел на нее, но взглянуть в ответ не могла. Просто не выдержала бы его взгляда.

— Это моя вина, — выдавила она, чувствуя, как предательски дрожит голос. — Прости меня.

— Нет, ты ни в чем не виновата. Просто так получилось, мне не повезло. По крайней мере, мы спасли много хороших людей. Думаю, это того стоило.

— Ты правда так считаешь?

— А ты разве нет? Мойра, у меня к тебе просьба. Ты… — запнувшись, Чарльз отвел взгляд в сторону, словно пытался подобрать слова или собраться с силами, чтобы продолжить, — ты не могла бы помочь мне сесть?

— Да, конечно.

Чувствуя, как яростно колотится сердце, Мойра встала, обняла Чарльза за плечи и, придерживая, помогла усесться в постели, подложив под спину подушки, чтобы было на что опереться.

— Спасибо, — немного смущенно улыбнулся он. Уперевшись обеими руками в постель, Чарльз сдвинулся по кровати немного вверх, ближе к изголовью, чтобы было удобнее, причем Мойра невольно отметила, как такое простое движение заставило его лицо исказиться от напряжения. — Нам нужно отсюда выбираться. Надо каким-то образом вернуться домой.

— Я тоже об этом думала, — кивнула она. — Но у нас нет ни денег, ни документов, к тому же мы на Кубе, а здесь не очень любят американцев. Правда, у меня есть одна мысль, но мы должны решить, сделаем мы так или нет, все вместе. Ты достаточно хорошо себя чувствуешь, чтобы все обсудить?

— Определенно. Зови ребят.

На то, чтобы сбегать в комнату, где они ночевали, растолкать все еще спавших Хэнка, Алекса и Шона и вернуться обратно, Мойре понадобилось минут пять. В палате она снова уселась на постель в ногах Чарльза, а ребята устроились на соседней кровати, благо та все равно пустовала.

— Как вы, профессор? — первым же делом встревоженно поинтересовался Хэнк. Остальные моментально насторожились, ожидая ответа.

— Спасибо, друг мой, уже лучше, — Чарльз слабо улыбнулся. — Нам нужно как-то выбираться отсюда, и у Мойры есть на этот счет мысли.

— Но мой план сопряжен с риском, — поспешила предупредить она. — На Кубе нет официальных представителей Штатов, чтобы обратиться к ним за помощью напрямую. К тому же, я не думаю, что сейчас это было бы хорошим решением. Зато ЦРУ имеет здесь широкую сеть агентов, и мне известны некоторые имена. Если мы обратимся к такому человеку за помощью, думаю, он сможет переправить нас на континент. Правда, с равной вероятностью он может рассказать о нас каким-нибудь спецслужбам, не важно местным, советским или нашим.

— Но ведь у нас все равно нет выбора? — полуутвердительно-полувопросительно произнес Алекс.

— Нет, — подтвердил Чарльз.

— Тогда мы должны рискнуть. Кто за? — Шон обвел присутствовавших взглядом. — Хавок? Зверь?

Все ответили ему молчаливыми кивками, и Мойра тихо вздохнула. Она очень не хотела этого делать, но у них действительно не было иного выхода.

— Хорошо. Его…

Договорить она не успела — с кровати, на которой до этого мирно спал кубинец, послышался сдавленный вскрик. Чарльз поспешно вскинул руку к виску, нахмурился.

— Тихо-тихо, все хорошо. Засыпай, — велел он, и кубинец, уже было севший в постели, с суеверным ужасом вытаращившись на Хэнка, повалился обратно на подушку и едва слышно захрапел.

— Его зовут Пабло Аррастиа, — когда все успокоилось, продолжила Мойра, краем глаза отметив, что Чарльз стал еще бледнее, чем прежде. Наверно, не стоит ему пока столько сидеть. — Официально он торговец рыбой в Матансасе. А неофициально владеет рестораном, который якобы принадлежит правительству, публичным домом и работает на ЦРУ. Думаю, если пригрозить, что о его бизнесе станет известно властям, он вывезет нас отсюда. Я поеду туда, но было бы лучше, если бы Алекс и Шон отправились со мной. Просто для надежности. Тогда ты, Хэнк, мог бы приглядеть за Чарльзом, пока нас не будет.

— Конечно, — с готовностью кивнули парни.

— Тогда нам следует отправляться. — Мойра встала. — До Матансаса еще нужно добраться.

Ей все меньше и меньше нравилось, каким бледным стал Чарльз и как он то и дело закусывал губу и болезненно морщился. Дождавшись, чтобы ребята вышли, она обернулась к нему.

— Хочешь лечь?

Когда Чарльз молча кивнул, она снова обняла его за плечи, переложила подушки и помогла осторожно на них опуститься, после чего сжала руку на прощание и вышла.

 

* * *

 

Просить о помощи даже в такой малости, как сесть в постели, было неприятно и унизительно, а руки Мойры, обнимавшей его, напоминали совсем о других руках, ловких и умелых, и намерения их владельца были куда менее невинны. Поморщившись, Чарльз поспешил прогнать это воспоминание, хотя образы, манящие, обжигающее, так и норовили вынырнуть из темных глубин памяти, чтобы нанести еще одну рану. Как будто их и без того мало! Нет, об этом, самом безумном из его романов, следовало забыть раз и навсегда — теперь он принадлежал прошлому, как и многое другое. Как вся его прежняя жизнь.

Спину ломило, хотя Чарльз просидел всего ничего, но это была совсем не та боль, что разливалась по позвоночнику всю ночь. Нет, болели перенапрягшиеся мышцы, вынужденно принявшие на себя такой груз, к которому они были совершенно непривычны. И это он еще сидел, опираясь на подушки… Что ж, видимо, в ближайшее время с этим придется смириться и принять как еще одно неизбежное зло. 

Закусив губу, Чарльз очень осторожно прижал ладони к постели и заставил себя немного подвинуться вправо. Вернее, верхнюю половину тела, потому что нижняя так и осталась лежать мертвым грузом — лишний вес, бессмысленный и бесполезный, который будет отныне лишь мешать и доставлять ненужные хлопоты. Глубоко вдохнув, Чарльз с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Будущее рисовалось в довольно-таки мрачных красках.

Наверное, только теперь он со всей полнотой начал осознавать, что именно его ждет. Невозможность совершить самостоятельно самое простое движение. Постоянная потребность в помощи. Усилия десяти-, двадцати-, стократно превышающие обычные усилия человека, чтобы выполнить элементарные действия. Вечная борьба. От этого хотелось кричать, хотелось хватать и бросать в стены все, до чего получится дотянуться, но это не принесло бы никакой пользы, да и вообще было бессмысленно. Наоборот, следовало вспомнить свои же собственные слова.

Когда они с Эриком готовили ребят для схватки с Шоу, он то и дело твердил, что дар можно тренировать, как любые мышцы. Что ж, пожалуй, настала пора применить вторую половину данного утверждения к себе. Вероятнее всего, постепенно, шаг за шагом, он приучит тело к новому положению и сумеет избавиться от необходимости просить помощи во всем подряд. Главное – терпение и настойчивость. 

Вновь уперевшись ладонями в кровать по обеим сторонам немного выше талии, Чарльз несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, собираясь с силами. Напряг руки, заставляя себя выпрямить сначала правую, а затем левую. По спине сразу же промчался острый разряд боли, но Чарльз только упрямо закусил губу, еще раз судорожно втянул воздух и резким рывком заставил тело подняться.

Получилось! Он сидел, опираясь на подрагивающие руки и таким образом удерживая равновесие. Небольшая плата в виде прокатывавшейся по судорожно напряженным мышцам спины боли казалась сущей ерундой. Главное — он действительно может. И сможет в будущем.

Еще раньше, чем в коридоре послышались шаги, Чарльз услышал мысли приближающегося к палате в сопровождении медсестры врача. Тот наконец-то решил, что может рассказать правду.  
_______________________________________________  
 _ **Примечания**_

_[1] Полноприводный автомобиль, который корпорация «Форд» совместно с небольшой фирмой «Мармон-Херрингтон» выпускала с 1936 года примерно по 1942 год. Посмотреть: http://www.offroadvehicle.ru/AZBUCAR/Ford/1939%20Ford%20Marmon%20-%20Herrington.jpg._

_[2] Пожалуйста, помогите. У нас раненый (исп.)_


	3. Глава 2

Добраться до Матансаса оказалось той еще задачкой, особенно при условии полного отсутствия денег и практически полного — транспорта. Хорошо хоть на одной из улиц удалось наткнуться на апельсиновое дерево, усыпанное ярко-оранжевыми плодами примерно с кулак размером. Мойра не представляла, когда должны созревать апельсины и все ли сорта съедобны, но терпеть и дальше глухое урчание в животе, которое, казалось, было слышно на расстоянии пяти шагов, и стискивающие пустой желудок спазмы, было уже невозможно. 

На бедное дерево они накинулись как стая саранчи, вмиг натрясли кучу плодов и прямо там же уселись завтракать. Мойра могла поклясться, что в жизни не ела ничего вкуснее. Липкими пальцами она сдирала кожуру, разламывала на дольки мясистую сочную плоть, отчего во все стороны летели брызги сока, и отправляла их одну за другой в рот. Рядом с точно таким же блаженным и одновременно сосредоточенным выражением лица жевали Алекс и Шон. Местные жители, проходя мимо, удивленно косились, но сейчас Мойре было наплевать. Впрочем, на седьмом апельсине она подумала, что, пожалуй, рискует заработать аллергию, и заставила себя остановиться.

— Надо выдвигаться, — блаженно щурясь от разлившегося по телу чувства сытости, произнесла она.

Впрочем, прежде всего следовало выяснить, куда двигаться и как долго. Прихватив с собой на дорогу еще по парочке апельсинов, они пошли вниз по улице в надежде выяснить у местных жителей, как можно добраться до Матансаса, и эти надежды вскоре оправдались. За ближайшим углом обнаружилась женщина в подоткнутом платье. Засучив рукава, она стирала прямо у порога своего дома. На приветственное «Hola!» женщина улыбнулась и затараторила с такой головокружительной скоростью, что Мойра невольно попятилась, оглушенная этим потоком звуков. С огромным трудом и помощью Алекса ей удалось установить, что до Матансаса можно добраться по Виа Бланка или же по Карретера Сантраль, двум крупным шоссе, но исключительно своим ходом — автобусы или поезда туда не ходят.

— Чертовы коммунисты, — обреченно выдохнул Шон, узнав, что если не повезет найти доброго самаритянина, который возьмется бесплатно их подвезти, придется идти пешком почти тридцать миль.

Несмотря на конец октября, солнце заметно припекало, но с близкого моря дул свежий ветерок. Всякий раз, как позади раздавался шум мотора, ребята бросались голосовать, но пока никто так и не пожелал остановиться. Да и машин здесь было удручающе мало — гораздо чаще встречались гужевые повозки, груженные какими-то ящиками, овощами и еще бог знает чем, но даже их хозяева не выражали желания подобрать странно одетую и подозрительно выглядящую компанию.

— По крайней мере, Хэнк не использовал цвета флага. Тогда бы нас живо подвезли. Прямо до Хе Дос[1], — мрачно пошутил Алекс.

Мойра молча кивнула в ответ. Сейчас ее заботила вовсе не перспектива слишком долгой пешей прогулки. Она с трудом представляла, как будет разговаривать с Аррастией. Здесь он находился у себя дома, на своей территории, а они были нелегалами, которых кубинская спецслужба с удовольствием запрячет за решетку, чтобы получить возможность надавить на Штаты. С другой стороны, Аррастия сам был крайне нечист на руку, и Кастро с товарищами не порадовала бы его тяга к шикарной жизни и друзья-американцы, которым он помогал бороться с режимом. Так что все они находились в опасном положении. Нет, пожалуй, все получится.

— Эй, сеньорита! Подбросить?

Мойра обернулась. У обочины остановился довольно новый на вид фургон. Водитель, начисто игнорируя Алекса и Шона, высунулся из окна и с широчайшей белоснежной улыбкой взирал на Мойру. Широкоплечий, с отчетливо вырисовывавшимися под тканью рубашки мускулами, он имел полное право рассчитывать на повышенное внимание со стороны противоположного пола и явно с удовольствием им пользовался.

— Да. — Упускать свалившийся прямо в руки шанс Мойра не собиралась. И так уже сколько времени прошло. Такими темпами они дойдут до города в лучшем случае вечером, а то и следующим утром. — Мы были бы очень благодарны. Но нам нечем расплатиться.

— Как-нибудь переживу, — добрый самаритянин наконец-то снизошел до того, чтобы бросить на ребят презрительный взгляд. — Этих могу взять в довесок, но для них место есть только в кузове.

Мойра подозревала, что подобная теснота связана с желанием остаться с ней наедине, потому что в кабине без труда поместилось бы шесть человек, но спорить было явно не с руки. Наступив на ногу открывшему было рот, чтобы возмутиться, Алексу, она поспешно кивнула.

— Идет.

Алекс, слава богу, намек понял и промолчал. Ухватив Шона за рукав, он потянул его к кузову. Водитель с готовностью распахнул дверцу с пассажирской стороны.

— Куда едем? — с прежней широченной улыбкой поинтересовался он, как только Мойра устроилась на сиденье. В салоне приятно пахло сигарным дымом.

— В Матансас.

— И вы собирались дойти туда пешком? Ты и твои…

— Друзья, — поспешила подсказать Мойра. — Ну да, особого выбора у нас не было.

— Как скажешь, сеньорита. Неслабая прогулочка. Меня, кстати, Мигелем зовут.

— Мойра. Так вышло, что мы остались без сентаво [2]. А в Матансасе у меня есть знакомый, который может помочь.

— А, может, ну его и этих твоих хлюпиков белобрысых? — Мигель подмигнул и кивнул на кузов позади. — Махнешь со мной в Гавану, а их я высажу, где скажешь.

В голове промелькнула безумная мысль согласиться. Бросить все и просто исчезнуть, отправиться с этим веселым парнем в коммунистическое логово под самым носом у Штатов, потом махнуть на какой-нибудь курорт… А потом картинка сама собой трансформировалась, и оказалось, что рядом с ней совсем не кубинец, а… 

Мойра тряхнула головой, прогоняя сумасшедшие фантазии прочь. Ну и чушь! Безумная, невозможная ерунда.

— Не выйдет, — улыбнулась она. 

— Ладно. Но ты еще поразмышляй, до Матансаса долго, может, и передумаешь. Кстати, слышала, какая хрень произошла на побережье?

Чувствуя, как желудок сжала чья-то холодная рука, Мойра покачала головой.

— Нет, а что?

— Говорят, там самолет разбился. Американский разведчик. Искал, гад, где на нас можно бомбу сбросить. Ну да Советы этим америкашкам показали, теперь не сунутся. Ты же из России, да? Это я по акценту догадался.

Неопределенно поддакнув, Мойра с блаженным вздохом вытянула ноги и, откинувшись на спинку, уставилась в окно. Там как раз показалась синяя полоска моря — в этом месте шоссе бежало прямо по берегу. Надо же, как порой слухи перевирают действительность. Американский самолет. Наверняка там уже полно сотрудников кубинской и русской спецслужб. Надо все-таки как можно скорее убираться отсюда, просто на всякий случай. Но выдержит ли Чарльз путешествие? То, что Мойра видела утром, было страшным. 

Остаток пути, который занял около часа, она провела, бездумно глядя в окно и смеясь над анекдотами, которые безостановочно рассказывал Мигель, хотя не слышала даже половины.

 

* * *

 

— Ну просто какой-то доктор Ноу. Только острова не хватает, — прокомментировал Шон двухэтажный особняк за высокой каменной стеной, за которой — как они уже успели выяснить — дежурил вооруженный охранник. Революция определенно не причинила Аррастии особых неудобств, а то и принесла немалую выгоду. Зато их шансы на благополучный исход дела на глазах сделались чуть больше чем никакими. 

— Доктор кто? — удивленно переспросил Алекс.

— Ноу. Ну злодей из фильма про Джеймса Бонда[3]. Ты что, не смотрел? Он же в начале октября как раз в прокат вышел.

— В тюрьме, знаешь ли, напряженка с мировыми кинопремьерами, — моментально взъелся Алекс. — Кинопроектор сломался, а новый не привезли.

— Да прекратите вы! — не выдержала Мойра. Они уже второй час наблюдали за домом Пабло Аррастии с противоположной стороны улицы, где, по счастью, оказался тенистый скверик со скамейками, но пока узнали лишь то, что владельца на месте нет. Не было его и в рыбной лавке, отыскать которую не составило никакого труда. Выяснять, где расположен публичный дом, они не рискнули. 

Аррастию хорошо знали в городе, еще бы, ведь, как оказалось, он занимался поставкой рыбы в самые высшие эшелоны власти. Скорее всего, именно этим все и объяснялось: и небывалый для обычных кубинцев комфорт, и повышенная информированность, столь полезная для ЦРУ. Мойра, когда читала в служебных документах о некоем агенте, проходящем под именем «торговец рыбой», даже не предполагала, что это не скромный рыбак, а тот, кого в Штатах назвали бы крупным бизнесменом.

— Долго нам тут еще торчать? — проворчал Алекс, залезая на скамью с ногами и вытягиваясь на ней во весь рост.

— Сколько надо, — отрезала Мойра, но, бросив взгляд на мрачно-раздраженные лица парней, заставила себя пояснить. — Пока Аррастиа не вернется.

— А если это случится через неделю? И вообще сомневаюсь, что мы сумеем ему даже «привет» сказать.

Мойра хотела было посоветовать Алексу заткнуться — она сама со все возрастающим отчаянием безостановочно думала о том же — но тут небеса словно услышали их и сжалились. Из-за угла вывернул превосходный «Кадиллак» 62-ой серии[4] и однозначно направился к воротам особняка. Сомневаться в том, кто находится внутри столь замечательной, хотя уже не новой машины, не приходилось. Вскочив, Мойра приняла единственно возможное сейчас решение и бросилась наперерез, благо движение на улице практически отсутствовало. Ребята, лишь на мгновение отстав, рванули следом.

Ворота уже открывались, когда она с размаху ткнулась в капот автомобиля. Громкий гудок ее чуть не оглушил, ненадолго скрыв поток сочной брани, которым разразился водитель, а через пару минут ее схватили крепкие, точно клещи, руки. Судя по нескольким ударам и вскрикам, Шона и Алекса постигла та же участь.

— Мистер Аррастиа! Сэр! — по-английски выкрикнула Мойра, без особой надежды пытаясь вырваться из хватки здоровенного парня в черном костюме, под пиджаком которого без труда угадывался пистолет в плечной кобуре. Тот явно намеревался оттащить ее в сторону, и Мойра была готова брыкаться и кусаться, если понадобиться, чтобы помешать.

Задняя левая дверца приоткрылась, и показался пассажир. У Аррастии были черные с проседью волосы, хищно загнутый нос и глубоко посаженные глаза — все точь-в-точь как на хранящейся в его досье фотографии.

— Нам нужно поговорить! Вы знаете о чем!

Тащивший ее в сторону здоровяк замер, явно ожидая от шефа приказа, и Мойра затаила дыхание. Господи, только бы он согласился! Это их последний шанс. Пожалуйста, согласись!

— Отпустите их, — через несколько мучительных секунд велел тот. — Проводите сеньориту и ее спутников в мой кабинет.

Стальная хватка мигом разжалась, и Мойра облегченно выдохнула. Кажется, у них все-таки есть надежда.

Изнутри дом оказался еще шикарнее, чем снаружи. Все тут кричало о достатке и желании хозяина этот достаток продемонстрировать. Мойра и подумать не могла, что хоть кто-то в коммунистической Кубе способен так выставлять напоказ свое благополучие. Для этого явно требовалась огромная смелость или очень большие связи.

Кабинет оказался под стать всему остальному. Тяжелый письменный стол, глубокие мягкие кресла и даже оконный кондиционер, с шумом гонявший прохладный воздух. Открылась, заставив вздрогнуть, дверь, и в комнату вошел очередной здоровяк в черном, поставил на столик у стены поднос и, не проронив ни слова, вышел. На подносе оказались четыре высоких стакана, заполненные каким-то коктейлем. Знакомыми в его составе для Мойры были только лед и листки мяты.

— Похоже, убивать нас прямо сейчас не собираются. Уже неплохо, — резюмировал Алекс и опустился в одно из стоявших у столика кресел. Мойра села на диван, и Шон, немного помедлив, устроился рядом. Никто из них не притронулся к напитку, с напряжением ожидая появления хозяина.

Снова дверь открылась минут через десять. На этот раз в кабинет вошел сам Аррастиа — уже не в костюме, а только светлых брюках и рубашке с подвернутыми до локтей рукавами.

— Какого черта, мисс? Вы с ума сошли? — едва перешагнув порог, с холодной яростью на превосходном английском бросил он. — Кто вы такие, черт бы вас побрал?

— Я агент Мойра Мактаггерт, это…

— Довольно, мисс Мактаггерт. — Аррастиа с размаха опустился в оставшееся пустым кресло, извлек из нагрудного кармана сигару, а из кармана брюк достал маленький ножичек и зажигалку. Мойра терпеливо дожидалась, пока он закурит, хотя Шон и Алекс вовсю обменивались красноречивыми взглядами. Ну да по крайней мере молчали, видимо, чувствовали, что одно неосторожное слово может полностью лишить их шанса на спасение.

— Довольно, — повторил Аррастиа. — Имена ваших спутников меня не интересуют. Как говорится, меньше знаешь… Лучше скажите, — выпустив клуб дыма и впившись в Мойру взглядом, он подался вперед, — вы понимаете, что меня ждет, если кто-то узнает о моих взаимоотношениях с вашими… соотечественниками? Вы среди бела дня явились в мой дом, говорили на английском у всех на виду. Пожалуй, следовало велеть моим ребятам вас пристрелить или, что еще лучше, передать в руки ДГИ.

— Но вы этого не сделали, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Мойра. Один этот факт говорил о многом. Вселял уверенность.

— Не сделал. — Еще раз выпустив дым, Аррастиа взял стакан и отпил глоток через высокую соломинку. — Угощайтесь. 

Парни нерешительно последовали его примеру, но Мойра осталась сидеть неподвижно. Подавив внутреннюю дрожь — а вдруг не получится? Вдруг он сейчас возьмет и велит выставить наглых пришельцев прочь? И это в лучшем случае — она подняла взгляд, внимательно посмотрела на мужчину и отчетливо произнесла:

— Нам надо, чтобы вы помогли нам перебраться в Штаты.

На пару мгновений воцарилось молчание, а затем Аррастиа расхохотался.

— Мисс, вы перепутали меня с директором туристического бюро? — наконец-то, отсмеялся он. — Надеюсь, вы в курсе, что между нашими правительствами существуют некоторые разногласия? И что границы закрыты для всех? А после субботних событий о поездке в Америку и вовсе думать нечего. За Кубой следят как американцы, так и русские, и ни та, ни другая сторона не потерпит, если кто-то попытается улизнуть с острова.

— Тем не менее, я точно знаю, что у вас есть такая возможность. — Мойра все-таки взяла стакан и тоже сделала глоток, от всей души надеясь, что никому не заметно, как сильно ее трясет. — Вы контрабандист, вы ежемесячно тайком переправляете грузы с Кубы в Штаты и обратно. Не думаю, что вам составит большого труда переправить еще один.

— А почему бы вам не обратиться к своим? Несмотря на все старания России, на острове достаточно американских агентов. Уверен, они с радостью помогут коллегам.

— Вы серьезно думаете, сеньор Аррастиа, что мы от нечего делать пришли к вам? Просто, чтобы поставить вас в неудобное положение? Мы сильно рисковали, вы могли приказать нас убить. Но, к сожалению, обратиться за помощью к коллегам я сейчас не могу, и, поверьте, тому есть очень серьезные причины. Так вы нам поможете?

Задумчиво покачивая стакан в руке, Аррастиа выпустил еще один густой клуб дыма. Внимательно посмотрел на Мойру, затем столь же пристально осмотрел Алекса и Шона. Мойра отчетливо видела, как в его голове будто крутятся колесики и шестеренки, что-то высчитывая. Наконец, кубинец вернулся взглядом к Мойре.

— Вы были там. На побережье, когда случилась вся эта мутная история, — уверенно произнес он. — Никто ничего не знает, спецслужба сразу же все засекретила. Даже мне не удалось выяснить подробностей, хотя рассказывают невероятное. Ракеты в небе, нарушающие все законы физики и техники, разбившийся самолет, парящая в воздухе подводная лодка… Какие-то сказочные чудеса. Точно известно только одно — американцы и русские сначала друг друга чуть не поубивали, а потом развернулись и мирно расплылись в разные стороны, — ухмыльнулся Аррастиа. — А вы там были. И знаете много лишнего. Нет.

— Что нет? — не поняла Мойра.

— Я никуда вас не повезу. Пожалуй, лучше всего будет, если я прямо сейчас позвоню знакомым из Хе Дос и расскажу о своих странных гостях.

— Только попробуй, ты…

— Алекс! Не надо, — предупреждающе окликнула Мойра, и парень, уже было привставший в кресле, с недовольным видом опустился обратно. Черт возьми, вот только этого не хватало. Ну да чего она хотела, Аррастиа умный мужчина, и, кроме того, у него есть свои источники информации. Не удивительно, что он сумел сложить два и два и прийти к определенным, хоть и не совсем верным, выводам, ему же удалось успешно пережить революцию, извлечь из нее выгоду и при этом сотрудничать с ЦРУ. И ведь жив и на свободе до сих пор. — Не думаю, синьор Аррастиа, что вы это сделаете.

— Почему?

Комната тонула в клубах табачного дыма. Чувствуя, как в голове начинает пульсировать боль, Мойра с силой сжала почти полный стакан, который все еще держала в руке, и медленно улыбнулась.

— Вряд ли вам захочется объяснять, какие отношения вас связывают с ЦРУ. Говорят, агентов Хе Дос обучали профессионалы с Лубянки. Русские знают толк в допросах, вы и получаса не продержитесь, как сознаетесь во всем, что делали и чего не делали, включая подготовку покушения на Кастро.

На мгновение повисла звенящая тишина.

— И вы правда считаете, что вам поверят? — голос Аррастии звучал уверенно и даже насмешливо, но Мойра поняла, что победила. У них все получится, они отправятся домой. — С какой стати? Меня хорошо знают, мне верят.

— В этой стране не верят никому, особенно если агент ЦРУ рассказывает, как этот человек уже несколько лет передает ему ценные государственные тайны, — проникновенно заверила Мойра.

— У вас нет доказательств.

— Они и не нужны. Хе Дос и КГБ хватит моего слова.

Аррастиа молча смотрел на нее, а потом тряхнул головой и расхохотался.

— А вы, мисс Мактаггерт, не промах. Ладно, будь по-вашему. Один из моих кораблей в ночь со вторника на среду отправляется в Майами с грузом, вы поплывете на нем. В конце концов, на троих человек больше, на троих меньше…

— Нас пятеро, — перебила его Мойра. Внутри все пело и ликовало, но она не собиралась подавать и вида, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. — И один из нас серьезно ранен. Чарльз сейчас в больнице в Карденасе, нам понадобится помощь, чтобы добраться до корабля.

— Черт побери! — Аррастиа со злостью опустил стакан на стол. — Да вы издеваетесь. — Он с шумом вдохнул и выдохнул, провел ладонью по лицу. — И насколько серьезно ранение? Если он отбросит коньки в море…

— Нет-нет, жизни ничто не угрожает, но поврежден позвоночник, так что Чарльз не может ходить.

— Ясно. Вы ведете нечестные игры, мисс Мактаггерт. Ну да ладно, раз уж я согласился, пойду до конца. Вас заберут в одиннадцать вечера во вторник от больницы, и я очень советую вам не опаздывать. Мой человек не станет вас ждать. А сейчас вы получите другую одежду, странно, что вас в таком виде еще не задержали.

 

* * *

 

Последние полчаса Чарльз провел, наблюдая, как вслед за солнцем по палате перемещается тень от оконной рамы. Медленно, но неуклонно она ползла все дальше и дальше, показывая, как катится к закату день. Сосед с переломом лодыжки давно проснулся, но заводить разговоры не пытался, да и поглядывал в его сторону с опаской. Чарльз видел, что его сознание переполнено тревожными образами, реальными и вымышленными, оттеснившими вчерашнюю злость на второй план. После утреннего инцидента кубинец не знал, что думать, и просто его боялся. 

Горько усмехнувшись, Чарльз перекатился головой по подушке и уперся взглядом в дверь. Самую обычную, крашеную белой краской, с потертой круглой ручкой. Отчего-то она ужасно злила, точно была виновата во всем, что с ним случилось. Это чувство было абсолютно глупо, нелепо, противоречило всякой логике. Умом Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что ему следует принять произошедшее и двигаться дальше, более того, даже собирался поступить именно так, но сейчас, в эти сонные послеобеденные часы, когда за окном голубело небо, а над городом плыл знойный октябрьский воздух, врывался в палату сквозь распахнутую створку вместе с обычным городским шумом, ничего не мог поделать с обуревавшей его яростью.

 _Время и терпение._ Придя утром, врач то и дело повторял эти слова, как какую-то молитву. Он весьма удивился и даже разозлился, застав Чарльза сидящим в постели. Нельзя садиться так рано после настолько серьезной травмы, заявил он. Нужны время и терпение, иначе можно навредить. Эти слова так отчетливо прозвучали в голове, как будто их произнесли только что, и Чарльз в отчаянии стиснул пальцы на бесчувственных ногах. Как будто есть куда больше! Словно существует что-то еще, что можно испортить, сломать, отнять… 

Но у него нет лишнего времени. Если Мойре и ребятам все удастся — а все должно получиться, просто обязано — он должен быть в состоянии выдержать путешествие, а для этого надо хотя бы уметь сидеть. Вот только пока что это дается с большим трудом.

Чарльз откинул простыню и уставился на свои ноги. Внешне — все то же самое, что и прежде. Никаких повреждений, крепкие мышцы, только из-под белья сбегает вниз и уходит в сторону трубка катетера — как напоминание об еще одной унизительной проблеме, с которой предстоит смириться и жить. Протянув руку, Чарльз прижал пальцы к ноге чуть выше колена. Пустота. Тогда он медленно заскользил ладонью вверх. Он видел, что касается себя, чувствовал под рукой жесткие волоски и мягкую кожу, но ноги не ощущали ровным счетом ничего. И только когда он добрался до верхнего края выпирающих тазовых костей, внезапно, как яркая вспышка, вернулась чувствительность.

Чарльз судорожно вдохнул. Вновь провел рукой вниз, и прикосновение опять исчезло. Еще раз вверх — все вернулось. Подавив желание заколотить кулаками по чертовым ногам, Чарльз уперся ладонями в постель и, выпрямив руки, заставил себя сесть. В спине сразу же разлилась боль, но он не собирался обращать на нее внимания. Важно было другое — он не мог отпустить руки. Чтобы сидеть, ему требовалась опора. Ее роль с успехом могла сыграть железная спинка кровати с прислоненной к ней подушкой, но до нее еще нужно было добраться. Сделав глубокий вдох, Чарльз закусил губу, перенес на руки весь свой вес и одним рывком попытался подтянуть тело выше по постели. Ощущение было такое, словно он пробует сдвинуть с места грузовик — как будто мышцы вот-вот порвутся от непомерной нагрузки, а легкие лопнут. Не в силах больше терпеть, Чарльз расслабил дрожащие руки. Спину невыносимо ломило, сердце билось в груди как бешеное, воздуха не хватало, но все, чего удалось добиться — какая-то жалкая пара дюймов. 

Чувствуя, как к глазам подступают слезы, Чарльз с яростью саданул кулаком по кровати так, что заскрипели пружины. Ну почему он? За что?! Сесть в постели, немного подвинуться — как же легко и просто все это было еще позавчера и сколько боли и труда эти элементарные действия требуют сегодня! Но это же только начало! Теперь что, все подряд, о чем люди даже не задумываются, каждый миг жизни будет даваться ему через силу? Станет битвой с собственной беспомощностью?

Упрямо задавив рвущиеся наружу рыдания, Чарльз несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, а потом сделал еще один глубокий вдох, задержал дыхание и подтянулся. Еще пара дюймов. И еще. И еще.

Отдышаться, дождаться, пока голова перестанет кружиться, заставляя комнату едва заметно плыть по часовой стрелке, напрячь руки, сделать вдох, преодолеть очередные дюйм-другой. Казалось, конца-края этому не будет. Мертвые ноги медленно, но верно сдвигались вверх, таща за собой и комкая простынь. Мир словно пропал, отступил куда-то далеко-далеко со всем своим солнечным светом, ветерком, детскими голосами за окном. Даже мысли соседа, переполненные ужасом и сочувствием, были теперь не навязчивее комариного писка. Оставалась только цель — добраться до спинки, доказать, что можешь, что еще сможешь все вернуть и жить почти как раньше.

Скрипнула дверь.

— О боже, профессор, — пробился сквозь бьющуюся в ушах кровь голос Хэнка.

Чарльз яростно мотнул головой, давая понять, чтобы тот не вмешивался. Ну же, еще чуть-чуть! И тут плечи наконец-то коснулись холодного металла спинки.

— Поправь подушку… пожалуйста, — выдохнул Чарльз.

Хэнк поспешил выполнить просьбу, и Чарльз наконец-то получил возможность расслабить горящие огнем мышцы. Тяжело дыша, он привалился к кровати, дрожащей рукой провел по лезущим в глаза волосам и тихо рассмеялся. Он все-таки смог! У него получилось!

— Хэнк, не называй меня так, пожалуйста, — отдышавшись, произнес он. — Мойра, Шон и Алекс еще не вернулись?

— Нет. — Хэнк опустился на соседнюю кровать. Чарльз отчетливо чувствовал владевшее им напряжение, которое с каждой минутой становилось все сильнее. — Надеюсь, с ними все в порядке.

— У них все получится, — твердо ответил Чарльз, совсем не испытывая той уверенности, с какой он сейчас это говорил.

— Поскорее бы отсюда убраться. Все эти косые взгляды… — Передернув плечами, Хэнк кивком указал на находившегося позади него кубинца и красноречиво закатил глаза. 

Против собственной воли Чарльз улыбнулся: тот лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и мысленно молился. Наверно, он давно этого не делал, потому что отчаянно путал слова, а порой проглатывал целые фразы. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев виска, Чарльз окликнул его: «Успокойся. Это просто сон. Ты проснешься, и здесь никого не будет». Подействовало. Кубинец расслабился, повернулся на бок и улыбнулся чему-то невидимому.

— По крайней мере нам не грозят неприятности со стороны полиции или спецслужб. Все здесь убеждены, что мы — хорошие знакомые местного мэра и находимся тут по его просьбе.

— Это была великолепная идея, профессор, — улыбнулся Хэнк.

— Ну нам нужно было как-то объяснить свое появление. А так мы оказались в полной безопасности хотя бы на первое время, — Чарльз, в отличие от Хэнка, не был уверен, что идея такая уж замечательная, просто это было первое, что пришло в голову, а решать требовалось срочно. Зато она действительно давала им возможность избежать неприятных, да и попросту опасных вопросов. Конечно, он немного рисковал, когда наспех вкладывал эту мысль в головы медперсонала, но, в конце-то концов, в любом городе должен быть какой-то градоначальник, который может направить своих друзей к врачам в обход некоторых правил. Вряд ли кто-то из сестер станет ему звонить и уточнять. Так что Чарльз рискнул, и все получилось.

— Все равно. Скорее бы они вернулись.

— Да, скорее бы, — вздохнул Чарльз. — Скорее бы.  
_____________________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Спецслужба Кубы, созданная в конце 1961 года при помощи КГБ. Название — калька с аббревиатуры G2. Более известна как ДГИ или ДИ (DI, Dirección de Inteligencia)._

_[2] Мелкая монета во многих испано- и португалоязычных странах. Сто сентаво составляют один песо._

_[3] Имеется в виду первый фильм про Джеймса Бонда «Доктор Ноу» с Шоном Коннери в главной роли. Вышел в прокат в октябре 1962 года._

_[4] Cadillac Series 62 — ряд автомобилей, производившихся Cadillac с 1940 по 1964 год. В модельном ряду они заменили 65-ю серию. В 1959 году они были переименованы в Series 6200._


	4. Глава 3

— Ты точно уверен?

Мойра, чуть нахмурившись, внимательно посмотрела на него. Ее левая рука лежала на спинке инвалидного кресла, придвинутого вплотную к кровати. Рядом стоял Хэнк, готовый, чуть что, предложить свою помощь. За окном давно стемнело, и до назначенного Аррастией времени оставалось всего ничего.

Чарльз заставил себя перевести взгляд на кресло. В нем нет ничего страшного, твердо сказал он себе, просто еще один атрибут новой жизни, необходимый инструмент, и только. Но все равно от одного его вида, от одной лишь мысли, что теперь ему придется всю оставшуюся жизнь провести в инвалидной коляске, словно чья-то ледяная рука скручивала внутренности в тугой комок. И все-таки лучше сесть в кресло, чем если бы его несли вниз на руках.

— Да, — сглотнув, кивнул он.

— Хорошо.

Еще раз убедившись, что кресло стоит совершенно неподвижно, Мойра кивнула. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул и, продолжая опираться одной рукой о постель, другой подхватил правую ногу под колено и скинул ее с кровати. Затем повторил ту же процедуру с левой, после чего приподнялся на руках и немного повернулся так, что в итоге оказался сидящим на краю постели. Самое легкое было сделано.

Теперь предстояло собственно перебраться в кресло, и вот это было уже гораздо сложнее. Те дюймы, что отделяли сиденье от кровати, казались непреодолимыми, и слабый предательский голосок где-то глубоко внутри настойчиво зашептал, призывая отказаться от этого безумия и попросить помощи. Зачем мучиться? Зачем терпеть лишнюю боль, если ее и так предостаточно? Он еще сможет сделать это сам, позже, когда окрепнет и освоится в новом положении.

Стиснув зубы, Чарльз ухватился правой рукой за подлокотник. Голосок сделался громче, теперь к нему присоединился еще и страх упасть. На мгновение зажмурившись, Чарльз крепче стиснул подлокотник и рывком поднялся над кроватью. В какой-то миг ему все же показалось, что он не справится, что он неправильно рассчитал движение, и сейчас опора уйдет из-под него и он окажется на полу, но миг прошел, и он, не очень удачно, приземлившись на самый край, но все-таки очутился в кресле. Чувствуя, как колотится сердце, а по лицу стекают ручейки пота, Чарльз еще раз приподнялся на трясущихся руках, усаживаясь глубже, затем по очереди поставил ноги на подножки и, наконец-то, откинулся на спинку, чтобы перевести дух.

Где-то позади его собственного смущения, ненависти к своей беспомощности и страха перед будущим ярко пламенели полные сочувствия мысли Мойры и Хэнка.

— Все в порядке? Ты готов?

Дождавшись кивка, Мойра пошла вперед, чтобы придержать дверь, а Хэнк взялся за ручки позади кресла. Это было странное, пугающее ощущение — мир движется вокруг тебя, а ты не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Неустойчивость, неуверенность, близкие к тому, чтобы захлестнуть разум панической волной. Чарльз крепко вцепился в подлокотники. Казалось, в следующий миг кресло обязательно опрокинется или намертво застрянет в дверном проеме. Но проем был благополучно преодолен, и они повернули в сторону холла.

Врач, словно специально, был там. Хотя какое «словно», усмехнулся про себя Чарльз, заглянув в его сознание.

— И все же я считаю, что вы зря так рано покидаете нас, сеньор Завьер, — произнес он, протягивая руку для пожатия.

— Я же подписал ту вашу бумагу, где говорится, что принимаю всю ответственность на себя. Ваша совесть чиста, — улыбнулся Чарльз, отвечая на рукопожатие. — Прощайте.

В бархатистом, усыпанном звездами небе ярко светился тонкий серп луны. Чарльз закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как лица ласково касается теплый ветерок, и всей грудью вдохнул пьянящий воздух. Из темноты вынырнули две фигуры, в которых он сразу же узнал Алекса и Шона. Парни дежурили на улице на случай, если посыльный Аррастии появится слишком рано.

— Как вы, профессор? — поспешил поинтересоваться Алекс.

— Спасибо, неплохо, — улыбнулся Чарльз. С одной стороны, это была правда — наконец-то он мог отправиться домой, где попытается восстановить свою жизнь, но с другой сочувствие, постоянно присутствовавшее в сознании ребят, понимание собственной неполноценности по сравнению с ними, необходимость смотреть снизу вверх были невыносимы. А ведь это только начало.

— Все тихо? — Мойра оглянулась, точно ожидала увидеть припаркованный неподалеку автомобиль.

— Ну еще пара минут у него точно есть, — пожал плечами Шон.

— Надеюсь, это будет действительно человек Аррастии, а не агент Хе Дос или какой еще конторы, — вздохнул Алекс. 

— Не переживай, я сразу узнаю, если нас попытаются обмануть, — заверил его Чарльз.

И тут вдали послышался шум мотора. Он все нарастал, пока на дороге не появился автомобиль, насколько можно было рассмотреть — легковой «Плимут»[1]. Стоило ему остановиться, как дверца открылась, и наружу выбрался молодой, крепко сложенный мужчина. Чарльз быстро проверил его мысли, но в них не было и намека на предательство.

— Славный вечер, сеньорита, — произнес тот.

— Да, жаль только луна пока маленькая, — отозвалась Мойра условленной фразой.

Кубинец удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Сеньору лучше сесть сзади. Я открою багажник.

Чарльз неловко подкатился к задней дверце, предусмотрительно распахнутой их новым знакомым, и неуверенно посмотрел на высокое сиденье. Нет, он точно не справится, как бы ни хотелось обратного. Пока что это не для него.

— Хэнк, ты не мог бы помочь? — заставив голос звучать твердо, позвал он.

— Да, конечно.

Нагнувшись, чтобы Чарльз без труда мог обхватить его за шею, Хэнк взял его под колени и, осторожно, чтобы случайно не ударить, нырнул в салон, где бережно опустил свою ношу на сиденье.

— Все, дальше я сам, — немного резковато произнес Чарльз. В этот миг он порадовался, что на дворе ночь и никто не может видеть, как он мучительно покраснел. Когда Хэнк беспрекословно исчез, чтобы сложить кресло и убрать его в багажник, он попытался подвинуться ближе к середине дивана. Не без труда, но это удалось. Надежнее установив ноги на пол машины, Чарльз откинул голову, давая себе отдышаться. В салоне негромко работало радио, кажется, шла какая-то музыкальная передача, из динамиков доносилось напевное «Dónde va? que mi voz ya no quiere escuchar…», подозрительно напоминавшее «В последний раз» Элвиса Пресли [2].

Хлопнула крышка багажника, слева открылась дверца, и внутрь нырнула Мойра. Чуть отстав от нее, на переднем сиденье устроились Алекс и Шон. Последними сели водитель-кубинец, не проронивший больше ни слова, и Хэнк.

Когда машина тронулась, в душе опять поднялась волна испуга. Всякое мельчайшее отклонение от прямой линии заставляло Чарльза мотаться из стороны в сторону, и никакой возможности прекратить это не имелось. Раньше в качестве амортизаторов служили ноги, но теперь все, что он мог, — вцепиться в край сиденья и надеяться, что в случае особенно сильного толчка с него не слетит.

— Держись за меня, — наклонившись, шепнула Мойра и сжала его руку. Сокращая амплитуду движения, она придвинулась ближе и выставила локоть, чтобы еще больше ограничить свободное пространство. Сразу стало легче, и Чарльз наконец-то сумел немного расслабиться.

— Мы едем на пляж неподалеку от Матансаса, — заговорил кубинец. Машина уже успела миновать городские постройки и теперь неслась по пустому темному шоссе. — Там вас будет ждать лодка, которая и доставит на «La Perla Negra» [3]. Хозяин желает вам удачи.

Чарльз глядел на тьму за окном, а внутри причудливо переплетались совершенно противоположные чувства. Он был рад наконец-то вернуться домой, но перспектива путешествия на корабле пугала. Что с ним будет там, если даже здесь, в машине, зажатый между Мойрой и Хэнком, он ощущает себя настолько шатко? И неужели это — еще одна потеря, которую принесло ранение и с которой придется смириться?

Где-то через полчаса машина свернула с шоссе на неприметную дорогу, проехала еще немного и остановилась. В воздухе запахло морем, послышался шум прибоя. Футах в двадцати от того места, где они затормозили, зажегся фонарь. Судя по тому, что он начал приближаться, кто-то держал его в руке. Наконец, неизвестный, чей силуэт уже можно было без труда различить, остановился и поднял фонарь выше.

— Эстебан? — окликнул он.

— А, это ты, Хорхе, — с изрядной долей облегчения откликнулся водитель и, открыв дверцу, выбрался наружу. — Я думал, будет Луис. Договаривались же, что он встретит.

— Капитан днем сожрал какую-то дрянь на рынке и теперь валяется с тазиком в каюте, — хохотнул Хорхе. — Синьоры, сеньорита, хозяин предупредил о вас. Сейчас Санчес подведет лодку, и можно будет отправляться.

Чарльз опять не рискнул выбираться из машины самостоятельно. Кроме того, он не сомневался, что на песке от инвалидного кресла будет мало толка, поэтому, чувствуя себя до ужаса отвратительно, попросил Хэнка отнести его в лодку. Там ему помогли устроиться на дне на расстеленном одеяле. Мойра села рядом, давая опору, и Чарльз снова ощутил себя как тогда, на том проклятом пляже. Не прошло и пяти минут, как все погрузились, Хорхе занял место у руля, а Санчес на веслах, и они почти бесшумно отчалили.

Чарльз не видел, куда они плывут, только чувствовал мягкое покачивание лодки на волнах. Высоко над головой сияли звезды, складываясь в причудливые узоры. Вскоре ход лодки замедлился, качка стала немного сильнее, и наконец они мягко обо что-то ударились и встали.

— Эй, парни! Держите!

За шумом волн послышался слабый скрип. Чарльз хотел было уже попытаться выяснить, что происходит, как перед ним, заслоняя небо, возник Хорхе.

— Мы сейчас поднимем вас на борт, синьор.

Чувствуя, как сердце ухнуло куда-то в пятки, Чарльз кивнул. Приподнявшись на руках, он слегка повернулся и увидел борт корабля со спущенной по нему веревочной лестницей и некой сложной конструкцией, несколько напоминавшей гамак на лебедке. Вне всяких сомнений, этот механизм предназначался для него.

— Не бойтесь, синьор, мы аккуратненько. Раз — и там.

Чарльз сглотнул и снова кивнул. Испытывая мучительное унижение от собственной беспомощности, он позволил кубинцам приподнять себя и уложить на матерчатый «гамак». Как только все было готово, Хорхе подал сигнал, и «гамак» медленно поплыл вверх. Кубинец, придерживая его одной рукой, чтобы тот не стукнулся о борт, поднимался рядом по веревочной лестнице.

Вскоре высота стала довольно приличной, и Чарльз почувствовал, как по спине пробежала волна ледяного озноба. Если вдруг что-то случится, если лебедка порвется, он упадет в воду и ничего не сможет сделать для своего спасения. Разумом он понимал, что эта мысль абсурдна, что, в конце концов, рядом Хэнк, Алекс, Шон, но это не помогало — вид медленно удаляющихся волн заставлял желудок болезненно сжиматься, а волоски на коже вставать дыбом.

И тут движение остановилось. Хорхе перемахнул через борт, и «гамак» осторожно опустили на палубу.

Их устроили в тесной каюте. Предложили обращаться, если что-то понадобится, посоветовали лечь спать, все равно в Майами они придут не раньше девяти утра, и пожелали приятного путешествия. Капитан, тот самый Луис, которого упоминали на пляже, мучительно улыбнулся напоследок, причем улыбка больше походила на гримасу, и поспешил исчезнуть. Судя по звукам, его снова вывернуло, на это раз за борт, а по мыслям — он уже сто раз проклял тот час, когда соблазнился на рынке миской ахиако [4].

— Надеюсь, все будет хорошо, — выдохнула Мойра, проводив его взглядом. — Ты как, в порядке?

— Да, — почти не солгал Чарльз. Плыть на корабле оказалось не так страшно, как он думал. Море было спокойным, качка практически не ощущалась, и он мог просто лежать, позволяя спине отдохнуть после поездки.

Понемногу все уснули, но к нему сон решительно не шел. В больнице Чарльз представлял возвращение домой как главный шаг к тому, чтобы собрать разбитую вдребезги жизнь воедино, начать приводить ее в норму после случившейся катастрофы, но здесь, на этом кораблике, плывущем в сторону Штатов, изо всех темных углов принялись выныривать страхи и сомнения. Они кружили по слабо освещенной каюте, будоража воображение и заставляя мучительно бояться неведомого будущего. Что он будет теперь делать, потеряв возможность свободно распоряжаться своим телом? Как станет справляться с трудностями, о которых раньше и не догадывался? Несколько дней в больнице, когда он изо всех сил старался вернуть элементарные навыки — садиться в постели, пересаживаться с кровати в кресло, просто сидеть дольше пяти минут — ясно показали, как это сложно и больно, какого требует напряжения и самообладания. А ведь дальше предстоит заново научиться передвигаться, теперь уже в инвалидном кресле, каким-то образом следить за гигиеной, справляться с кучей других бытовых мелочей. Получится ли у него?

После ухода Эрика и Рэйвен он остался один. Конечно, сейчас рядом есть Мойра, Хэнк, Алекс, Шон, при необходимости они могут прийти на помощь, но на берегу все закончится. Они получат возможность отправиться домой. Что будет тогда? Ему придется нанять сиделку, которая станет ухаживать за ним, помогать одеваться, принимать душ? Унизительность одной только мысли об этом заставляла стискивать кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони. 

Эрик, дружище, что же ты наделал!..

Чарльз не сразу понял, что что-то на корабле неуловимо поменялось. Было, наверно, около четырех часов утра, когда снаружи торопливо застучали шаги. Сначала он списал это на какие-то служебные надобности, вроде смены дежурства, но беготня не прекращалась. Тогда он решил заглянуть глубже, и обнаружил, что мысли контрабандистов чуть ли не светятся от переполняющих их тревоги и страха.

Протянув руку, Чарльз потряс Мойру за плечо.

— Проснись!

Та почти мгновенно села, очумело тряся головой.

— Что такое?

— По-моему, что-то случилось, слышишь?

Мойра прислушалась к беготне снаружи.

— Пойду узнаю, в чем дело, — решила она и вышла, а Чарльз остался ждать.

Минуты тянулись мучительно долго, тем более что паника в сознании моряков только нарастала. Наконец, дверь открылась, вошла Мойра. Выглядела она растерянной и немного испуганной. 

— Что там? — Чарльз приподнялся на локтях и выжидающе посмотрел на нее.

— За нами увязался патрульный корабль Береговой охраны[5]. Луис уже полчаса не может от него оторваться. Похоже, он нас нагоняет, — совсем потерянно закончила она.

Черт возьми! Чарльз рывком, отчего по спине сразу же прокатилась волна боли, сел. Вот только этого им не хватало. Общаться с представителями властей он сейчас не хотел и попросту не мог. 

— Нам точно не удастся уйти?

— Капитан сказал, это дело получаса, максимум минут сорока. «Жемчужина» — очень быстрый корабль, но против одного из патрульных катеров он не выстоит.

— Что случилось? — Голоса, видимо, разбудили Хэнка, и тот теперь сонно щурился. Мойра быстро ввела его в курс дела. От известия, что через полчаса их настигнет Береговая охрана, из горла Хэнка вырвался низкий рык, а шерсть на загривке встала дыбом. Шон с Алексом заворочались, но, к счастью, не проснулись.

— Профессор, — Хэнк обеспокоенно повернулся к Чарльзу, — может, вы…

— Да. Раз у нас нет шансов оторваться, я попробую внушить патрульным, что нас нужно оставить в покое.

Корабль шел очень ровно, но все же его, хоть и слабо, но покачивало на волнах, и спину уже начало тянуть от необходимости осознанно сохранять равновесие. Чарльз не был уверен, что сумеет быстро войти в разум их преследователей, тем более что они все еще находились довольно далеко. Лучше всего сейчас было бы найти опору, чтобы освободить себя от необходимости рассредоточивать внимание. Оптимальным вариантом казалась стена, но, чтобы опереться на нее, требовалось повернуться, поскольку Чарльз сидел к ней боком, а это было непросто. Приподнявшись на руках, он немного сдвинулся вбок и в сторону, потом еще немного. В какой-то момент пришлось заняться ногами, а потом опять поворачиваться. Мойра и Хэнк, к счастью, помощь не предлагали, и Чарльз был им за это благодарен. Он должен делать все сам, иначе ему не останется ничего иного, кроме как признать себя беспомощным калекой. Наконец, и даже довольно быстро, он оказался ровно в том положении, в каком хотел. Прислонившись к стене, Чарльз немного подождал, пока выровняется дыхание и сердце перестанет колотиться слишком быстро, а потом поднял руку и прижал пальцы к виску.

Видимо, катер подошел уже достаточно близко, потому что проникнуть в сознание патрульных удалось без особого труда. Чарльз наскоро просмотрел их воспоминания, убедился, что они просто случайно наткнулись на нарушителя и стали его преследовать, а затем настойчиво произнес: «Вы нас уже досматривали и ничего не нашли. Оставьте нас в покое. Разворачивайтесь и уплывайте». Пронаблюдав, как капитан катера командует: «Стоп машина. Полный назад», и убедившись, что приказ исполняется, Чарльз вынырнул.

— Они не будут нас преследовать, — сказал он с напряженным вниманием смотревшим на него Хэнку и Мойре.

И правда, довольно скоро суетливая беготня снаружи смолкла, и взошедшее солнце озарило мирно плывущий по бескрайней глади моря кораблик. Но Чарльз его не видел — он спал.

 

* * *

 

Их высадили на старом пирсе у какого-то заброшенного пляжа. Вдалеке виднелись высотные дома, смутно слышался шум автострады. Лодкой, доставившей их на берег, опять управляли Хорхе и Санчес. Попрощавшись, кубинцы быстро вернулись на корабль, и «Жемчужина» сразу же взяла новый курс, скоро скрывшись из глаз.

Все утро Чарльз был каким-то излишне задумчивым и молчаливым, и Мойре это ужасно не нравилось. На Кубе он держался слишком хорошо для человека, недавно узнавшего, что никогда больше не сможет ходить, и она боялась, что теперь наступила реакция. Это было малодушием, но она совершенно не хотела иметь с ней дело. Она просто не представляла, как можно поддержать человека с такой несгибаемой силой воли, если тому понадобится не физическая, а эмоциональная помощь. Но в случае необходимости она была готова попытаться.

— Ну вот и все, — вздохнул Чарльз и попытался улыбнуться.

— Профессор, я… — Хэнк откашлялся и смущенно переступил с ноги на ногу. С его обликом это смотрелось особенно нелепо. — Если вы не против, я хотел бы остаться. Лаборатория разрушена, отдела больше нет, и идти мне некуда. Так что вот…

На этот раз Чарльзу удалось улыбнуться по-настоящему.

— Конечно, ты можешь остаться, если хочешь. Мой дом всегда открыт для всех вас.

— Я тоже пока останусь. После того, что было на Кубе, мне нужно время, чтобы прийти в себя. Привыкнуть к мысли, что мною решили пожертвовать, — Мойра зябко поежилась, хотя утро было теплым и даже жарким. Вот только воспоминания о ракетах в небе заставляли воздух разом превращаться в жидкий азот.

Шон и Алекс переглянулись.

— Профессор, если надо, мы…

— Вы не должны оправдываться, — мягко перебил Алекса Чарльз. — И не должны ничем жертвовать. Просто знайте, что вас всегда ждут и всегда будут вам рады. Если вы хотите идти, идите.

Алекс и Шон снова переглянулись, а затем Алекс протянул руку для пожатия.

— Наверно, знакомство с вами — лучшее, что случилось в моей жизни, профессор, — очень серьезно произнес он.

— И со мной тоже, — согласился с ним Шон.

— Не думаю. — Чарльз с улыбкой покачал головой. — Вас ждет еще много хорошего, если вы не уподобитесь Эрику. Ярость и ненависть притягивают себе подобное. Мы сильнее людей, а значит, должны быть разумнее, защищать их, а не вымещать злость. Удачи вам.

— Спасибо. Если мы понадобимся, просто позовите. Мы не заставим себя ждать. Пока, Зверь, — Алекс хлопнул Хэнка по плечу и повернулся к Мойре, — до свиданья, агент Мактаггерт.

Шон предпочел пожать Хэнку руку. Попрощавшись с Мойрой, он, вслед за Алексом, двинулся по пирсу в сторону пляжа. Чарльз смотрел им вслед, и Мойра никак не могла понять, что за выражение застыло у него на лице. Наконец, он вздрогнул, точно очнувшись, и повернулся к оставшимся спутникам.

— Как будем добираться до поместья?

— Можно арендовать машину, — неуверенно предложила Мойра.  
_____________________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Plymouth («Плимут») — самостоятельное подразделение в составе Chrysler, существовавшее с 1928 по 2001 год. Занималось производством легковых автомобилей и минивэнов._

_Четырехдверная модель «Plymouth Suburban» 1955 года выпуска: http://www.spacroftmodels.co.uk/Brooklin%20%201955%20Plymouth%20Belvedere%20Suburban%20001%20x%20150_1.jpg._

_[2] «Где она ходит? И мой голос уже не хочет слушать…». Слова знаменитой песни La Paloma («Голубка»). На русском языке она известна в переводе С. Болотина и Т. Сикорской («О, голубка моя, будь со мною, молю, В этом синем и пенном просторе…»). Песню очень любят на Кубе, а за свою долгую жизнь она пережила немало приключений. Элвис Пресли исполнил «Голубку», переведенную на английский язык под названием «No more», в фильме «Голубые Гавайи» (1961)._

_[3] «Черная жемчужина» (исп.)_

_[4] Национальное кубинское блюдо, суп, в состав которого входят свинина или говядина, бананы, юкка, кукуруза, лимон, соус, а также тыква и другие овощи._

_[5] Береговая охрана США (United States Coast Guard (USCG), US Coast Guard) — военная служба США, предназначенная для наблюдения за выполнением федерального законодательства и обеспечения безопасности плавания судов в водах открытого моря и во внутренних водоёмах страны._

**_КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОЙ ЧАСТИ_ **


	5. Часть 2. Америка. Глава 1

Чарльз лежал на спине на разложенном заднем сиденье потрепанного «Шевроле», который несся в сторону Нью-Йорка. За рулем сидела Мойра, в очередной раз сменившая Хэнка. После начала этого последнего этапа их путешествия прошло уже шесть часов. Поначалу Чарльз всерьез опасался, что слетит на пол из-за малейшего толчка, и прижимал к сиденью ладони, чтобы дать себе дополнительную опору, но время шло, а движение оставалось все таким же ровным, плавным и убаюкивающим. 

Наконец-то он возвращается домой. Там, в поместье можно будет собрать осколки вдребезги разбитой жизни воедино и начать все сначала. В доме, где прошло его детство, где он рос вместе с Рэйвен, в разбросанных повсюду вещах до сих пор видно ее присутствие, равно как в расставленных на доске шахматах на столике в библиотеке видна рука Эрика. Призраки самых дорогих людей, которые никогда не вернутся.

Они давно уже проехали южные штаты, и в пролетающем за окнами пейзаже все отчетливее ощущалось дыхание осени. Небо теперь по большей части хмурилось, а листва на деревьях, сочная и яркая во Флориде, казалась какой-то пожухлой.

— Как ты? Может, остановиться где-нибудь на ночь? — бросив взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, спросила Мойра. — Скоро вечер, до поместья мы доберемся не раньше полуночи. Вряд ли тебе сейчас полезны такие поездки.

Безусловно, она была права. Из-за не слишком удобной позы спина болела сильнее обычного, да и в голове начала ворочаться мигрень, пока что слабая, но грозящая через пару часов перерасти в полноценный приступ, но Чарльз не собирался сдаваться. Нет, сегодня он будет ночевать дома, и это станет первым шагом к возвращению прежней жизни. Ну или чего-то, максимально на нее похожего.

— Я в порядке, спасибо. 

Спорить Мойра не стала.

Было уже за полночь, когда они миновали ворота поместья. Темное здание без единого огонька производило гнетущее впечатление. Словно из него высосали всю жизнь, и здесь, перед ними возвышается огромное окостеневшее тело некогда живого существа. 

Машина, шурша шинами по гравию, обогнула фонтан и мягко затормозила напротив входа. Чарльз на мгновение закрыл глаза, глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с силами, и, опершись ладонями о сиденье, сел. Теперь предстояло перебраться ближе к дверце. Он уже почти справился с задачей, когда та открылась, и в салон заглянул Хэнк.

— Помочь?

Ответ на этот вопрос мог быть только один, но Чарльз все равно колебался. Странно было вернуться домой, в место, где прошла практически вся его жизнь, откуда он уехал всего несколько дней назад, и понимать, насколько все изменилось. Хотелось выйти из машины, войти в дом, подняться в спальню — привычные, сотни, тысячи раз проделанные действия, но Чарльз знал, что ничего из этого больше не может. Почти ничего. Гордость требовала пересесть из машины в придерживаемое Хэнком кресло самостоятельно, но разум твердил, что еще рано. Он еще недостаточно окреп, да и слишком длинное путешествие, занявшее больше суток, отняло немало сил. Совершив над собой еще одно мучительное усилие, Чарльз кивнул:

— Да, пожалуйста.

Хэнк нырнул внутрь машины, взял его на руки, очень осторожно опустил на сиденье кресла и сделал шаг в сторону, давая дальше действовать самостоятельно. Ночной воздух пах сыростью, травой, первой опавшей листвой. Чувствуя, как замирает сердце, Чарльз подрагивающими пальцами взялся за колеса и попытался сдвинуться с места. Это оказалось не так-то просто, коляска так и норовила повернуть не туда, куда следует, но в конце концов все удалось. Он подъехал к крыльцу и… разочарованно замер. Черт возьми, лестница! И как только он мог о ней забыть? Наверно, дело в том, что раньше подъемы и спуски были делом столь легким и естественным, что о них нечего было даже задумываться. Он просто шагал и в итоге попадал, куда надо. Сейчас же несколько ведущих к дверям ступенек сделались неодолимым препятствием.

— Ты позволишь? — послышался сзади голос Мойры.

Все еще чувствуя переполняющие его обиду и разочарование, Чарльз кивнул и в следующий миг ощутил, как кресло откидывается назад, отчего передние колеса поднимаются в воздух. С бешено колотящимся сердцем, он схватился за подлокотники.

— Я осторожно, — заверила Мойра и, вплотную подведя коляску к лестнице, толкнула ее вперед, заставила преодолеть первую ступеньку, затем вторую, потом третью… Весь подъем занял, наверно, полминуты, но за это время Чарльз успел испытать полную гамму чувств человека, повисшего на одной руке над пропастью. Каждая новая ступенька заставляла внутренности болезненно сжиматься в ожидании, что сейчас колеса соскользнут, и он завалится назад, так что возможность вновь оказаться на ровной поверхности принесла немалое облегчение.

Протянув руку, Мойра открыла дверь, завела кресло внутрь и тут же выпустила ручки. Загорелся свет, и Чарльз наткнулся взглядом на очередную, теперь уже гораздо более длинную лестницу. Господи, а ведь его спальня на втором этаже!

— Боюсь, тут я не справлюсь, — подрагивающим голосом произнесла Мойра. — Хэнк пошел разобраться с машиной. Он сейчас вернется и…

Вместо конца фразы она как-то странно то ли вдохнула, то ли всхлипнула.

— Да, точно, Хэнк, — эхом повторил Чарльз. Он сидел, не сводя глаз с лестницы, а в голове билась только одна мысль: как он мог об этом не подумать? 

— Знаешь, есть разные способы. — Голос Мойры дрожал все сильнее, но она мужественно сражалась с собой. — Можно сделать специальный пандус. Или подъемник. Не обязательно, чтобы тебе помогали.

Чарльз молча кивнул и наконец-то отвернулся. Ну да, можно. Здесь, в этом доме. Но не сделаешь же их везде, в каждом здании, где имеются ступеньки.

— Наверно, можно даже научиться самому… подниматься… — совсем неуверенно закончила Мойра, и тут в холл вошел Хэнк.

— Думал оставить машину на улице, только переставить ее подальше, но потом решил загнать в гараж, — пояснил он и обернулся к Чарльзу. — Профессор, если вы не против, я сначала помог бы подняться наверх вам, а потом уже поднял бы кресло. Так будет быстрее и безопаснее.

— Хорошо.

Какая, в конце концов, разница, если он все равно не может сам одолеть лестницу? Если его, так или иначе, нужно таскать на руках, как младенца, или возить в коляске, когда необходимо добраться из одного места в другое? Какая, черт возьми, разница?

Хэнк был сильным, очень сильным, но даже он к концу подъема немного запыхался. Наверху их уже ждала Мойра, специально притащившая из ближайшей комнаты мягкое кресло. Хэнк опустил в него свою ношу и пошел обратно, а Чарльз окинул взглядом коридор. Его спальня там, в дальнем конце. Он получил то, что хотел — он снова дома. Здесь можно начать все сначала, как мечталось в больнице на далекой Кубе. Вот только сейчас он почему-то чувствовал себя запертым в тюрьме.

 

* * *

 

Два часа спустя Чарльз лежал в постели и смотрел в темноту, скрывавшую потолок. Рядом, вплотную к кровати, стояло инвалидное кресло — символ новой жизни. Во всем теле разливалась усталость, но сон не шел, отгоняемый прочь мрачными мыслями.

Возвращение домой не принесло успокоения и не добавило сил. Единственное, что оно сумело, — лишь сделать боль сильнее. Перед тем как уйти и оставить его одного, Хэнк помог Чарльзу принять душ и переодеться. Ничего более унизительного он в своей жизни еще не испытывал. Да, тогда, в больнице, Мойра тоже помогала ему сменить пижаму на брюки с рубашкой, но это было совсем другое. Так было надо, чтобы побыстрее выбраться с Кубы. Но дома, думал он, все каким-то образом наладится, сразу пойдет лучше. Ага, как бы не так.

То, что ему ни за что в жизни не справиться в ванной самостоятельно, стало ясно с первого же взгляда. Чарльз вообще не представлял, как, хотя бы чисто теоретически, можно перебраться из кресла в душ. Да еще там надо стоять… Хэнк очень старался, изо всех сил пытался помогать как можно меньше, быть максимально деликатным, но ему все равно никогда не удалось бы сделать процедуру менее унизительной. Поэтому, когда с душем было покончено, Чарльз испытал облегчение. Переодевание можно как-то перетерпеть, а там он наконец-то останется один и попробует придумать, как со всем этим справиться.

Вот и остался, но завтрашний день рисуется в воображении столь же черным, как тьма за окном. И послезавтрашний. И послепосле… Все будущее, встающее вереницей однообразных унылых буден, похожих друг на друга как близнецы, полных беспомощности, слабости и унижения. А ведь еще так недавно оно лучилось радужными красками и обещало все блага мира. Еще бы, самый молодой оксфордский профессор, блестящий генетик с великолепными перспективами. И что осталось теперь? Что он вообще теперь может?

От злости и отчаяния Чарльз саданул кулаком по ноге и уже привычно не почувствовал ничего. Он может бить себя, колоть ножом, наносить любые травмы, но ноги не откликнутся, ни одной искоркой боли не намекнут, что что-то не в порядке. Их просто больше нет. Бесполезные, никчемные отростки. А завтра его снова будут мыть, одевать, на руках спускать по лестнице.

Впервые за тридцать лет в голову Чарльза забрела мысль, что жизнь не стоит борьбы.

 

* * * 

 

Мойра вытащила из чашки заварочный пакетик, выбросила его в мусорное ведро, но пить не стала, а просто прислонилась к столешнице. Часы показывали половину второго ночи. С момента их приезда прошло почти полтора часа, но Хэнк до сих пор не вернулся от Чарльза, и это пугало. Кажется, тот пока не понимал до конца, насколько все теперь для него изменится. Больница — это одно, там нормально болеть, нуждаться в помощи, но здесь совсем другое дело. Чарльзу придется столкнуться с огромным количеством препятствий, которые люди обычно просто не замечают. И, кажется, он уже познакомился с частью из них. Мойра мысленно поднялась на крыльцо, вошла в холл, сделала несколько шагов вверх по лестнице… Сколько всего придется переделать в доме, чтобы Чарльз не чувствовал себя беспомощным! По крайней мере, настолько, насколько это теперь вообще будет возможно. 

Она надеялась, что рано или поздно Чарльз справится. Все-таки с его уровнем интеллекта просто не существует проблем, которые нельзя решить так или иначе. Вот только прежде он, скорее всего, погрузится в такую бездну отчаяния от того, что будет биться об стену, пытаясь жить, как прежде, и не имея ни малейшей возможности сделать это, что вероятность скорого благополучного исхода можно считать практически равной нулю. С этим нужно было что-то делать, но она совершенно не представляла, что именно.

Минутная стрелка на часах дрогнула и переместилась еще немного. Без двадцати два. В Вашингтоне, как и в Нью-Йорке сейчас глубокая ночь. Не самое лучшее время для звонка с точки зрения вежливости, но самое удачное, если не хочешь, чтобы тебя вычислили.

Осторожно отпив глоток из исходящей парком чашки, Мойра подошла к телефону, взяла трубку и принялась набирать хорошо знакомый номер. Диск с жужжанием проворачивался, в трубке слышался легкий шорох помех. Наконец, он сменился гудками. Пять, десять, пятнадцать. На восемнадцатом, когда Мойра уже было решила, что никто не ответит, трубку сняли.

— Алло, — донесся с той стороны сонный голос.

— Привет, Оливер, это я.

— Какое еще… — раздраженно начал бывший глава Отдела Икс, но почти сразу же запнулся и продолжил уже гораздо бодрее. — Господи, Мойра, ты?!

— Я, — призналась Мойра и сделала еще один глоток. — Извини, что так поздно, но я не хотела звонить в офис. Сам понимаешь почему.

— Ты где? Ты в порядке? — Оливер ее словно не слышал, а его голос даже дрожал от волнения. Раньше они не слишком часто общались, но за то недолгое время, что прошло между ее знакомством с Чарльзом и разгромом Отдела, как-то незаметно сошлись ближе. Оливер оказался отличным профессионалом и хорошим другом.

— Не важно, где я. И да, со мной все хорошо. Я хотела узнать, как обстоят дела в конторе.

— Весело, — хмыкнул Оливер. — Вы что такое натворили, что у нас половина народа стояла на ушах? Директор ходил мрачнее тучи, бросался на всех подряд. Что у вас там вышло?

Послышался скрип ступеней. Выглянув в дверной проем, Мойра увидела спускающегося Хэнка. Вид у того был растерянный и даже расстроенный.

— Прости, не могу тебе рассказать. Мне еще самой надо переварить. А что у нас про субботу рассказывают? — не удержалась она от любопытства.

— Да чего только не говорят. — Из трубки донесся вздох. — В самой невинной интерпретации рассказывают, что русские взбунтовались, расстреляли свой же корабль и наотрез отказались выполнять приказ Москвы. В самой невероятной — что линия блокады была нарушена, мы и русские выпустили друг в дружку по десятку ракет, но, когда все должно было взлететь к чертям, появились какие-то люди, — Оливер хмыкнул, — которые уничтожили все ракеты прямо в воздухе. Голыми руками. В это никто не верит, но слухи все равно ходят, причем, с каждым часом обрастают новыми, совершенно невероятными подробностями. Так что все ждут тебя, чтобы хорошенько расспросить. Ты куда запропастилась?

— Я не вернусь. — Мойра вздохнула. Судя по звону посуды, Хэнк тоже решил заварить себе чашечку чая. — По крайней мере, пока.

— Что стряслось? — Теперь в голосе Оливера отчетливо слышался испуг.

— Нас решили убить. — Мойра передернула плечами и отпила еще один глоток. Чай уже немного остыл и начал горчить, как и слегка потускневшие воспоминания о событиях на Кубе. — После того, как мы всех спасли, нас решили убить. Прости, я не могу пока спокойно об этом говорить.

Пару секунд Оливер сочувственно молчал, а потом осторожно спросил:

— И что теперь? Что будешь делать?

— Не знаю. Посмотрю. Пока мне нужно просто прийти в себя.

В трубке опять повисло молчание, теперь уже неловкое. 

— Ясно. Ну да, отдохни, приди в чувство. Я никому не скажу, что ты звонила, — наконец неуверенно произнес он.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Мойра.

— Слушай, а ты помнишь ту историю с пропавшим и нашедшимся сенатором? — внезапно резко сменил тему Оливер.

Мойра покопалась в памяти, но в голову ничего не приходило. Вроде бы что-то знакомое, но что именно? Произошедшее упорно не желало вспоминаться не то что в подробностях, а даже в общих чертах.

— Какую именно? 

— Тот загадочный случай, когда сенатор из легислатуры Айдахо исчез по дороге в Капитолий, а потом нашелся где-то в пригороде Айдахо-Фолса с полной потерей памяти? Наши парни тогда очень этим заинтересовались.

— Ах, да, точно. — В памяти потихоньку начали вырисовывать в общих чертах какие-то почти анекдотические истории, гулявшие по всей штаб-квартире. Мойра, правда, тогда почти не обратила на них внимания. Ее не смешили рассказы о людях, потерявших память. — Кажется, было еще несколько подобных случаев?

— Да, но история сенатора по времени оказалась последней. Август. С тех пор ни о чем подобном никто не слышал, и тут, представляешь, позавчера всплыл еще один случай! Пожарный из Бисмарка. Снова та же картина. Пропал, а потом нашелся довольно далеко от дома без малейшего понятия, кто он такой. Настоящая чертовщина. Подумывали тогда еще передать это дело ФБР, но решили, что уж больно похоже на русских. Промывка мозгов и все такое, а это наша юрисдикция. Непонятно, правда, за каким чертом это Москве надо. Ну ладно еще сенатор, но домохозяйка или студентка Колорадского университета[1]? — В трубке послышался слабый смешок. — Короче, это дело передали мне. Видимо, потому что безнадежное, не хотят испортить чью-нибудь перспективную карьеру.

— Да ладно тебе, Оливер, — попыталась утешить приятеля Мойра. — Ты хороший специалист и обязательно все распутаешь. Покажешь еще себя.

— Ты серьезно в это веришь? — В голосе Оливера чувствовалась странная смесь горечи и восхищения. — Ладно, бог с ним, как-нибудь разберусь. Так ты точно не хочешь сказать, где ты?

На мгновение Мойра засомневалась, но только на мгновение. Да, Оливер хороший парень, но она пока не готова вернуться в ЦРУ, да и Чарльзу нужна помощь, хотя бы на первое время. К тому же она не хотела, чтобы в Лэнгли узнали о поместье, явились сюда.

— Прости, нет.

— Ну как хочешь, — легко согласился Оливер. — Тогда просто знай, что если тебе понадобится помощь, позвони мне, и я сделаю все, что в моих силах.

— Спасибо. Не буду больше тебе мешать. Спокойной ночи.

— И тебе тоже спокойной ночи. — Оливер сладко зевнул на прощание и отключился.

Мойра положила трубку на рычаг. Несмотря на долгую дорогу и многочисленные переживания, у нее не было сна ни в одном глазу. В ЦРУ не хотят распространяться о событиях на Кубе даже среди своих. Не удивительно, военные показали там себя полными идиотами, а контора и правительство еще и подлецами, решившими убить тех, кто добровольно вызвался помочь спасти мир. Тряхнув головой, чтобы отогнать эти мысли, она развернулась и отправилась в кухню.

Хэнк сидел за столом. Перед ним стояла почти нетронутая кружка с чаем, и вид у парня по-прежнему был определенно невеселый.

— Что-то случилось? — встревожилась Мойра. Отыскав в шкафу еще один пакетик, она бросила его в свою чашку, долила кипятка и устроилась напротив.

— Да. Нет. Не знаю. — Хэнк вздохнул, снял очки и принялся протирать стекла полой рубашки. — Профессор, он… Я не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Все плохо? — Кажется, начали сбываться ее самые мрачные предположения. Так скоро!

— Наверно, — Хэнк наконец-то оторвался от процедуры чистки и так идеально прозрачных стекол, вернул очки на нос и продолжил: — Ты же знаешь, какой он. А сейчас, пока я был с ним, едва два слова сказал.

Похоже, все действительно плохо. Хотя стоит подождать утра. Может быть, все дело в усталости, и завтра, с наступлением нового дня страхи и опасения рассеются. Мойра понимала, что цепляется за соломинку, лжет самой себе, но она так хотела, чтобы Чарльзу не пришлось переживать период черного отчаяния, вызванный пониманием, что прежняя жизнь грубо оборвана, пути назад нет и придется приспосабливаться к новым условиям. Не хотела переживать это сама…

— Он мог просто устать. Мы проделали огромный путь, а Чарльзу, по-хорошему, следовало бы до сих пор находиться в больнице.

— Надеюсь, ты права. — Хэнк сделал глоток. Мойра видела, что он ей не поверил. Она сама себе сейчас не верила. Залпом опустошив чашку, Мойра встала.

— Пойдем спать. Утром будет видно, что и как. Тогда и станем разбираться с проблемами. 

 

* * *

 

Сквозь неплотно задернутые гардины в спальню проник золотистый солнечный луч. Любопытно ощупал сваленные на стул у окна вещи, скользнул по паркету и наконец добрался до кровати, где и решил обосноваться. Но просто оставаться на подушке он, видимо, посчитал скучным, потому что подвинулся еще немного и ласково коснулся щеки Чарльза. Тот, ощутив его прикосновение, обеспокоенно перекатился головой, но луч был настойчивым и не желал покидать приглянувшееся местечко.

Чарльз открыл глаза. Первым, на что наткнулся его взгляд, был хорошо знакомый потолок. Он дома! Наверно, Рэйвен давно уже встала и сейчас готовит на кухне кофе. Они вместе выпьют по чашке, и можно будет отправиться гулять, благо погода, видимо, замечательная.

А потом взгляд скользнул ниже, упал на инвалидное кресло у кровати, и сразу нахлынули воспоминания, заставляя сердце болезненно сжаться. Да, он дома, но Рэйвен здесь больше нет и никаких прогулок уже не будет. Он заперт в собственном теле и не может даже спуститься вниз. 

Вместе с воспоминаниями вернулось ощущение унижения и беспомощности, которыми оказался пропитан ужасный вчерашний вечер. Хэнк поднимал его по лестнице, мыл, одевал, потому что сам он не мог абсолютно ничего. Полная беспомощность. Неужели и дальше будет так же?

Ну уж нет! Сосредоточившись, Чарльз сел в постели, по очереди спустил ноги с кровати и замер, готовясь пересесть в кресло. Он еще ни разу не делал этого в одиночестве, без кого-либо рядом, кто мог бы подстраховать, помочь, если что-то пойдет не так. Воображение разом принялось рисовать всякие жуткие картины, но он постарался отогнать их прочь, ухватился правой рукой за подлокотник, подергал, убеждаясь, что кресло стоит неподвижно и не поедет в самый ответственный момент, и, вдохнув, рывком перебросил в него тело. 

Все прошло на удивление удачно: он не упал, не промахнулся и даже почти не ударился. Чарльз немного подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее, затянул ноги на подножки и откинулся на спинку, позволяя себе слегка расслабиться. Сердце в груди колотилось как сумасшедшее, слегка подрагивали сложенные на коленях руки, но в целом все было довольно неплохо. Чарльз посидел так с минуту, успокаиваясь, а потом решительно взялся за колеса. Пусть он не в силах спуститься по лестнице, но с частью обычных бытовых действий справится сам. По крайней мере, обязан попробовать.

Управлять креслом в комнате оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем он предполагал. Только на то, чтобы развернуться в нужную сторону, пришлось потратить немало сил и времени, но, в конце концов, Чарльз все же оказался лицом к ванной. Тяжело дыша, он вытер выступивший на лбу пот. С непривычки в мышцах рук ощущалась предательская слабость, а пальцы опять начали подрагивать от усталости. Но он не сдастся. Чарльз крепче сжал колеса и попытался заставить кресло двинуться прямо. Не тут-то было! Постеленный около кровати ковер значительно замедлял движение, да и вообще коляска то и дело норовила свернуть с прямой линии куда-то в сторону.

Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Чарльз удвоил усилия и — хвала богам — наконец-то оказался на паркете. Здесь дело пошло легче, если не учитывать несколько столкновений со стульями и один со столом, но в итоге он все же сумел попасть, куда собирался.

Следующим неприятным открытием стало то, до чего узкая дверь ванной. Раньше Чарльз этого даже не замечал, но сейчас растерянно остановился — а удастся ли вписаться в проем? Ночью Хэнк просто отнес его туда на руках, так что на ширину никто внимания не обратил. А что, если не удастся? Нужно будет нанимать строителей, чтобы те расширили проходы? 

Чарльз тряхнул головой, прогоняя лишние мысли. Самым краешком сознания он уловил, как проснулась Мойра. Одевшись, она наверняка поспешит к нему проверить, все ли в порядке, и тогда попытку вернуть хотя бы часть самостоятельности, крошечный кусочек прежней жизни можно будет считать провальной. Мойра ни за что бросит его — нет, она не станет вмешиваться, возможно, даже выйдет из комнаты, но все равно останется ждать снаружи, чтобы в любой момент прийти на помощь. Это не было плохо, совсем наоборот, но Чарльз хотел быть собой, а не немощным инвалидом, нуждающимся в том, чтобы рядом неотлучно дежурила сиделка.

Не желая больше терять время, он решительно двинулся вперед. Повезло. Кресло благополучно прошло в ванную и даже с запасом, однако сразу же возникли новые проблемы. Подкатив к раковине, Чарльз обнаружил, что, будучи удобной для стоящего человека, для сидящего она висит чересчур высоко. И если это еще можно было пережить, а со временем, возможно, даже привыкнуть, то зеркало с разместившимися рядом на полке стаканчиком с зубной пастой и щеткой и принадлежностями для бритья оказалось вне зоны досягаемости. О том, чтобы увидеть свое отражение нечего было и думать, а до туалетных принадлежностей пришлось бы тянуться.

Итак, бритье отменялось — пытаться сделать это на ощупь было просто глупо. Ну и черт с ним! Чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна злости и отчаяния от столкновения с очередной преградой, Чарльз подергал рычаг тормоза, покрепче ухватился левой рукой за подлокотник и попытался добраться хотя бы до зубной щетки. Спину из-за излишнего напряжения мгновенно прошил разряд боли, но у него получилось! Подцепив кончиками пальцев стакан с пастой и щеткой, он облегченно откинулся на спинку.

Дальше дело пошло проще. Весело зашумела вода, Чарльз почистил зубы, умылся, чувствуя, как колется под ладонями отросшая щетина. Полотенце тоже висело высоковато, но он уже знал, что делать. Хорошо бы, конечно, принять душ, но это пока недоступно. Хочется верить, что только пока.

В спальню он вернулся посвежевший. Слегка окрепшая после умывания надежда, что удастся вернуть жизнь под контроль, придавала сил, и Чарльз направился к гардеробу. Теперь можно было задуматься о том, как переодеться. По пути по-прежнему приходилось бороться с креслом, упорно не желавшим двигаться прямо. В какой-то момент, когда колеса оказались аккурат на границе паркета и ковра, оно совсем сильно вильнуло в сторону, Чарльз поспешил выправить ситуацию, но, видимо, излишне рьяно взялся за дело, потому что коляска развернулась чуть ли не на сто восемьдесят градусов. Дыхание перехватило от страха, что она сейчас возьмет и завалится на бок, но, к счастью, катастрофа ограничилась тем, что кресло врезалось в прикроватную тумбочку, и Чарльз локтем случайно смахнул с нее книгу. Та шлепнулась на пол, распахнув обложку и выставив на обозрение страницы. Первым побуждением было поднять том и положить на место. Чарльз попробовал наклониться, но практически сразу же понял, что не может сделать этого, не рискуя упасть. Перевеситься через подлокотник тоже не получалось. Несколько минут он пробовал так и этак, но добился только того, что на лице выступила испарина, а дыхание сбилось.

Хорошего настроения как не бывало. Чарльз сидел, смотрел на валявшуюся прямо рядом с ним на полу книгу и пытался задушить слезы. За что? Ну почему это случилось именно с ним? Почему из-за одного-единственного ранения он теперь лишен возможности делать все то, на что остальные даже не обращают внимания? В больнице он надеялся, что вернется домой и жизнь будет налаживаться, но вместо этого лишь открывает для себя все новые и новые вещи, которые начали требовать совершенно непомерных усилий или вовсе стали недоступны.

В дверь постучали, а затем створка приоткрылась, и в спальню заглянула Мойра. 

— Привет. Я хотела узнать, спишь ли ты еще, и… — начала она, но тут, видимо, разглядела лицо Чарльза, потому что встревоженно нахмурилась. — Что-то случилось?

— Ничего, — отрезал он и поспешил откатиться от треклятой книги, но было поздно. Чарльз отчетливо видел, как мысли Мойры наполнились беспокойством, и она шагнула внутрь.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Нет, спасибо. — Он очень старался сдерживаться, говорить ровно и спокойно, но руки предательски дрожали. Да уж, управлять креслом в таком состоянии просто невозможно, и он сложил ладони на коленях, одновременно пряча их от чужого взгляда. — Все в порядке. Мойра, ты не могла бы выйти?

— Ты уверен? — Та все еще колебалась, и Чарльз с трудом подавил в себе желание влезть ей в голову и заставить уйти силой. Он не мог ее сейчас видеть. Не мог никого. Ему требовалась хотя бы пара минут в одиночестве, чтобы успокоиться.

— Да. Уйди. Позови Хэнка, он уже встал. Я… я хочу переодеться.

Еще с мгновение она стояла в нерешительности, а затем наконец-то кивнула.

— Хорошо. Тогда я пойду займусь завтраком.

Когда дверь закрылась, Чарльз поднес все еще трясущиеся руки к лицу. Книга, это всего лишь упавшая книга. Он научится, нужно только немного времени и усилий. Но на душе все равно было погано как никогда

 

* * *

 

Кулинарными талантами Мойра никогда не блистала, да и с продуктами в холодильнике было негусто — следовало съездить в магазин, затовариться — так что она решила ограничиться самым простым и быстрым — омлетом, кофе и тостами с джемом. Взбив яйца с молоком, она вылила смесь на сковороду и прислонилась к столешнице, дожидаясь, когда можно будет накрыть омлет крышкой.

Вчерашние надежды не оправдались. Утро не принесло Чарльзу облегчения. Состояние, в котором она его застала, скорее говорило об обратном — похоже, он попытался что-то сделать и опять столкнулся с тем, что не может этого. Вероятнее всего, уронил книгу и не сумел ее поднять, что и послужило спусковым крючком. Мойра отчетливо видела, что Чарльз едва сдерживался от того, чтобы заорать на нее или разрыдаться, и ей это ужасно не нравилось. Скорее всего, он надеялся, что вернется домой и все само начнет налаживаться, но вместо этого столкнулся с новыми ограничениями. Наивно, но в таком положении подобные иллюзии простительны даже величайшему уму планеты.

Тем нужнее было как можно скорее их развеять. Опустив на сковороду крышку, Мойра занялась кофе. Она не была врачом, а с психологией имела дело лишь с практической стороны — как с инструментом выслеживания преступников, шпионов и предателей, а потому не представляла, как рассказать человеку, что его жизнь необратимо изменилась, что он многого лишился, и пусть что-то сумеет с помощью упорного труда вернуть, но большая часть потеряна навсегда, так, чтобы не нанести непоправимого вреда. Да уж, головоломная задачка.

Она как раз убирала джезву с плиты, когда в коридоре послышались шаги и слабый шелест колес. Слава богу, а то в голову уже начали заползать всякие нехорошие мысли. Конечно, на Хэнка можно положиться, но слишком все сейчас шатко и ненадежно, а любая мелочь может привести к буре. Поглядывая на дверь, Мойра потянулась к тарелкам, и тут поняла, что чуть не сваляла дурака. Она успела подскочить к столу и отодвинуть стул от той стороны, где обычно любил сидеть Чарльз, прежде чем тот медленно въехал в кухню. Следом вошел Хэнк. Мойра видела, что ему очень хочется помочь, но он не смеет — видимо, Чарльз категорически отказался от любой помощи.

— Все готово, — поспешила сообщить она, расставляя на столе тарелки. Чарльз молча занял свободное место, сложил руки на подлокотниках и уставился куда-то в стену. Это было плохо, и Мойра бросила вопросительный взгляд на Хэнка. В ответ тот едва заметно кивнул, подтверждая ее подозрения.

Первая половина завтрака прошла в полном молчании. Мойра честно пыталась очистить разум, изгнать из него все тревожные мысли, зная, что Чарльз в любой момент может их прочитать, но выходило плохо. Время от времени она бросала на него настороженные взгляды, пытаясь понять, какое у него настроение и можно ли как-то его улучшить.

Наконец, перешли к кофе. Чарльз отпил глоток и отодвинул чашку в сторону.

— Мне не очень хочется просить вашей помощи, — в первый раз за весь завтрак заговорил он. Слова давались непросто, но Чарльз, видимо, твердо решил пойти до конца. — Вы вовсе не обязаны возиться со мной, но в сложившейся ситуации мне без этого не обойтись, и я вам очень благодарен. Я понимаю, что так, как прежде, уже ничего не будет. Нужно переделать дом, сделать его более доступным. Я был бы рад, Хэнк, если бы ты взял это на себя. Рабочие, материалы — все, что понадобится. Я дам тебе доступ к счету, так что с деньгами проблем не возникнет. Ты согласен, друг мой?

— Я… Все, что угодно… — Хэнк совершенно ошалел от неожиданности и путался в словах.

— У меня есть еще одна просьба, — немного болезненно улыбнулся Чарльз. — Будет лучше, если до конца ремонта я займу одну из гостевых комнат на первом этаже. Тогда хотя бы не будет проблем с лестницей. 

На последнем слове на его лице промелькнула болезненная гримаса, и Мойре невольно вспомнилось, как Чарльз смотрел, когда Хэнк прошлой ночью нес его наверх. Какие же они идиоты! Нужно было самим, первыми предложить переехать вниз. Понятно же, что Чарльзу так будет проще, да и кухня с библиотекой автоматически станут доступны. 

— Я все подготовлю, — заверила она.

— Спасибо.

Одним глотком Чарльз допил кофе, неумело откатился от стола, столкнувшись по дороге с отставленным в сторону лишним стулом, и выехал из кухни. Хэнк было дернулся броситься следом, но Мойра коснулась его руки и отрицательно покачала головой.

— Не надо. Оставь его одного, ему это нужно, — мягко произнесла она. — Если что-то понадобится, Чарльз всегда сможет нас позвать. Наша навязчивость делает ему только хуже.

Хэнк согласно кивнул, мрачно уставившись в полупустую чашку.

— Нужно как можно скорее переделать дом. — Он задумчиво провел пальцем по ободку. — Я искренне хочу помочь…

— Чарльз знает это.

— Да, но все равно. Профессор… он старается не подавать вида, и все-таки… Сегодня в душе у него был такой взгляд, что мне захотелось отыскать Магнито и убить его. Как он вообще посмел удрать после того, что натворил!

В голосе Хэнка послышался отчетливый звериный рык. Ох, речь об Эрике Леншерре заходила уже не впервые, еще на Кубе ребята — и Алекс, и Шон, и Хэнк — не раз высказывали, что они думают по этому поводу, и Мойре с трудом удавалось их сдерживать. Сама она с удовольствием сдала бы чертова Магнито коллегам из Лэнгли и позволила бы им делать с ним, что угодно, но Чарльз решил иначе. Он дал ему уйти и увести других мутантов, пожелавших включиться в активную борьбу, и идти против его решения она не могла.

— Не надо, Хэнк. Это выбор Чарльза, и не нам его менять. Лучше подумать, как побыстрее привести дом в порядок. 

Последнюю фразу Мойра произнесла не просто так. Она уже успела понять, что сложная задачка — то единственное, что способно полностью захватить воображение Хэнка и отвлечь его от чего угодно. Уловка и правда сработала. Парень перестал мрачно таращиться в чашку и заметно оживился.

— О, у меня есть пара идей на этот счет. Конечно, нужно собрать больше данных, проконсультироваться со специалистами, но, я думаю, через несколько недель, самое большее — месяц, поместье станет гораздо… доступнее.

— Ну и отлично. — Улыбнувшись, Мойра поднялась из-за стола и принялась собирать грязную посуду. — Я сейчас тут уберусь и займусь спальней. Думаю, Чарльз не обидится, если я выберу комнату за него. А ты, если что-то будет нужно, обращайся, у меня целая куча знакомых в самых неожиданных сферах.

А если кто-то не захочет помогать, ради Чарльза она найдет способ надавить и добиться своего.

 

* * *

 

В библиотеке царили тишина и легкий полумрак. Пахло книгами, вьющейся в воздухе пылью. На низком столике между двумя креслами стояли расставленные на доске, готовые к новой баталии шахматные фигурки, черные и белые. Два войска, возглавляемые монархами в коронах. Именно в таком состоянии они с Эриком оставили их в пятницу вечером — каких-то четыре дня назад. Целую жизнь назад.

Эрик… Здесь как будто до сих пор витал его призрак, слышался уверенный голос с изредка проскальзывающими металлическими нотками. Казалось, закрой глаза, и вновь за окнами опустится густая октябрьская тьма, в камине весело запылает пламя, а в кресле появится высокая, гибкая фигура, от которой точно исходят волны силы и уверенности. 

Чарльз тряхнул головой, отгоняя наваждение, и направил коляску к шкафчику в углу. Внутри хранилась почти полная бутылка виски. Именно из нее они с Эриком пили в их последний вечер… Чарльз задумчиво посмотрел на янтарную жидкость. До чего же соблазнительно! Через несколько бокалов неумолчные голоса в голове начнут затихать, подергиваться ряской тумана, который с каждым новым глотком будет делаться все плотнее, вещественнее. А когда бутылка окончательно опустеет, наверно, можно будет притвориться, что ничего не случилось, что он по-прежнему здоров, а не прикован к этому чертову креслу, не вынужден просить, чтобы его вымыли, одели… Притвориться, что жизнь течет по-прежнему и самому поверить в собственную ложь. Хотя бы на то время, что понадобиться, чтобы протрезветь.

Вздохнув, Чарльз плеснул в стоявший там же бокал немного виски, тщательно закупорил бутылку, закрыл дверцы и только тогда сделал глоток. Алкоголь отдался легкой горечью на языке, приятно ожег горло. До чего же хорошо было сидеть вечерами с Эриком за шахматами с таким вот бокалом и вести бесконечные разговоры-споры о будущем людей и мутантов, чтобы потом, когда на часах будет уже за полночь и все ребята улягутся, незаметно перебраться в спальню и там, уже безо всяких разговоров, целиком отдаться друг другу. Невероятные, фантастические, совершенно безумные дни. Лучшие в жизни.

Наполнявший библиотеку полумрак сделался плотнее, за окном зашуршали в листве тяжелые капли, забарабанили по стеклам, растекаясь ручейками слез, и тиканье секундной стрелки громоздких напольных часов все больше начинало походить на стук метронома, запущенного рукой неумолимого бога времени. Как будто тот лишний раз хотел напомнить, что к прошлому возврата нет и быть не может.

Вздохнув, Чарльз с силой провел ладонью по лицу, смахивая паутинку воспоминаний. День был в самом разгаре, и до вечера следовало себя чем-то занять. Как и завтра, и послезавтра, и бесконечное количество дней впереди. Раньше казалось, перед ним открыты все двери и он еще успеет выбрать себе дело по душе. После знакомства с Эриком он стал всерьез задумываться о том, что мог бы помогать мутантам научиться управлять своей силой, жить в мире обычных людей, но сейчас Чарльз не представлял, чем заняться. Вернуться к осуществлению этой идеи? Но как? Что он может в нынешнем состоянии, когда ему самому постоянно требуется поддержка? Можно только радоваться, что Хэнк и Мойра решили остаться с ним, иначе пришлось бы нанимать сиделку, и он не представлял, что испытывал бы тогда, если даже помощь Хэнка заставляет разрываться от стыда и унижения. 

Итак, что в его состоянии ему остается? Просмотр телевизора или чтение. Прогулка отпадает, и даже не столько потому, что, чтобы выбраться из дома, опять нужна посторонняя помощь, да и на улице она, скорее всего, тоже понадобится, а из-за зарядившего дождя. Ну а из двух имеющихся вариантов Чарльз всегда предпочитал книгу. Немного поколебавшись — а стоит ли? — он повторно наполнил бокал. Теперь следовало решить новую задачку: как доставить его до столика с шахматами. Проще всего было бы держать бокал одной рукой, а управлять креслом другой. Чарльз попробовал, но практика немедленно показала, что сдвинуться таким образом с места просто невозможно — коляска банально начинает прокручиваться вокруг собственной оси.

И без того не лучшее настроение моментально сделалось совершенно отвратительным. Чувствуя острое желание запустить этим самым бокалом куда-нибудь в стену, Чарльз подчеркнуто осторожно пристроил его между неподвижных ног, чтобы освободить руки. Повезло. При первом же движении коляски жидкость плеснулась, но через край не перелилась. Продолжая по чуть-чуть проворачивать колеса, Чарльз вскоре добрался до столика с шахматами, игнорируя другой, между диванами, слегка подвинул доску и водрузил на него благополучно доставленный бокал. Настроение после маленькой, но такой важной победы слегка поднялось. Возможно, через какое-то время он сумеет найти такие же способы обойти наложенные травмой ограничения и в остальных сферах жизни, достаточно только проявить фантазию и терпение. А сейчас оставалось выбрать какую-нибудь интересную книжку.

Чарльз окинул взглядом стеллаж. Так, о верхних полках можно забыть. Кое-куда не добраться из-за стоящей слишком близко мебели, но все остальное находится в его полном распоряжении. Он медленно проехал вдоль ряда, просматривая корешки, и довольно скоро наткнулся на купленный в прошлом году и так и не прочитанный роман Джозефа Хеллера «Уловка-22» [2]. Так почему бы не заняться им сейчас, раз ему все равно нечего делать?

Доставить книгу к столику оказалось гораздо проще — ее невозможно пролить или случайно испортить как-то иначе, так что Чарльз просто положил ее на колени. Краешком сознания он уже привычно отметил, что совершенно не ощутил тяжести тома, будто его и не бывало, но тут же поспешил оттеснить эти мысли прочь. Хватит на этом зацикливаться. И так ясно, что ноги ни черта не чувствуют и никогда больше чувствовать не будут. Так что за смысл думать об этом снова, если все равно ничего не изменится?

Вернуться к столику удалось без всяких инцидентов — он ни разу не столкнулся ни с книжными полками, ни с какой-либо другой мебелью. Пожалуй, можно считать, что искусство управления инвалидным креслом наконец-то начинает поддаваться. Великое достижение, как же… Ну да хоть что-то. Здесь, в библиотеке, Чарльз с удовольствием пересел бы из коляски в обычное кресло, где сидел прежде, проводя часы за играми и беседами с Эриком — о как он хотел бы этого, чтобы вновь, пусть даже ненадолго почувствовать себя прежним, здоровым и сильным, как будто он просто заглянул почитать, и плевать, что все это лишь ложь и притворство! — но они были повернуты лицом к столику и развернуть их Чарльз не мог. Ну и пусть, с двух других сторон оставалось достаточно места, и он остановил кресло напротив камина так, чтобы их разделяли два стола, и погрузился в чтение.

Прошло совсем немного времени, он даже не успел с головой уйти в злоключения Йоссариана и его сослуживцев в небесах Второй Мировой, как в дверь постучали, а затем она приоткрылась и внутрь заглянула Мойра.

— Я перестелила кровать в первой гостевой, — сообщила она, — но не знаю, какие вещи ты хотел бы туда перенести. Поднимешься, чтобы отобрать нужное?

Первым порывом было ответить согласием — конечно, он хочет подняться, хотя бы затем, чтобы снова чувствовать себя живым, а не сидеть тут в тишине и одиночестве, весьма смахивавших на кладбищенские, но потом Чарльз представил, как Хэнк опять будет нести его на руках наверх, а затем, когда все будет собрано, обратно вниз… Снова это чувство унижения и беспомощности, от которого горят щеки, болезненно сжимается сердце и хочется провалиться сквозь землю… Ну уж нет, чем меньше такого будет, тем лучше.

— Нет, спасибо. Если ты не против, я подсказал бы тебе, что следует взять, отсюда.

— Как скажешь. Ну тогда я пошла, — не стала спорить Мойра.  
_____________________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Colorado State University — государственный университет, основанный в 1870 году. В описываемый период (на протяжении 1960-х гг. и в начале 1970-х гг.) в нем развивалась активная студенческая протестная деятельность._

_[2] Catch-22 — роман американского писателя Джозефа Хеллера 1961 года, главным героем которого является капитан ВВС США Йоссариан. Время действия –1944 год, место – остров Пианоза. В США словосочетание «Уловка-22» стало нарицательным и обозначает абсурдную, безвыходную ситуацию._


	6. Глава 2

Сильные руки скользили по спине, разминали мышцы, оглаживали бока. Четкие, уверенные движения человека, точно знающего, как доставить максимум удовольствия. От их прикосновений по телу разливалась сладостная истома, понемногу стекавшая в низ живота. Там внутренности словно стягивало в тугой огненно-горячий узел, заставлявший желать большего — больше касаний, больше ласк, больше близости. Еще и еще.

— Мой, только мой…

Шепот разнесся в полумраке спальни, будто рожденный самим воздухом, пропитанным жаром желания, острым запахом пота, исходящим от разгоряченных сплетенных тел. Руки скользнули еще ниже, уверенно прошлись по бедрам, замерли на ягодицах. Нежную кожу за ухом обожгло торопливым дыханием, мазнул язык, а затем на мочке сомкнулись зубы — достаточно сильно, чтобы Чарльз сдавленно охнул, совершенно ослепленный нахлынувшими ощущениями, и сильнее стиснул пальцы на плечах Эрика, точно боясь, что если хоть на миг ослабит хватку, все исчезнет. Раньше он и подумать не мог, что ему может быть настолько хорошо с мужчиной. Раньше — это до встречи с Леншерром, в другой жизни, где он кадрил девушек глупыми фразами о мутациях и менял случайных подруг чуть ли не каждую ночь. А потом в его жизни появился Эрик, и все изменилось.

Пальцы Эрика на удивление ловкие и умелые. Они способны вытворять настоящие чудеса, заставить Чарльза забыть обо всем на свете, даже почти вынудить неизбежную многоголосицу в голове замолкнуть, отступить прочь, низвести до уровня едва слышного шепота на самом краю сознания. И в эту ночь Чарльз извивался под их прикосновениями, дышал тяжело и напряженно, то и дело хватая ртом непокорный воздух, а в голове билась одна-единственная мысль: пожалуйста, пусть это продлится как можно дольше.

Сдавленно зарычав, Эрик впился в его губы, протолкнул язык в рот, одновременно вжимаясь в Чарльза всем телом, вдавливая его в смятые, пропитавшиеся потом простыни. Он любил быть напористым, почти грубым, но не переходил той границы, за которой удовольствие превращается в боль, и это возбуждало почище любых нежностей. Не в силах сдержаться, Чарльз подался навстречу, прижимаясь еще плотнее, как будто это возможно, сгибая ноги в коленях — сильные, крепкие, здоровые ноги — и обхватывая ими партнера, чтобы слиться с ним воедино. 

— Мой…

А руки Эрика продолжали свой невозможный танец. Поглаживали бока, ласкали затвердевшие соски, делая жар внизу живота совсем уж невыносимым. И вот уже можно было почувствовать, как в бедро упирается отвердевший член с выступившим на кончике вязким, влажным предэякулянтом. Сомневаться в собственном состоянии не приходилось — о нем недвусмысленно говорили яростно блестящие в полумраке глаза Эрика, появившаяся на его лице хищная улыбка. Его губы прижались к уголку рта Чарльза, спустились ниже, прокладывая влажную, сплетенную из поцелуев дорожку по шее вниз, к груди, обхватили левый сосок. Чуть помедлив, Эрик, не разжимая губ, посасывая, обвел его кончиком языка, отчего Чарльз сдавленно зашипел, втягивая воздух. Эрик невнятно усмехнулся, повторил процедуру с правым, после чего поднялся на четвереньки.

Чарльз, уже зная, что будет дальше, с готовностью согнул ноги в коленях, упираясь ступнями в постель, а затем закинул их любовнику на плечи. Возбуждение успело разгореться настолько, что он готов был забыть обо всем и просто насадиться на член Эрика, лишь бы избавиться от этого невероятного, разрывающего изнутри жара желания, но тот не позволил. Скользнул пальцами между ягодиц, другой рукой нашарил на прикроватном столике тюбик лубриканта. Чарльз чуть не застонал от разочарования, когда ощущение пальцев Эрика исчезло, но почти сразу же пустота сменилась долгожданным холодным от смазки давящим прикосновением. Один палец, второй. Все движения достаточно аккуратны, чтобы не причинить лишней боли, но напористы. Эрик знает, что делать, и с готовностью демонстрирует свое искусство.

— Ну же, давай уже…

Он сам не узнал свой голос, до того он был хриплым от нетерпения. Но Эрик все прекрасно понял.

— Подвинься немного. Не хочу причинить тебе боли.

Чарльз с готовностью поерзал, устраиваясь удобнее, еще больше раскрываясь навстречу любовнику, и замер в предвкушении. Эрик улыбнулся, подался навстречу, чтобы коснуться губ мимолетным поцелуем, а затем толкнулся в тесное, такое желанное тело, и…

Все еще тяжело дыша, Чарльз открыл глаза. Гостевую спальню заливал серый утренний свет, просачивавшийся сквозь мешанину обрамлявшей окно листвы. День только занимался, слабенький, пасмурный, и все предметы вокруг казались обманчиво-нереальными, как будто нарисованными на песке или пепле. Сдавленно застонав, Чарльз с силой провел ладонями по лицу. Сон, черт его подери, это был просто гребаный сон! Прекрасный и одновременно чудовищно ужасный. Их последняя ночь. Картинки из прошлого, где он еще здоров, а Эрик рядом.

Сердце в груди колотилось как сумасшедшее, во рту чувствовался кислый привкус и было суше, чем в Сахаре, а взмокшие волосы прилипли ко лбу. Дождавшись, чтобы выровнялось дыхание, Чарльз с трудом перекатил неподатливое тело с бока на спину и уткнулся взглядом в потолок. В этой комнате, как и во всех гостевых спальнях, он был не в лучшем состоянии, но штукатурка пока, вроде бы, осыпаться не собиралась. И на том ладно, сейчас точно не до косметического ремонта поместья.

Господи, ну почему этот сон приснился именно теперь? Какого черта он вообще приснился? Зачем подсознание дразнит картинами того, чего отчаянно хочется, но чему больше не бывать? Эрик не вернется, но даже если такое вдруг случится, между ними все равно все кончено навсегда, и дело вовсе не в том, что Леншер стал невольной причиной ранения. Нет, Чарльз далек от того, чтобы винить его в своей травме. Дело в ином. Та чертова пуля забрала не только способность ходить и заботиться о себе, но и возможность испытывать близость с другим человеком. Мучительно пытаясь подобрать слова, которые причинили бы пациенту как можно меньшую боль от осознания случившегося, врач-кубинец среди прочих утрат назвал и эту. Тогда Чарльз пропустил ее мимо ушей, но теперь, когда после событий на Кубе прошло уже больше недели, а с момента возвращения в поместье — четыре дня, он понял, что врач был прав. За все это время у него не было ни одной утренней эрекции. Конечно, такое можно было бы списать на стресс, нервное напряжение, но откровенно эротический сон уж точно должен был вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию. Хоть что-то. Чарльз еще раз тщательно покопался в своих ощущениях и не нашел ничего. Разум горел от возбуждения, но тело никак на него не реагировало.

Но вдруг есть шанс, пусть совершенно ничтожный, что хоть это у него не отняли? Вдруг, если постараться, он сумеет добиться какого-то отклика, пусть даже самого крошечного? Сам факт его наличия говорил бы о том, что еще не все потеряно. Совершенно безумная надежда, но внезапно в нее захотелось поверить. Вцепиться, как в спасательный круг, который поможет выбраться из кошмара, в который превратилась его жизнь.

Усевшись в постели, Чарльз подтянул подушки к изголовью, чтобы на них можно было опереться, и принялся медленно и сосредоточенно двигаться вверх. Это по-прежнему требовало немалого труда, но наконец он оказался там, где хотел, и обессиленно откинулся на спинку, чтобы дать себе отдохнуть. Когда дыхание немного успокоилось, Чарльз постарался спустить по бесчувственным ногам пижамные штаны и белье. Задачка оказалась не из легких, как и вообще все теперь, но и с ней он тоже кое-как справился. Взору открылись яички, мягкий, безвольно лежащий член, от которого отходила трубка катетера, заканчивающаяся в на четверть заполненном мешке для сбора мочи. От этого зрелища к лицу прилила жгучая волна стыда, и Чарльз нерешительно замер, но уже через пару секунд протянул руку и коснулся себя. Как и следовало ожидать, он не почувствовал ничего. Отказываясь сдаваться, Чарльз мягко провел по всей длине, от основания к вершине, очертил край верхней плоти, а затем осторожно обхватил член ладонью, принялся его разминать, отчаянно надеясь добиться ответа. С каждым мгновением его движения становились все более судорожными и торопливыми. Он перекатил в ладони тяжелые яички, снова стиснул все такой же мягкий и безвольный член, принялся массировать его уже с каким-то исступлением, рискуя повредить катетер или нанести травму самому себе, но какие бы усилия ни прилагал, какие бы ласки ни пускал в ход, ничего не помогало. Ответ оставался прежний — пустота, полное отсутствие чувствительности там, где прежде тело с готовностью реагировало на малейшее прикосновение. Это было невыносимо.

Дышать ровно становилось все сложнее. С каждой минутой бесплодных попыток воздух проталкивался в легкие со все большим трудом из-за стискивающих горло спазмов, но пока что Чарльз держался и не позволял всхлипам прорваться наружу. Закусив губу, он упрямо пытался добиться от своего тела хоть какого-то отзыва, хотя глубоко внутри уже понимал, что все его попытки тщетны. Он больше ни на что не способен. В тридцать лет стал немощным стариком, прикованным к инвалидному креслу, лишенным малейшей возможности самому заботиться о себе, испытывать наслаждение от физической близости, просто жить так, как прежде, как живут тысячи и тысячи людей вокруг. А то, что у него осталось, что он еще может, требует чудовищных, совершенно непомерных усилий.

Без всякого предупреждения со стороны организма по катетеру заструилась моча, наполняя закрепленный на бедре мочеприемник. Чарльз завороженно смотрел на нее и все так же не чувствовал ничего, будто это происходило вовсе не с его телом. И когда последняя капля иссякла, он все-таки не выдержал. Все то напряжение, страх, отчаяние, унижение, что копились последнюю неделю, прорвались наружу. Слезы хлынули из глаз бурным, неудержимым потоком, горло словно пережала чья-то безжалостная рука, заставляя судорожно хватать ртом воздух. В последний момент Чарльз успел впиться зубами в край одеяла, хотя здесь, на первом этаже, услышать его было решительно некому.

 

* * *

 

Теперь Чарльз сбегал в библиотеку, как в последний приют. Хэнк отнесся к порученному ему делу со всей возможной ответственностью и энтузиазмом, и в доме уже появились первые рабочие, которые должны были переделать его, максимально упростив доступ повсюду, куда только можно. Чарльз горько усмехнулся и отпил еще один глоток. В последние пару дней бокал с виски сделался его неизменным спутником. Он не напивался и не собирался напиваться до беспамятства, но легкий хмель позволял легче переносить постоянный гул чужих мыслей и собственную немощность. 

Время шло, они пробыли в поместье уже почти неделю, а ничего так и не изменилось. По-прежнему требовалось прилагать чудовищные усилия, чтобы сесть, перебраться в инвалидное кресло, все так же недоступны оставались элементарные гигиенические процедуры, смена одежды, а уж говорить о том, чтобы выбраться самостоятельно из дома хотя бы на прогулку по парку, и вовсе не приходилось — чертовы ступени, несмотря на всю свою малочисленность, высились неодолимой преградой. Хотя для него теперь достаточно даже одной ступеньки, чтобы оказаться в тупике.

Еще один глоток. Виски жжет язык, горло, камнем падает в желудок. Алкоголь больше не приносит удовольствия и не согревает, только помогает немного отстраниться от реальности, смотреть на нее как бы сверху. Притупляет боль. Там, на Кубе, казалось, что настойчивость и упорство помогут сделать практически невозможное и вернуть жизнь в прежнее русло. Чарльз надеялся, что, пусть он и оказался в инвалидной коляске, но он сохранит себя, свою независимость, насколько это вообще возможно, будет практически столь же активен, что и раньше. Реальность оказалась куда менее радужной. На практике он не мог почти ничего; для любого, самого пустякового дела требовалась помощь. Да даже для прогулки вокруг дома нужен был сопровождающий, который спустил бы его с ведущих на крыльцо ступенек, а потом помогал бы проехать там, где сам он не справляется. Все надежды на лучшее неизбежно разбивались о гранитную стену собственной беспомощности, и Чарльз наконец устал надеяться. Потому что даже когда Хэнк переделает дом, снабдит его пандусами или лифтами, перевесит полки ниже, это ничего не изменит. Да, сфера, куда у Чарльза в нынешнем положении есть свободный доступ, увеличится, но клетка останется клеткой, пусть даже она разрастется до нескольких этажей старинного особняка, вместо одного сейчас. Весь остальной мир по-прежнему будет щетиниться лестницами, высокими тротуарами и полками на недосягаемой для сидящего человека высоте. Так к чему барахтаться?

Когда рабочие только прибыли, Хэнк заглянул в библиотеку и позвал Чарльза, чтобы тот сам объяснил им, что нужно, но Чарльз отказался. Сказал, что Хэнк прекрасно справится без него и снова уставился в окно. Парень немного помялся за спиной, а затем ушел, и Чарльз только порадовался, что тот не умеет стоять на своем. Он не хотел мучительно отсеивать жалостливые или насмешливые мысли рабочих, потому что не сомневался, что именно так и будет. Для этого понадобилось бы опять собирать остатки силы воли, заставлять себя не слушать, а он уже и без этого устал постоянно сопротивляться обстоятельствам. Нет, если бы впереди стояла какая-нибудь цель, если бы ему было, за что бороться, он сумел бы найти в себе силы и сделать это и еще многое ради ее достижения, но цели не было. Да и чем он может заниматься, когда ему постоянно требуется сиделка? Он теперь ни на что не годен, все двери для него закрыты. Так что после ранения жизнь стала до ужаса однообразной — день за днем в инвалидном кресле в библиотеке, в ожидании, когда светлое время суток сменится ночью, а затем снова наступит рассвет. И все это — при постоянно нарастающей жажде действия. Сейчас Чарльз уже отдал бы все на свете за возможность встать и отправиться куда угодно, лишь бы просто двигаться, лишь бы не сидеть на месте, отчетливо ощущая, что та гребаная пуля сломала не позвоночник, а всю его жизнь, но двигаться было некуда и незачем.

 

* * *

 

Мойра мрачно уставилась на пучок салата. Прошла неделя с их возвращения в поместье, а уже сбывались ее самые худшие предположения. С каждым днем Чарльз делался все более молчаливым, все больше уходил в себя. С утра до вечера он сидел в библиотеке и не выказывал ни малейшего желания принять участие в обустройстве дома, отдав все на откуп Хэнку. Тот поначалу старался как-то его расшевелить, но быстро понял всю тщетность своих попыток и просто махнул рукой. Видеть Чарльза таким пассивным было непривычно и страшно. А еще от него теперь постоянно пахло алкоголем.

Конечно, Мойра прекрасно понимала, что в случившемся на Кубе нет ничего хорошего. Это была ужасная катастрофа, вина за которую, пусть и отчасти, лежала на ней, и подобное упадническое настроение было вполне естественным. Нет, беспокоило ее вовсе не это. Грустить и оплакивать утрату нормально, вот только все должно иметь свой предел. Плохо то, что Чарльз все глубже погружался в темные воды отчаяния и, похоже, утратил всякое желание бороться. С этим следовало что-то делать, вот только что?

— А, ты здесь, — в кухню заглянул Хэнк. Волосы растрепаны, желтые глаза воодушевленно горят. Вот уж кто буквально фонтанирует идеями. — Нужно поговорить.

— О чем? — Мойра дорезала последнюю порцию салата и смахнула зелень в миску. 

Бросив взгляд за спину, в глубину коридора, откуда доносился слабый шум — утром как раз приехали рабочие, начали монтаж лифта — Хэнк шагнул внутрь, прикрыв за собой дверь.

— О профессоре. Я не специалист в психологии, но мне не нравится то, что происходит. Нужно что-то делать.

Ну надо же, почти дословно повторил ее собственные мысли. Значит, дело действительно плохо, раз даже Хэнк об этом заговорил.

— Есть конкретные идеи? — Мойра отложила в сторону нож и потянулась за венчиком, собираясь заняться соусом. Каким-то неведомым образом готовка понемногу начала доставлять удовольствие, она даже пошла на довольно сложные кулинарные эксперименты. Больше всего Мойра боялась признаться себе, что таким образом пытается сбежать от необходимости окончательно решить, вернется ли она в ЦРУ. Просто оттягивает этот миг.

— Сначала я думал, дело в доме. Ну не совсем в доме, — Хэнк смущенно потер переносицу под очками, пытаясь подобрать слова поточнее, — скорее, в его недоступности. Ты не представляешь, как профессор смотрит, когда дело доходит до душа или переодевания. И ведь я только рад помочь, но все равно... Но теперь я сомневаюсь. Мне кажется, причина не в этом. 

Весь вид Хэнка — встопорщившаяся шерсть, мрачно сведенные брови, проскальзывающее в голосе рычание — говорили о том, как тяжело ему дается этот разговор. Мойра не сомневалась, что Чарльз с первого же мига знакомства стал для него кумиром благодаря тому, как легко увидел в нем мутанта и принял это, как учил не считать мутацию уродством, а наоборот раскрывать ее, извлекать из нее пользу. И сейчас Хэнк явно готов был броситься ради него в огонь и воду. Своего рода это была влюбленность.

— У него нет цели. Магнито, — вот тут, на этом ненавистном имени голос Хэнка сменился уже настоящим звериным рыком, — отнял у профессора не просто ноги, но и то, ради чего жить. Я могу переделать дом, перевесить полки, сделать так, чтобы можно было попасть наверх без лестниц, но не представляю, как вернуть это. 

Последние слова он произнес почти с отчаянием и замолк, обхватив голову руками и уставившись в стену за спиной Мойры. 

Ответить было нечего. Хэнк был абсолютно прав, но его правота не предлагала каких-то конкретных действий, путей подбодрить Чарльза, вернуть ему утраченную цель, а им требовалось сейчас именно это. Вот если бы… Стоп. Минуточку. Мойра нахмурилась, припоминая. О чем рассказывал Оливер? Странные случаи потери памяти, поразительно похожие и в то же время совершенно не связанные. Абсолютно незнакомые друг с другом люди, которые оказались в одной и той же ситуации. Полумистическая загадка без намеков на правильное решение. Если получится заинтересовать… Хотя бы на время…

Мойра торжествующе посмотрела на Хэнка.

— Кажется, я знаю, чем можно расшевелить Чарльза.

Она едва дождалась вечера, чтобы снова позвонить Оливеру. Только бы он никуда не уехал, только бы ночевал сегодня дома! Наконец, гудки сменились усталым «Алло».

— Привет, как продвигается расследование? — сразу перешла она к делу.

— Какое… Мойра? Ночные звонки начинают входить у тебя в привычку. — В трубке послышался зевок. — Извини, устал как собака. Плохо продвигается. Промотался весь день, отработали кучу народа, а толку ноль. Никто ничего не знает, не видел, не слышал. Ты-то как?

— Ничего, нормально.

Ага, очень нормально. Нормальнее некуда. Чарльз весь день просидел в библиотеке, не показывая оттуда носа, и даже обедать отправился с таким видом, словно его вели на эшафот. В доме стоял жуткий грохот, что-то ломали, что-то сверлили. На втором этаже из спальни Чарльза клубами вырывалась белесая пыль, от которой нестерпимо хотелось кашлять.

— Вернуться не надумала?

— Пока нет. Слушай, я вот чего звоню… — Мойра напряглась. Начиналась наиболее щекотливая часть разговора. Оливер мог с радостью схватиться за предложение безвозмездной помощи, а мог насторожиться и наотрез отказаться. Еще бы, делиться материалами следствия с посторонним по сути человеком. Она же сама сказала, что не знает, останется работать в ЦРУ или нет. Так что все зависит от степени отчаяния приятеля. — Хочешь, попробую помочь с расследованием? Мне все равно заняться нечем.

В трубке повисло молчание, и Мойра скрестила пальцы. Если не выгорит, то она не знает, как еще достучаться до Чарльза. 

— Ну не знаю, — наконец, протянул Оливер. — Ты замечательный друг, но ты не обязана тратить на меня свое время. Мои проблемы касаются только меня.

О господи, ну кто бы мог подумать, что он так все поймет. Она же не имела в виду ничего такого, даже прямо сказала, что у нее просто много времени и нечем заняться. Надо же было, чтобы Оливер решил, что она бросилась его спасать. Нет, окажись он действительно в безвыходной ситуации, Мойра сразу же предложила бы свою помощь, но тут… Ну да ей же лучше.

— Ты что! Неужели я могу тебя бросить в такой ситуации? — Мойра старательно возмутилась и даже осталась собой довольна. Не очень хорошее поведение, но она ведь действительно попытается помочь. — У меня и правда полно свободного времени. Я хочу окончательно все для себя решить, но сейчас мне абсолютно нечем заняться, так что я с радостью подумаю над этим делом. Давай, рассказывай все по порядку.

— Может, ты лучше слетаешь куда-нибудь в теплые края? — в последний раз, без всякого энтузиазма попытался отговорить ее Оливер, и Мойра почувствовала, как при упоминании «теплых краев» ее передергивает от отвращения.

— Нет уж, любоваться на пляжи и пальмы мне еще лет пять точно не захочется.

— Ну как знаешь. — Голос в трубке повеселел. — Знаешь, я тебе ужасно благодарен. Вдруг свежий взгляд со стороны сможет выявить то, что еще никто не увидел…

Следующие полтора часа Оливер в подробностях рассказывал все, что знал по этому делу.

 

* * *

 

Чарльз ожидаемо обнаружился в библиотеке в компании бокала виски и какой-то книжки, которую, похоже, даже не читал. Равнодушно глянул на Мойру и снова уставился перед собой, не сказав ни слова. На столике рядом с небрежно сдвинутой в сторону шахматной доской стояла ополовиненная бутылка виски — уже третья за неделю, судя по двум пустым на подоконнике.

— Не помешаю? — Мойра осторожно пристроилась в кресле.

— Чему? — Чарльз мрачно усмехнулся и отпил очередной глоток. Интересно, который это уже бокал за утро? Видеть его таким — слабым, сломленным, отчаявшимся, когда еще совсем недавно это был один из самых сильных, полных веры в лучшее людей, каких Мойра когда-либо знала, было ужасно.

— Хорошо. У меня к тебе дело.

— Если речь о том, на какую высоту вешать полки, то передай Хэнку, что он может делать, как считает нужным. 

Абсолютно равнодушный тон, каким это было произнесено, неприятно резанул слух. Мойра поежилась. Червячок сомнения, что ей с ее дурацкой идеей удастся вытащить Чарльза из засасывающей его пучины отчаяния, снова поднял голову, но она поспешила одернуть себя. Она обязана попытаться, сделать все, чтобы добиться своего. Чарльзу просто нужна помощь, нужен кто-то, кто подтолкнет вперед, даст понять, что он, несмотря на свои потери, по-прежнему может жить полной жизнью.

— Нет, Хэнк тут ни при чем. Честно говоря, понятия не имею, чем он там сейчас занимается. Я хотела поговорить с тобой совсем о другом. Помнишь Оливера Джонсона? — Дождавшись слабого кивка — уже достижение при условии, что Чарльз гораздо больше внимания уделял бокалу, чем ее словам — Мойра продолжила: — Мы на днях созванивались, я хотела узнать, что говорят в Лэнгли после случившегося. И он, помимо прочего, рассказал, что ему передали новое дело. Очень странное по его словам. Люди теряют память, самые разные люди, по всей стране. И никто ничего об этом не знает.

— И что? — Чарльз, покачивая бокал в руке, безучастно глянул на нее. Похоже, сказанное совершенно его не впечатлило.

— Я подумала, мы могли бы помочь. _Ты_ , — Мойра тщательно выделила голосом это слово, — мог бы помочь.

— Кому? ЦРУ? Там и сами вполне в состоянии справиться, без нашего участия. 

— Нет, не ЦРУ. Людям, Чарльз. Тем, кто уже пострадал, и тем, кто еще может. Никто не понимает, что происходит. Просто однажды появляется человек, который ничего о себе не помнит и не может ничего рассказать. Совсем ничего! — В запале Мойра подалась навстречу, и Чарльз поспешил чуть откатиться назад, чтобы сохранить дистанцию. Вид у него оставался все такой же равнодушный, но во взгляде промелькнуло что-то вроде раздражения, так что продолжила она уже тише, вновь откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Ты мог бы попытаться это остановить.

Секунд десять Чарльз молча смотрел на нее, а потом глухо рассмеялся, стиснув бокал так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— Помочь? Остановить? Ты серьезно, Мойра? — Он опрокинул в рот остатки виски, шумно втянул воздух, а затем подкатился ближе к столу и заново наполнил бокал. — Как я могу кому-то помочь, кого-то остановить? Что я теперь вообще могу? Мне самому постоянно нужна помощь. Я не в силах сам о себе позаботиться, да даже из дома выйти. Если бы не вы с Хэнком, то вообще не представляю, что со мной было бы. А ты говоришь — помочь.

Чарльз покачал головой с видом человека, который просто не в силах поверить в услышанное, а Мойра молчала, не находя слов, чтобы объяснить, как много он на самом деле может. Господи, ну вот как она могла сказать Чарльзу, что его утрата ужасна, что случившееся с ним непоправимо, но он — по-прежнему он, что осталось самое главное — его ум, его дар, его способность вести за собой, указывать другим верный путь. Как она могла вообще хотя бы намекнуть на это и при этом не причинить лишней боли? Хэнк рассказывал, да и сама она видела, как тяжело Чарльз воспринимает неизбежность помощи в повседневных делах, и это было нормально. Мойра не представляла, как повела бы себя, окажись на его месте. Наверно, тоже мучилась бы от острого чувства зависимости от окружающих от того, что вынуждена перепоручить все те вещи, которые раньше делала сама, другим, полагаться на них. Но Чарльз, к несчастью, поставил знак равенства между частичной утратой самостоятельности и потерей самой возможности жить, как прежде, насыщенно и полно, и дальше оставаться собой. Как будто возвращение домой только сделало хуже, во всей полноте открыв, какая пропасть теперь пролегает между его прежней и нынешней жизнями.

— Ты ошибаешься, — наконец, решилась она. Мойра говорила медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, каждый миг боясь увидеть во взгляде Чарльза почти неизбежную вспышку боли. — Пойми, Чарльз, ты — это все еще ты. Пусть ты теперь не можешь ходить, но у тебя по-прежнему есть твой дар. Так используй его! То, что теперь тебе нужна помощь, еще не значит, что ты должен похоронить себя заживо. Всем людям порой требуется поддержка, кому-то — чтобы одеться или подняться по лестнице, кому-то — чтобы решиться сделать важный шаг, а кому-то — просто чтобы донести тяжелую сумку. Это нормально, и это вовсе не означает, что такой человек ни на что не способен. Я помню, как ты учил здесь ребят. У тебя потрясающе получалось. В жизни не видела, чтобы за другими шли с такой легкостью и готовностью. Ты так легко раскрывал их способности, находил пути управлять ими, использовать их наиболее эффективно. Так почему ты решил, что теперь этого не можешь? Чтобы помочь, не обязательно быть в состоянии пробежать марафон или даже вообще пройти пару шагов, это можно сделать иначе. Словом, взглядом. И тебе это под силу, достаточно только захотеть.

Она говорила и говорила, а Чарльз смотрел на нее во все глаза, и на его лице застыла такая смесь эмоций, что Мойра ни за что в жизни не решилась бы определить их все. Боль, отчаяние, надежда, страх и еще черт знает что сплелись воедино, причудливо переплетаясь, как стебли плюща. 

Наконец Мойра выдохлась и замолчала. Она очень надеялась, что сумела передать свои мысли и чувства и что Чарльз ей поверил. 

— Ты не понимаешь. — Он покачал головой. — Ты даже примерно не представляешь, каково это — когда тебя на руках несут в ванну, моют там, как младенца, потому что сам ты, как бы ни старался, сделать это не в состоянии. Ты не знаешь, каково мочиться в закрепленный на тебе же мешок и даже не подозревать, что ты это делаешь, — его голос дрогнул, в глазах заблестели слезы. — Да я с собственным телом не в состоянии справиться, а ты хочешь, чтобы я спасал других!

Каждое слово дышало болью, но Чарльз упрямо продолжал говорить, словно боялся остановиться, и слезы текли по щекам, оставляя на них мокрые блестящие дорожки. Наверно, он давно уже хотел выговориться, но сдерживался, копил в себе, и вот теперь Мойра своими словами сковырнула болячку, и гной хлынул наружу. Хорошо бы, рана очистилась до конца и наконец-то начала заживать. Пусть останется рубец, зато боль уйдет.

— Да, хочу. И знаю, что ты это можешь. — Мойра смело посмотрела на него. — Попробуй, и сам увидишь.

Чарльз открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но так ничего и не сказал. Снова покачал головой, положил руки на колеса и отъехал от столика к окну, где и остановился, глядя на парк снаружи. Мойра молчала, дожидаясь решения, мысленно молясь, чтобы Чарльз согласился, и в библиотеке повисла глубокая тишина, нарушаемая только глухим шумом в доме да тиканьем больших напольных часов. Шло время, молчание затягивалось, воздух сгущался от напряжения. Наконец Чарльз с некоторым усилием, но уже несравнимо лучше, чем в первые дни, развернул кресло так, чтобы оказаться лицом к Мойре. Вид у него был мрачный и недоверчивый, будто он ждал подвоха.

— Хорошо. Расскажи об этом деле подробнее, и тогда посмотрим, что можно сделать.

Мойра изо всех сил постаралась подавить ликующий вопль.

— Да никаких особых подробностей, честно говоря, нет, — она пожала плечами. — Где-то с год назад по всем Штатам начали пропадать, а потом сами собой находиться люди. Пожарный, фермер, мелкий клерк из банка, домохозяйка, студентка, сенатор. Пестрая компания. Между собой они никак не связаны, даже общих знакомых нет. Это известно совершенно точно. Картина всякий раз практически одна и та же — родственники заявляли в полицию об исчезновении, а через некоторое время пропавший обнаруживался на некотором расстоянии от дома. Максимум — девушка, исчезнувшая в Канзасе, нашлась в Орегоне. Еще одна схожая черта — все они потеряли помять. Я бы даже сказала, что они утратили свои личности. Консультировавшие агентов психиатры утверждали, что никогда с таким не сталкивались, и у меня нет оснований им не доверять: как ты понимаешь, с Лэнгли сотрудничают самые лучшие специалисты. Оливер, а до него другие агенты изучили все материалы вдоль и поперек, но ничего не нашли. Ни единой зацепки. Какое-то время, видимо, от безнадежности, предполагали, что это дело рук русских, но доказать ничего не удалось, да и никакой выгоды коммунисты бы не получили. Тогда попытались передать это дело ФБР, но там тоже не горят желанием ввязываться в неведомую чертовщину без шансов на раскрытие. Поэтому приходится и дальше разрабатывать версию, что в преступлениях замешаны чужие спецслужбы. Вот, собственно, и все.

Чарльз нахмурился, обдумывая услышанное.

— С чего взяли, что эти случаи вообще связаны? — спросил он. — Может, просто случайные совпадения. Амнезия — довольно распространенное явление.

— Все пятнадцать за год? — Мойра недоверчиво усмехнулась. — К тому же они абсолютно идентичны. Человек сначала исчезает, а потом находится в состоянии, крайне напоминающим реактивный психоз. Вот только он из него так и не выходит. Никто из жертв до сих пор ничего не вспомнил и даже не начал говорить. Оливер и примерно не представляет, что с ними было.

— Тогда откуда вы знаете, что они потеряли память, если они не говорят?

Это был логичный вопрос, но, как сказал Оливер, его задавали уже не раз. Агенты психиатрам, агенты сами себе, так что ответ был известен. Мойра тоже вчера его задала, и получила вполне правдоподобный ответ.

— Наверняка не знаем, — подтвердила она. — Это предположили специалисты, консультировавшие в самом начале расследования. Скорее всего, они правы, потому что ни одна из жертв никак не отреагировала, когда к ней привели родственников. Смотрела на них как на посторонних, совершенно незнакомых людей. Еще пострадавшим пытались показывать фильмы, видеозаписи и фотографии знаменитостей, и снова тот же результат — никакой реакции.

— Понятно. Значит, опросить вы их не можете, — скорее констатировал, чем спросил Чарльз. — И свидетелей тоже нет, верно? Так чего ты хочешь от меня?

— Чарльз, а вдруг они на самом деле помнят, только рассказать не могут? — Когда эта мысль пришла ей вчера в голову, Мойра почувствовала, как по спине прокатилась ледяная волна ужаса. Неужели никто раньше об этом не подумал? Хотя как бы они узнали правду без помощи телепата?

— Предлагаешь, чтобы я покопался у них в головах?

— Да. Если получится выяснить, что же все-таки происходит, можно будет все это прекратить. Спасти тех, что еще только может пострадать.

Чарльз замолк, явно размышляя, и Мойра затаила дыхание. Вот он, миг истины. Только бы получилось! Он должен увидеть, что по-прежнему может защищать других, помогать, что травма никак на это не повлияла.

— Я могу покопаться в памяти пострадавших, но для этого мне нужно быть рядом с ними, иначе мне просто не хватит сил, — наконец заговорил Чарльз, и Мойра поняла, что, по крайней мере, с мертвой точки они сдвинулись. Чарльз готов оставить библиотеку и начать действовать, а это уже прогресс. — Но можно и по-другому. Ты не спрашивала у Хэнка, сможет он собрать Церебро здесь, в доме?

— Нет, — покачала головой Мойра. У нее получилось! Она сумела его заинтересовать! Внезапно она поняла, что скучала по той решимости, что всегда чувствовалась во взгляде Чарльза, в выражении его лица даже в больнице на Кубе и пропала после возвращения в поместье. Надо же, оказывается, ей ее не хватало. Чувствуя, как внутри разливается приятное тепло, Мойра слегка улыбнулась.

— Спроси, и, если это возможно, пусть приступает. Чем быстрее он начнет, тем раньше я смогу заняться этим делом. И, Мойра, спасибо тебе за все.


	7. Глава 3

Теперь Эрик снился каждую ночь. Всякий раз Чарльз просыпался посреди соблазнительных видений со сбившимся дыханием и бешено колотящимся сердцем, и это лишь подчеркивало немощность тела. Он пытался запретить себе думать о нем, вытравить из памяти проведенные вместе ночи, но разум упорно отказывался забывать. Не получалось даже заставить себя разозлиться, поверить, что это Эрик виноват в его инвалидности, что на самом деле он — настоящий монстр. Все подобные мысли таяли подобно нарисованным на прибрежном песке картинам. На четвертые сутки Чарльз устал бороться и сдался. В конце-то концов все это просто обязано рано или поздно прекратиться само по себе.

И вот открыв глаза посреди очередного обжигающе-горячего сна, Чарльз вновь возвращался мыслями к сказанному Мойрой. _Ты можешь помочь._ Ох, как бы он хотел, чтобы это оказалось правдой. Чтобы он действительно по-прежнему мог помогать другим, быть снова собой. Но пока что он видел только то, что сам постоянно нуждается в помощи. Он не мог самостоятельно вымыться, одеться, спуститься или подняться по лестнице, достать вещь с верхней полки. Список того, что ему больше недоступно, можно было продолжать довольно долго. Правда, вчера Хэнк сказал, что работы в ванной комнате почти завершены. Еще день-другой, и Чарльз наконец-то получит возможность самостоятельно принимать душ, следить за своей гигиеной. Конечно, это будет требовать огромных усилий, как и все теперь, но зато он вновь станет независимым хотя бы в этом вопросе, избавится от унизительной опеки, без которой сейчас, к сожалению, справиться не в силах. Пусть даже эта самостоятельность будет существовать только в стенах поместья.

_Ты можешь помочь…_

В словах Мойры, показавшихся на первый взгляд полным безумием, при некотором размышлении обнаружилось рациональное зерно. Чарльз действительно мог залезть в головы тех несчастных и попытаться выяснить, не сохранили ли они хоть каких-то воспоминаний. Конечно, она была права, когда говорила, что пусть он и не может больше ходить, но своего дара не утратил. О, Чарльз отчетливо помнил, как горячо Мойра настаивала на своем, пыталась донести до него эту мысль. Она действительно переживала и хотела помочь. Чарльз видел все ее мысли, и они были полны сочувствия, но не того, которое вызывают немощные инвалиды — а с ним он уже успел познакомиться — а того, что испытывают люди при виде друга, который сам разрушает свою жизнь. Поразительно, но и Мойра, и Хэнк искренне считали, что травма не является достаточным поводом для того, чтобы опускать руки.

Ну что ж, он попытается. Выполнит просьбу Мойры, пороется в сознании всех, кого она назовет. Возможно, если удастся обнаружить воспоминания, он даже сумеет вернуть их владельцам и тем самым восстановить утраченные жизни. В самой мысли об этом чувствовалась какая-то горькая ирония, потому что восстановить его жизнь не мог никто.

Когда Чарльз в очередной раз проснулся после изматывающего сна, в котором Эрик жадно ласкал его, покрывая тело поцелуями, в окне спальни между зеленью листвы было видно голубое небо. Моросившие не один день дожди закончились, тучи разошлись, и парк заливал яркий и холодный солнечный свет, какой бывает только поздней осенью. Чарльз повернул голову, любуясь на мир снаружи и все больше удивляясь чувству, будто чья-то невидимая рука разогнала скапливавшиеся с той треклятой субботы мрачные мысли, с каждой минутой все усиливавшиеся апатию и отчаяние, и внутри тоже стало свежо и чисто, как в небе за окном. Чуть ли не впервые с возвращения домой хотелось действовать вопреки всему.

Чарльз мысленно окинул взглядом дом. Рабочие еще не пришли, Мойра спала, а вот Хэнк уже вовсю суетился в подвале, где было решено разместить Церебро. По его словам, на создание полноценной установки понадобилось бы по крайней мере три месяца, но вот в базовом варианте, таком, чтобы отыскать находящихся на территории Штатов определенных людей и заглянуть в их разум, можно было управиться за пару недель, чем он сейчас и занимался. Чарльз прикинул, не стоит ли позвать Хэнка, чтобы тот помог с утренними бытовыми процедурами, но обнаружившаяся внутри жажда действия решительно этому воспротивилась. Ну и ладно, в конце концов, душем можно заняться чуть позже. Чарльз прикинул, не справится ли сам с переодеванием, но совершенно не мог представить, как сменить пижамные штаны на брюки. Так что он, как был, уселся в кровати, перебрался в кресло и отправился на кухню варить кофе.

Поездка по дому, как обычно, сопровождалась рядом трудностей, основными из которых были неизбежные столкновения с мебелью. Конечно, сейчас Чарльз уже вполне прилично управлял коляской и их стало несравнимо меньше, чем в первые дни, но пару раз он все же врезался. То ли дело было в солнечном утре, то ли — в новообретенном стремлении к активности, но эти досадные происшествия практически не расстроили, хотя еще вчера они только лишний раз напоминали, насколько сложной после ранения стала его жизнь. 

Мойра, видимо, не теряла надежды, что в конце концов Чарльз захочет заняться чем-нибудь самостоятельно, потому что жестянка с молотым кофе обнаружилась не в шкафчике, где стояла всегда и куда нужно было еще как-то добраться в его положении, а на кухонной тумбе, вполне себе в зоне доступа. Рядом нашлась и джезва. В этом чувствовались забота и беспокойство. Так что когда Мойра, зевая, вошла в кухню, Чарльз уже имел в своем распоряжении кофейник, полный горячего ароматного напитка, и свежие тосты, один из которых как раз намазывал маслом.

— О, доброе утро, — Мойра на мгновение удивленно застыла в дверях, но затем прошла внутрь, уселась за стол и тоже взялась за тост.

— Не стал тебя звать, ты все равно уже спускалась. Хэнк скоро придет, — Чарльз налил себе кофе. Хорошо, что от плиты до стола совсем ничего и, находясь посередине, можно дотянуться, что туда, что сюда, иначе он даже примерно не представлял, как сумел бы перенести кофейник.

— Как идет сборка Церебро?

— На мой взгляд, неплохо, но он, судя по всему, ужасно недоволен. — Чарльз невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая яростно пульсирующие мысли Хэнка. — Ему не нравится подвал. Слишком маленький. 

— Маленький? — Мойра удивленно вскинула брови. — Да там небольшой самолет поместится.

— Я ему сказал примерно то же самое, и Хэнк ответил, что для полноценного Церебро ему понадобиться увеличить подвал где-то вдвое.

Кофе удался на славу — крепкий, бодрящий. Чарльз с удовольствием отпил глоток. За то время, что он провел на кухне, он успел многое передумать. Еще вчера он сильно сомневался в затее Мойры и не собирался торопить события — вот как Хэнк Церебро доделает, так он ее просьбой и займется — но сегодня подобное желание пустить все на самотек отчего-то казалось нелепым и глупым. Вдруг для того, чтобы найти решение, достаточно заглянуть в разум одного человека? Тогда может получиться так, что за то время, что он ждет, пока Хэнк построит Церебро, пострадает кто-нибудь еще. Кажется, он и так потерял уже слишком много времени, чтобы бездействовать и дальше.

— Мойра, послушай. — Чарльз запнулся, не совсем уверенный, стоит ли продолжать, но все же решился. — Хэнк сказал, ему понадобится еще не меньше недели. Я подумал, может, не будем ждать и за это время съездим к кому-нибудь из пострадавших? Если, конечно, есть такая возможность.

Кажется, ему все-таки удалось поразить Мойру, потому что та совершенно потрясенно уставилась на него, позабыв о кофе.

— Ты уверен? — наконец выдавила она. — В смысле, это же… — Мойра жестами попыталась помочь себе подобрать слова. — Дорога и все такое… Ой, прости меня, пожалуйста, я не хотела, я только… — Окончательно смутившись, она неловко замолкла.

— Да, знаю. — Чарльз задумчиво провел рукой по волосам. Как будто он получасом раньше не говорил себе того же. Дальняя поездка, встречи с незнакомыми людьми, возможно, придется заночевать где-нибудь в мотеле. Еще совсем недавно они с Эриком провели так не один день, а сейчас его пугала сама мысль о том, чтобы покинуть поместье и отправиться в путь. Как он с этим справится? Когда они ехали из Флориды, все ведь было совершенно иначе. Впереди маячила цель — добраться до дома, а остальное казалось неважным. Сейчас же он хотел окунуться в прежнюю жизнь, прекрасно осознавая, насколько от нее далек. — Совершенно не уверен, но, мне кажется, я должен это сделать. Ты была права. Мы должны помочь, если можем.

Внезапно Мойра улыбнулась.

— Я рада. Я и сама уже подумывала съездить к кому-нибудь из пострадавших. Ближе всего живет Дональд Лонгвуд. Его обнаружили в Род-Айленде. До произошедшего он работал бухгалтером, а потом жена не захотела оставлять его в клинике и забрала домой в Массачусетс. На машине до Бруклайна [1] можно добраться часа за три с половиной — четыре. Ты справишься?

Итак, четыре часа. Значит, необходимость останавливаться где-нибудь на ночь отпадает. Уже неплохо. Не нужно будет сражаться с чужой ванной, естественно, совершенно для него непригодной, бороться с лишним набором ступенек. А еще можно отказаться — сейчас как раз последний шанс передумать и остаться дома, где он испытывает хоть какую-то уверенность, хоть как-то защищен от разъедающей жалости окружающих.

— Да, справлюсь. — По крайней мере, в это хотелось верить. Наперекор тому, что все его надежды и ожидания последнее время разбиваются о гранитные стены реальности. — Ехать из Флориды было гораздо дольше.

Вошел Хэнк. Чарльз, даже особо не вслушиваясь, сразу понял, что голова у него напрочь забита мыслями о Церебро и безобразно маленьких для таких задач подвалах. Невнятно буркнув приветствие, парень налил кофе, вытащил из кармана записную книжку и мгновенно погрузился в какие-то расчеты.

— Тогда можно будет ехать сразу после завтрака. — Мойра кинула взгляд на часики на запястье. — До вечера как раз успеем.

— Куда ехать? — Хэнк поднял на нее встрепанную голову.

— Мы с Мойрой решили не дожидаться, пока ты соберешь Церебро, и навестить одного из пострадавших, — пояснил Чарльз, допивая кофе. Он изо всех сил старался сохранять невозмутимость, хотя сердце в груди билось гулко и быстро. Мысль о том, что он покидает поместье, пусть даже всего на день, пугала.

— Профессор, я готов… Если надо… Хоть сейчас…

— Спасибо, Хэнк, но мы с Мойрой попытаемся справиться сами, — мягко улыбнулся Чарльз. — Тебе сейчас нужно заниматься Церебро.

Хэнк покладисто кивнул, но в его взгляде без труда читалось сомнение, и Чарльз не мог его за это винить.

В путь они собрались часа через полтора, что по нынешним меркам было довольно быстро. Чарльз сам выехал на крыльцо, но дальше, чтобы спуститься по ступеням, уже требовалась помощь. Когда Хэнк взялся за ручки на спинке кресла, внутри все привычно сжалось от ненависти к собственной беспомощности, так что, едва очутившись на земле, он поспешил взяться за колеса. Мойра ждала во дворе, прислонившись к крылу машины, и он поехал прямо к ней. В прошлый раз Чарльз не рискнул самостоятельно перебираться в салон, но с тех пор прошел не один день, он уже значительно лучше управлялся с креслом и знал, что и как надо делать.

— Помочь? — Мойра взялась за ручку передней дверцы со стороны пассажирского сиденья, но Чарльз отрицательно покачал головой. Он должен попробовать сделать это сам, здесь же нет ничего сверхсложного. К тому же у Мойры вряд ли хватит сил пересадить его из коляски в машину, а тащить с собой Хэнка ужасно не хотелось.

Итак, подъехать чуть ближе, зафиксировать колеса. Спустив безвольные ноги с подножек, Чарльз вдохнул, собираясь с силами, уперся руками и практически выдернул тело из кресла. В процессе он достаточно чувствительно приложился головой о крышу машины, но все же сумел очутиться на сиденье. Затянул ноги внутрь, подвинулся, устраиваясь удобнее, и наконец-то откинулся на спинку, потирая болезненно пульсирующую макушку.

— Ты как, в порядке? — Мойра встревоженно заглянула в салон, пока Хэнк складывал и убирал кресло в багажник.

— Да, спасибо. Все в норме.

Конечно, все было далеко не в норме, перспектива дальней поездки пугала еще больше, чем за завтраком. А еще до этой самой минуты Чарльз даже не представлял, насколько привык за минувшее время полагаться на поддержку Хэнка, и то, что тот останется в поместье и не сможет в случае чего прийти на помощь, лишь добавляло тревоги и неуверенности. С этим требовалось срочно что-то делать — Хэнк не обязан быть его сиделкой, ему вообще не нужны сиделки, по крайней мере, не в таком объеме, чтобы бояться без страховки шагу ступить — так что Чарльз старательно загнал свой страх поглубже внутрь. Понадежнее установил ноги, окинул салон взглядом, решая, за что здесь можно держаться. Края сиденья и ручка над дверцей вполне для этого подходили.

Рядом села Мойра, повернула ключ в замке зажигания. Мягко заурчал мотор.

— Ну что, готов?

Чарльз, чувствуя, как замирает сердце, молча кивнул в ответ.

 

* * *

 

До Бруклайна они добрались уже ближе к обеду. Немного попетляли по улицам, выискивая нужную, пока не остановились перед типичным домом на несколько семей, каких немало строили в начале века. Несмотря на то, что Мойра вела машину очень аккуратно, поездка выдалась достаточно тяжелой — сложно сохранять равновесие и устойчивость, имея слишком мало точек опоры. Но Чарльз все равно был рад, что решился на это. Сменяющиеся за окном пейзажи разительно контрастировали с тем, что можно было день за днем видеть из окон поместья, воскрешали надежду на будущее и дарили силы для борьбы с собственной слабостью. Когда Мойра достала из багажника кресло, Чарльз уже довольно уверенно перебрался в него, пытаясь игнорировать прочно поселившуюся в спине за время поездки боль, и подъехал к крыльцу. Оставалось справиться с ведущими к входной двери ступеньками.

— Готов? — склонившись к нему, поинтересовалась Мойра и, получив утвердительный кивок, взялась за ручки.

Наконец они оказались наверху, и Мойра нажала на кнопку звонка. Подавив внутреннюю дрожь, Чарльз поувереннее устроился в кресле: предстояло первое серьезное испытание. Впервые после травмы, если не считать больницы и дороги с Кубы домой, он столкнется с незнакомцем, и, скорее всего, придется отсеивать жалостливые мысли, лишь усиливающие чувство собственной неполноценности.

Дверь открылась, на крыльце появилась нестарая еще женщина с вытравленными перекисью до почти белого цвета волосами. Скорее всего, еще недавно она тщательно следила за собой, но сейчас на ее внешности лежала печать непомерной усталости. Даже стараясь отгородиться от чужих мыслей, Чарльз почувствовал, что ее разум переполнен отчаянием.

— Здравствуйте, миссис Лонгвуд. Мы из ЦРУ. — Мойра продемонстрировала значок. — Меня зовут Мойра Мактаггерт, это Чарльз Ксавье. Мы хотели бы увидеться с вашим мужем.

Миссис Лонгвуд скользнула по ним равнодушным взглядом и посторонилась.

— Проходите. Дональд в гостиной. Только не представляю, какой от этого может быть толк.

Гостиная оказалась по коридору налево. Хозяйка шла первой, показывая дорогу, и Чарльз внутренне порадовался, что она двигается так неторопливо — едва ли он сумел бы ехать быстрее в этом узком, заполненном мебелью помещении.

— Вряд ли вы сумеете от него чего-то добиться. С ним уже пытались разговаривать и врачи и люди из ЦРУ, — произнесла миссис Лонгвуд, взявшись за дверную ручку, а в следующий момент створка распахнулась, и перед ними открылась пыльная и как будто тусклая комната. Ее единственным обитателем оказался мужчина, сидевший в кресле перед телевизором. На экране как раз появилась заставка какой-то из серий «Облавы» [2] — значок сержанта полиции Лос-Анджелеса, а голос за кадром под характерную музыку возвестил о том, что все события случились в реальности, но имена действующих лиц были изменены ради защиты невинных. Мужчина смотрел на экран с совершенно отсутствующим видом.

— Вы позволите? — Чарльз обернулся к миссис Лонгвуд, легким кивком указал на ее мужа, давая понять, что хочет с ним пообщаться.

— Да, конечно. Вы же ради этого приехали.

Добраться до него по чужой комнате с непривычной обстановкой оказалось непросто, но Чарльз справился. Остановился напротив, тщательно зафиксировав колеса, вгляделся в ничего не выражающее лицо. 

— Здравствуйте, мистер Лонгвуд. Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье. Вы слышите меня?

Никакой реакции. Мужчина смотрел сквозь него, словно Чарльза и вовсе не было в комнате. Странное ощущение. 

— Я же вам говорила, — вздохнула миссис Лонгвуд. — Меня он тоже не замечает. Ничего не замечает, даже свой чертов сериал. А ведь раньше так его любил.

Женщина всхлипнула и отвернулась, пряча лицо в ладонях. Мойра мучительно поморщилась, а потом мягко обняла ее за плечи.

— Ну-ну, не надо, — попыталась утешить она. — Все будет хорошо.

Отвернувшись, Чарльз поднес руку к виску. Со всех сторон сразу хлынули чужие голоса — он без труда различал мысли не только находившихся в этой гостиной, но и случайных прохожих в радиусе нескольких десятков футов, жильцов соседних домов. И в этой какофонии звуков ему требовалось найти разум мистера Лонгвуда. Чарльз сосредоточился, отсекая лишнее, и вздрогнул. Сознание мужчины напротив было черным, как сама тьма, и абсолютно пустым. Слабым, неверным светом сияли в нем лишь тусклые воспоминания о недавних событиях, произошедших не позднее месяца назад, но и они с каждой минутой истончались, исчезая. Чарльз попытался нырнуть глубже в надежде, что, может быть, где-нибудь сохранилась какая-нибудь крупица, но чем дальше, тем плотнее и тяжелее становилась пустота. Ничего. Ни малейшего намека. Нигде.

Господи, еще сегодня утром он в сотый, тысячный раз спрашивал себя, что может быть хуже и несправедливее случившегося с ним, и вот судьба столкнула его с ужасным ответом.

— Чарльз. Чарльз! — Внезапно он почувствовал, как кто-то трясет его за плечо. Вздрогнув, он вынырнул из мучительно-пустого разума мистера Лонгвуда и увидел перед собой Мойру. Выглядела она встревоженно.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да, — кивнул Чарльз, опуская руку. — Пусто. Я не нашел ничего.

Мойра обернулась к Дональду, коснулась его плеча.

— Мистер Лонгвуд, вы меня слышите? Поговорите со мной!

Но тот продолжал пялиться в никуда.

— Бесполезно, Мойра. — Чарльз опустил руки на колеса. — Он тебе не ответит. Он даже не осознает, кто он и где находится. Мне правда жаль.

Последние слова относились к миссис Лонгвуд, которая, мучительно побледнев, всхлипнула и снова прижала к лицу руки.

Всю обратную дорогу они молчали, только у самой двери Мойра остановилась.

— Простите меня за бестактный вопрос, но… почему вы отказались оставить его в клинике? Там обеспечивают первоклассный уход, а вы могли бы приезжать, навещать. Вам не было бы так тяжело, как сейчас.

Миссис Лонгвуд непонимающе посмотрела на нее, а затем, словно не веря услышанному, покачала головой.

— Но он же мой муж. Я поклялась быть с ним в горе и радости. Как я могу его бросить?

На улице по-прежнему сияло солнце, хотя уже чувствовалось приближение вечера. После того как Мойра помогла спуститься, Чарльз отъехал на пару футов от крыльца и запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо ускользающим теплым лучам. После бездонной пустоты разума Дональда Лонгвуда хотелось острее чувствовать мир вокруг, чтобы убедиться в вещественности, реальности его существования. 

— Даже не подозревала, насколько это жутко, пока сама не увидела. — Несмотря на теплую погоду, Мойра зябко поежилась, обхватив плечи руками. 

— Я тоже. — Чарльз провел ладонью по лицу, будто это могло помочь прогнать остатки того тягостного чувства, которым был пропитан дом Лонгвудов. — Никогда прежде такого не встречал.

— Ты сказал, что ничего не нашел. — Мойра с сомнением посмотрела на него.

— Да. Абсолютная пустота. Это даже не потеря памяти. Ты тогда правильно сказала — как будто исчезла сама его личность. Словно кто-то взял ластик и все вымарал. У него даже новые воспоминания не закрепляются, что странно. Какое-нибудь органическое поражение мозга?

— Наши специалисты все проверили, никаких повреждений. Вообще ничего. Ладно, подождем, пока Хэнк построит Церебро, может быть, с другими повезет больше. Поехали?

Чарльз задумчиво кивнул. Он кое о чем подумал, но не очень был уверен, стоит ли это делать. Зачем лишний раз демонстрировать свою беспомощность и физическую ущербность, когда можно укрыться от любопытных взглядов и сочувственных мыслей в стенах поместья. Но происходящее слишком напоминало их с Эриком поездки, прежнюю жизнь, и его неодолимо влекло хотя бы ненадолго попытаться притвориться, что ничего не изменилось. Глупо и бессмысленно, но ужасно заманчиво.

— Не хочешь заехать куда-нибудь пообедать? — подкатываясь к дверце автомобиля, спросил он. Они с Эриком всегда делали так — заглядывали во всякие жуткие забегаловки с меню, сплошь состоящим из картошки-фри, бургеров и колы. До знакомства с Леншерром Чарльз даже не подумал бы сунуться в подобное заведение и поначалу с подозрением осматривал пятна на хлипких пластиковых столиках и принесенную еду, но постепенно втянулся и просто перестал обращать внимание. Зато Эрик продолжал посмеиваться, предлагая в следующий раз отправиться перекусить куда-нибудь, где подают устриц.

— Ох, я с удовольствием. Вот только… — Мойра неуверенно замолчала, не зная, как продолжить. Чарльз без труда уловил охватившее ее смущение и не сомневался, в чем причина. 

— Я в полном порядке, — заверил он. Наверно, фраза прозвучала слишком резко — ведь он и сам не был уверен, что это так — потому что Мойра поспешила кивнуть.

— Да, конечно.

Подойдя ближе, она положила руку на дверцу, придерживая ее. Предстояло очередное испытание — перебраться на сиденье. Хэнка рядом нет, и, в случае чего, Мойра одна помочь не сумеет. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, сосредоточиваясь. Все пройдет нормально, обязано пройти. Удивительно, но на этот раз обошлось даже без болезненных ударов головой о крышу. Чарльз с облегчением откинулся на спинку, краем глаза наблюдая, как Мойра складывает коляску. Все-таки пересесть из кресла в кровать гораздо проще, хотя, возможно, все дело в практике. 

Какой-то бар попался им уже почти на самом выезде из Бруклайна. Ничего особенного: обшарпанная вывеска, доска у входа, на которой мелом написано сообщение о самой дешевой выпивке в округе. Сквозь пыльные окна виднелся пустой зал. И — в кои-то веки — никаких ступенек.

Мойра затормозила напротив входа.

— Зайдем сюда?

Внешне бар казался ничем не хуже и не лучше многих других, и Чарльз пожал плечами:

— Да. 

Выбравшись на улицу, он подкатился к двери и неуверенно замер. Отсутствие ступенек с лихвой компенсировалось довольно высоким порогом, да и створка даже на вид была тяжелой. Нет, он с ней точно не справится, как бы ни хотелось обратного.

— Мойра, — Чарльз обернулся, бросил взгляд на спутницу, — ты не могла бы помочь?

Позволять кому-то, даже другу, везти кресло было неприятно и унизительно. Когда он управлял коляской сам, можно было притвориться, что он по-прежнему здоров, но стоило столкнуться с очередной непреодолимой в его нынешнем положении трудностью, попросить помощи, и иллюзия самостоятельности развеивалась. Конечно, Мойра старалась вести себя как можно более деликатно. Преодолев порог и сделав пару шагов внутрь зала, она сразу же выпустила ручки, позволяя Чарльзу дальше действовать самому, но чувство горечи и утраты от этого никуда не делось. Он попытался подавить его, но добился только того, что оно съежилось где-то на краю сознания, не заслоняя все вокруг, но продолжая отравлять разум. 

За пустовавшей стойкой появился бармен — молодой паренек, практически мальчишка. Он отчаянно скучал один, но хотел показать себя перед отцом, впервые оставившим его на весь день, как можно лучше.

— Чего же… — начал он, но, увидев гостей, запнулся и, уже куда менее уверенно, продолжил. — Я… могу чем-то помочь?

Не надо было быть телепатом, чтобы прочитать буквально написанные на лице мальчишки страх, жалость и любопытство. От всего этого болезненно сдавило сердце, но Чарльз заставил себя улыбнуться и кивнуть.

— Определенно да. Хорошим обедом. Пить будем кофе, — как мог легко произнес он и направился к одному из столиков, благо внутри никого не было и можно было выбирать любой.

Следовавшая за ним по пятам Мойра поспешила убрать стул, чтобы освободить место. Чарльз зафиксировал колеса и осмотрелся. На не слишком чистой столешнице высилась целая батарея соусов в пластиковых бутылках, ежиными иглами топорщились зубочистки. Мальчишка-бармен куда-то исчез, видимо, отправился за заказом.

— Что же все-таки произошло с Лонгвудом и остальными? — задумчиво произнес Чарльз, возвращаясь к причине их поездки.

— Кто знает. — Мойра вздохнула, наградила мрачным взглядом бутылку с кетчупом. — В одном я почти уверена — вряд ли это дело рук русских. Не представляю, какая может быть выгода от того, что скромный бухгалтер или примерная домохозяйка превратятся в растения. Вот только сенатор…

— Думаешь, все могло быть затеяно ради него?

Хлопнула дверь за стойкой, появился мальчишка-бармен с нагруженным подносом в руках. Расставив тарелки и кружки, он вернулся на место, схватил первый попавший бокал и принялся его протирать, время от времени бросая на посетителей любопытные взгляды. 

На обед оказались неизбежная картошка-фри, относительно неплохой бифштекс и яблочный пирог. Чарльз отхлебнул из кружки глоток, поморщился — назвать это кофе можно было только с очень большой натяжкой, но Эрик успел научить его не обращать внимания на такие мелочи. 

— Может быть. Вот только это слишком сложно. Как мне сказал Оливер, он никогда не был хоть сколько-нибудь значимой фигурой. Может быть, все эти люди — завербованные агенты, и от них попытались таким образом избавиться, но…

— Проще убить, — согласно кивнул Чарльз. Он не был специалистом в мире разведки и шпионажа, но понимал, что никто не станет чересчур усложнять там, где можно поступить просто, понеся минимальные затраты. — Скажи, есть еще такие люди, которых родственники забрали домой?

— Да. — Мойра прожевала и проглотила кусочек бифштекса и продолжила: — Еще трое, остальные остались в клиниках.

Чарльз принялся задумчиво вертеть в пальцах вилку. Конечно, можно подождать, пока Хэнк соберет Церебро, но… Дома слишком тихо. Слишком мертво. Все, абсолютно все только и делает, что напоминает ему о его потерях: Эрике, Рэйвен, возможности ходить. А сегодняшняя поездка, тяжелая как эмоционально, так и физически, все-таки была жизнью. Сложной, порой болезненно-мучительной, но сейчас Чарльз чувствовал себя так, словно вырвался из затхлого болота на свежий воздух. Он хотел жить, чувствовать жизнь хотя бы настолько, насколько теперь вообще способен. И пусть скоро это закончится и болото опять засосет его в свои мертвые воды, но сейчас он собирался использовать выпавший шанс максимально.

— Тогда съездим к ним, раз Церебро еще не готов. Может быть, там нам повезет больше, — твердо произнес Чарльз.  
_____________________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Город в США, входящий в состав Большого Бостона. Не следует путать с Бруклином._

_[2] «Облава» (Dragnet) — популярный американский детективный сериал, снимавшийся в 1951-1958 годах. Основан на одноименной серии радиоспектаклей._


	8. Глава 4

Они посетили всех троих пострадавших, и везде было одно и то же. Чернота. Пустота. Ни единого воспоминания. Единственным исключением стал пожарный, живший в Бисмарке. Как сказала Мойра, с ним катастрофа случилась последним. Сначала Чарльз было решил, что его сознание искалечено так же, как и у остальных, но потом что-то промелькнуло. Что-то крошечное, почти неуловимое. После упорной борьбы Чарльзу удалось выудить микроскопическое воспоминание — яркие блики солнца на какой-то воде — видимо, поверхности пруда, — разноцветные флаги и зареванное лицо девочки с тугими черными косичками. Но эти картинки длились не дольше пары секунд и были единственными искорками света во мраке его памяти. 

— Это, наверно, цирк, — на вопрос, к чему может относиться увиденное, сквозь слезы выдавила его жена. — К нам приезжал цирк, Роджер пошел за билетами, мы вечером хотели сходить на представление, а назад он уже… не вернулся.

Каждая такая встреча была ужасно тяжелой психологически. Никогда прежде Чарльзу не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-то подобным. Пустота этих разумов не походила на сознательные или бессознательные ментальные блоки или даже на тот эффект, что производил шлем Шоу, который забрал теперь себе Эрик. Нет, там скорее было такое ощущение, что он наткнулся на стену, снабженную всеми положенными атрибутами контрольно-пропускной зоны, а здесь… Всякий раз, как Чарльз погружался в сознание пострадавших, его не отпускало чувство, что он падает в бездонную пропасть или сердце черной дыры. 

И все же это было лучше, чем сутки напролет сидеть в библиотеке наедине с фактом, что стал калекой. Долгие поездки отвлекали, создавали иллюзию активной жизни, заставляли ненадолго поверить, что все по-прежнему. Но тем больнее было понимать, что скоро закончится и это, и жизнь снова превратится в монотонную борьбу с бытовыми нуждами и унизительной необходимостью посторонней помощи для победы в ней.

Последнее вообще было для Чарльза особенно болезненно, и время ничего в этом не меняло. О, как бы он хотел вернуть прежнюю самостоятельность, но, увы, это было невозможно. Хэнк и Мойра изо всех сил старались не слишком давить своей помощью, но как это можно сделать, когда она нужна постоянно? Когда ванную в его спальне переделали, Чарльз невольно оказался перед выбором между возможностью самому принимать душ, чему, кстати говоря, еще предстояло научиться, и свободного перемещения по дому, пусть ему был доступен только первый этаж. В другой ситуации Чарльз сделал бы все, чтобы освоиться с новым душем, хотя и понимал, что это будет ужасно сложно и тяжело, но оказаться запертым на втором этаже… Столкнуться с необходимостью просить Хэнка спускать его по лестнице вниз и поднимать наверх, ведь лифт еще не готов… И Чарльз предпочел уже знакомое унижение помощи в душе. Тем более что переодеваться самому у него пока так и не выходит, так что без участия Хэнка все равно не обойтись.

Итак, он с нетерпением и страхом ждал, когда Церебро будет готов, потому что это одновременно означало возвращение хоть к какой-то активной жизни и ее окончательное прекращение. 

 

* * *

 

— Как дела? — Мойра вошла в подвал, откуда уже полторы недели почти не выбирался Хэнк, и невольно ахнула. — Ого, ничего себе!

Зрелище действительно было впечатляющим. Многочисленные шкалы, рычаги, мигающие огоньки. Она помнила, как выглядел Церебро на базе, но это явно была какая-то новая, более совершенная модификация.

— Здорово, да? Я решил, что в таком виде он будет эффективнее. Кроме того, нужно, чтобы все приборы были в зоне доступа, чтобы… ну ты понимаешь… чтобы с ними можно было работать. — Хэнк любовно похлопал по пульту управления. Из него во все стороны торчали пучки проводов, указывавшие на то, что установка еще не завершена. — А потом, когда вы закончите, надо будет расширить зал. Эта версия вдвое мощнее первой, так что…

Больше не вслушиваясь, Мойра задумчиво провела рукой по длинному ряду кнопок и переключателей. Когда она полторы недели назад решила попытаться увлечь Чарльза странными случаями с пропажей памяти, она могла лишь надеяться, что ей это удастся. Удивительно, но у нее все получилось. Предложенная задачка сумела расшевелить Чарльза. Они вместе ездили к жертвам, обедали в кафе, даже останавливались на ночь в мотелях, как будто ничего не случилось. Правда, в последнем случае Чарльз наотрез отказывался от помощи Мойры в принятии душа, всякий раз заявляя, что спокойно может потерпеть день-другой и помыться, когда вернется домой. Зато он почти в прежней манере — чуточку излишне самоуверенной, но полной доверия и расположения к собеседнику — разговаривал с родственниками пострадавших. Мойра обожала, когда Чарльз так делал, и ужасно по этому скучала.

А сейчас он, казалось, опять начал впадать в апатию, и Мойре не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как предположить, что это связано с прекращением их поездок. Конечно, она не могла сказать наверняка, но совпадение было чересчур явным. И теперь она хотела, чтобы Хэнк побыстрее закончил с Церебро и Чарльз мог продолжить поиски. Чтобы он опять жил и, главное, понимал, что может жить.

— …и тогда его силы хватит на то, чтобы охватить любую точку планеты, — воодушевленно закончил Хэнк. Мойра рассеянно кивнула, и парень нахмурился. — Я слишком занудствую, да? Извини меня. Просто это так потрясающе, что я больше ни о чем не могу думать. 

— Нет, что ты, — поспешила утешить она. — То, что ты рассказываешь, очень интересно. Просто я немного задумалась. Сколько времени тебе еще понадобится, чтобы все тут доделать?

Хэнк скользнул взглядом по проводам, взъерошил волосы на затылке, видимо, делая в уме какие-то подсчеты.

— Ну, дня два, самое большее три. Уже почти все готово, остались так, завершающие штрихи. Ты хочешь, чтобы профессор побыстрее занялся теми людьми, к которым вы не смогли съездить?

— Да. Надеюсь, это поможет. — Мойра вздохнула. Кажется, она начинала видеть просчет в своем плане. Да, необходимость действовать помогала Чарльзу оживиться, вот только едва она отпадала, как он опять начинал погружаться в отчаяние. И она не знала, что с этим делать.

— Ага. Слушай. — Хэнк торопливо к ней обернулся, воодушевленно сверкнул глазами. — Хотел еще кое-что тебе показать. Иди сюда.

Немного заинтригованная, Мойра поспешила за парнем прочь от панели управления Церебро, в дальний конец зала. Там тоже протекала какая-то бурная деятельность, а еще…

— Как думаешь, Чарльзу понравится? — Хэнк поправил очки. В его голосе чувствовалась неуверенность, и Мойра не могла его винить.

Она еще раз внимательно посмотрела на кресло. Оно было гораздо крупнее того, которым сейчас пользовался Чарльз, с высокой, удобной на вид спинкой и широкими подлокотниками. На правом имелся джойстик, с помощью которого им можно было без труда управлять, что, по идее, должно было быть хорошо. Но кто знает.

— Я немного читал о таких и решил попробовать сделать. Тут электрический привод, работает от аккумулятора, а это джойстик, то есть не надо вращать колеса руками, достаточно на него нажать, чтобы поехать в нужную сторону, — немного сбивчиво принялся объяснять Хэнк. — Должно быть проще и удобнее, чем с обычным.

Мойра в ответ только молча кивала. Конечно, она мало что смыслила в инвалидных креслах, но если все так, как говорит Хэнк, а оно очевидно так, то это же здорово! Чарльз получит больше свободы в передвижении — например, можно будет без труда отнести, куда нужно, кружку с чаем, а Мойра уже не раз замечала, как мгновенно понижается его настроение при столкновении с такой необходимостью — а значит, больше самостоятельности. Вопрос только, как он отреагирует на подобный «подарок». Логичной эмоциональной реакцией должна быть радость, но какая уж тут логика. Это же не шикарная машина, а только еще одно напоминание о том состоянии, в котором он теперь оказался и на которое он все еще так болезненно реагирует.

— Только вчера вечером закончил.

— Хочешь сегодня показать? — Мойра провела ладонью по гладкой прохладной поверхности подлокотника. Здесь будет лежать рука Чарльза. Нелепо, но она немного завидовала этому креслу.

— Да. Сейчас еще кое-что в Церебро доделаю, и пойду.

— Боишься?

В ответ Хэнк молча кивнул.

— Ну и зря. — Мойра ободряюще улыбнулась. — Чарльз понимает, что ты хочешь ему помочь. Просто ему сейчас непросто.

Проверить свои слова она смогла через два часа. В дверь ее спальни робко постучались, а затем внутрь заглянул Хэнк.

— Сходишь со мной? — Во взгляде желтых глаз парня отчетливо читалось волнение. Ну еще бы, страшно оскорбить кумира.

— Конечно. — Мойра с готовностью отложила книжку на покрывало, поднялась с кровати. Выбившиеся из хвостика волосы свесились на лицо, и она поспешила стянуть резинку и перевязать ее заново. Следовало бы воспользоваться расческой, но она не хотела заставлять Хэнка ждать, тот и так слишком нервничал.

Чарльз снова проводил почти все время в библиотеке, но, к счастью, теперь уже бутылок нигде видно не было, и алкоголем от него не пахло. Вот только надолго ли? Мойру беспокоил этот вопрос, но она уже сделала все, что могла, и очень надеялась, что этого хватит.

Внутри играла тихая музыка. Что-то из классики, Мойра никогда в ней не разбиралась, но Чарльзу шло удивительно. Гораздо больше, чем рок или какое-нибудь кантри. Сам он, стоило им войти, поднял взгляд от книги, а увидев кресло, которое толкал перед собой Хэнк, удивленно вскинул брови.

— Что такое, друзья мои? — Чарльз немного откатился от стола, повернулся, чтобы оказаться к ним лицом, и улыбнулся.

— Профессор, я как-то читал о… креслах с электроприводом и подумал, что это может быть полезно. У меня было немного свободного времени, так что вот. — Хэнк неуверенно положил руку на спинку.

Мгновение Чарльз молчал, а затем внезапно расхохотался.

— Ох, Хэнк, да прекращай же ты трястись! Я вовсе не собираюсь бросаться на тебя или устраивать сцену. Значит, с электроприводом?

Приблизившись, он с явным любопытством принялся за осмотр кресла. Только теперь Мойра почувствовала, как сделалось легче дышать. Она была уверена, что Чарльз сейчас не играл и не притворялся просто затем, чтобы сделать им приятно или скрыть свое отчаяние от окружающих. Нет, он действительно оставался спокоен и даже заинтересовался. Наверно, это и было началом выздоровления. До Хэнка, видимо, наконец-то дошло то же самое, потому что парень просто расцвел на глазах.

— А управлять можно одной рукой, верно? — Чарльз коснулся джойстика. — Это замечательно!

— Я подумал, так будет проще. — Хэнк, ободренный такой реакцией, с готовностью пустился в объяснения. — Вот, видите? Достаточно наклонить джойстик, чтобы сдвинуться с места. И вторая рука все время будет оставаться свободной. Можно будет без труда переносить вещи, и мышцы не станут уставать. Вот.

Кончики пальцев Чарльза скользнули по краю колеса, поднялись на подлокотник и снова замерли на джойстике. На мгновение его лицо помрачнело, будто накрытое внезапно набежавшей тучей, и Мойра испугалась, что сейчас все-таки случится буря, но не прошло и пары секунд, как морщинки разгладились, а взгляд посветлел.

— Превосходно. А то я уже думал, что натру мозоли, — рассмеялся он. — Не придержишь его?

Хэнк кивнул и с готовностью взялся за ручки на спинке. Сосредоточенно закусив губу, Чарльз немного развернулся, чтобы было удобнее, спустил ноги с подножек и, чуть помедлив, пересел в новое кресло. Мойра не раз видела, как он делает это — перебирается из коляски на сиденье машины и обратно, и, казалось бы, уже должна была привыкнуть, но все равно всякий раз испытывала от этого зрелища боль. Слишком хорошо она помнила, каким Чарльз был до Кубы, до того злосчастного выстрела, который сломал ему жизнь. 

— Так, значит, если я хочу двинуться вперед, я наклоняю джойстик сюда, верно?

Чарльз нажал на джойстик, кресло дернулось и поехало, но уже через пару метров наткнулось на стоявший на его пути диван.

— Черт. — Чарльз поспешил откатиться назад, что тоже вышло не очень ловко, но хотя бы обошлось без столкновений с окружающей мебелью. — Придется потренироваться, если я не хочу все тут разнести.

 

* * *

 

Когда Церебро наконец-то был готов, Чарльз испытал одновременно радость и боль. Здорово было вернуться к относительно активной жизни, хоть какой-то деятельности, которая помогала почувствовать себя практически прежним. Но после того, как все закончится, после того, как он найдет сознания всех пострадавших и либо узнает, либо нет, что с ними случилось, жизнь снова замрет, и Чарльз не представлял, как с этим бороться. Впервые после того проклятого выстрела он получил возможность что-то сделать вопреки собственной беспомощности, и вот уже почти полностью ее исчерпал. А найти новый путь он не мог. Просто не знал как, и от этого делалось больно.

Передвигаться в новом кресле действительно оказалось значительно проще. Не приходилось постоянно крутить колеса, отчего к вечеру ныли руки, можно было спокойно налить на кухне чаю и отправиться с кружкой в спальню, кабинет или библиотеку, как он часто делал раньше. Это помогало чувствовать себя почти близким к норме. Но даже оно не могло помочь ему справиться с лестницей, а лифт до сих пор не был готов. Так что Хэнку пришлось помогать ему спуститься в подвал, и Чарльз уже привычно постарался затолкать чувство унижения подальше.

Эта версия Церебро сильно отличалась от той, на которой он работал в ЦРУ. Теперь панель управления с разнообразными кнопками, переключателями и шкалами располагалась полукругом в центре комнаты. На ней же лежал шлем, соединенный с панелью проводами — логичное решение, если он предназначается человеку, который не может стоять.

Подъехав ближе, Чарльз взял шлем в руки. Он же уже имел дело с Церебро, знает, что будет дальше, так почему внутри все сжимается от страха и волнения? Почему он так переживает, словно этот день — решающий в его жизни? Ведь что бы ни случилось дальше, оно ничего уже не изменит.

Хэнк следовал по пятам и, стоило Чарльзу остановиться, склонился над приборами. Рядом и немного сзади замерла Мойра.

— Готовы? — Парень бросил на него встревоженный взгляд и, получив утвердительный кивок, переключил несколько рычажков.

На панели вспыхнули огоньки, и Чарльз надел шлем. Сотни, тысячи голосов обрушились на него, заставляя судорожно втянуть воздух и вцепиться в подлокотники, чтобы сохранить равновесие. От этого чудовищного многоголосья кружилась голова, и сердце колотилось слишком сильно. Все эти люди звали, кричали, фонтанировали эмоциями. Боль, страх, отчаяние хлестали из них, как вода из прохудившейся трубы, и Чарльз чувствовал, что вот-вот в них захлебнется.

Еще раз вдохнув, он попытался сосредоточиться и отсечь все лишнее, запереть сводящие с ума голоса на задворках сознания. На плечо легла рука Мойры, успокаивающе сжались пальцы, возвращая чувство реальности. Это помогло, голоса сделались тише, чувства этих людей слабее. Чарльз слегка прикрыл глаза и принялся искать.

Найти с помощью Церебро обычного человека крайне трудно. Они — словно бледные черно-белые копии цветных оригиналов. Вычленить их разум среди ярких голосов мутантов уже непросто, но Чарльзу предстояла еще более головоломная задачка — найти сознание, от которого осталась одна только пустота. Слабый, едва ощутимый шепот на грани слышимости. Единственной опорой в этом было то, что Чарльз знал, где физически находится разыскиваемый.

Как он и предвидел, оказалось крайне непросто. От все еще кричащих, хоть и гораздо слабее, со всех сторон голосов уже через пару минут начала болеть голова, а в затылке поселилась противная пульсация. Но он не собирался сдаваться и упорно искал, искал среди них тот единственный покалеченный разум, что был им нужен.

И наконец нашел. Он был подобен дыре в пестром полотне жизни, дышал холодом и тьмой. Чарльз умел стирать воспоминания, но до такого ему было далеко. Вот уже в который раз он ощутил, как по коже расползается озноб, а в душе поселяется ужас пред лицом того, что могло нанести такие непоправимые раны. Перед той чудовищной силой, что вырывала душу, оставляя на ее месте зияющее отверстие, которому уже никогда не затянуться. Сейчас он воспринимал пустоту этого несчастного разума как открытую рану на теле Вселенной.

И он погрузился в нее. Он искал, прилагал все возможные усилия, чтобы найти хотя бы малейший отклик в окружающем мраке. Чарльз чувствовал, как его самого понемногу затягивает в эту тьму, как она потихоньку оплетает его цепкими осьминожьими щупальцами — так вязнут ноги в трясине или зыбучем песке, и все сложнее становится высвободиться из этой цепкой хватки. Но он не хотел сдаваться. Если есть хоть что-то, хоть какая-то малость, способная помочь, спасти… Боль в затылке становилась все нестерпимее, начиная распространяться по всей голове, отчего перед глазами плыли радужные круги.

— Чарльз, прекращай. Хватит. Достаточно. Чарльз!

Голоса Хэнка и Мойры донеслись откуда-то издалека, до них были тысячи и тысячи миль, но они помогли осознать, насколько глубоко он увяз в той безликой тьме. Чудовищным рывком Чарльз заставил себя отдалиться, а затем вынырнуть на поверхность.

Кожа была липкой от пота, все тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Трясущимися руками Чарльз снял шлем, в процессе чуть его не уронив. Не говоря ни слова, Хэнк забрал его и положил на панель управления Церебро. 

— Чарльз, как ты? Ты в порядке? — Мойра встревоженно склонилась к нему.

Как он? Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но хотя бы перед глазами перестали расходиться круги и дрожь отпустила. Чарльз с силой провел ладонями по лицу, надеясь, что станет немного легче. Не стало.

— Ничего, терпимо. — Он пару раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Теперь пульсировало в висках, но, с другой стороны, к головным болям ему не привыкать. Мигрени сопровождали его с детства как неприятный побочный эффект способности к телепатии.

— Ты что-нибудь нашел?

— Нет. — Чарльз опрометчиво покачал головой, отчего пульсация сразу же усилилась, а к горлу подкатил горький комок. — Пусто. Совсем ничего.

— Ну ладно, — Мойра вздохнула. — Попробуем завтра.

— Нет, я продолжу.

От головной боли уже подташнивало. Чарльз постарался устроиться в кресле удобнее — вдобавок ко всему болезненные ощущения в спине, появлявшиеся время от времени, решили, что сейчас самый лучший момент, чтобы снова дать о себе знать. Естественно, это не укрылось от взгляда ни Мойры, ни Хэнка.

— Лучше продолжим завтра. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, Чарльз. Ты не должен себе вредить.

— Ох, Мойра, — Чарльз рассмеялся и сразу же болезненно поморщился, — боюсь, вредить дальше уже некуда. Тем более у меня не первый раз болит голова, и я заверяю тебя, что ничего страшного в этом нет. Мы продолжим.

Еще пару секунд Мойра с сомнением смотрела на него, а затем тяжело вздохнула:

— Хорошо. 

Второе погружение прошло еще тяжелее первого. Голоса вокруг безостановочно кричали, рассказывали о своей боли, а тьма чужого разума безжалостно засасывала, призывая сдаться, перестать барахтаться и тихо пойти на дно. Там ждут покой и бесчувствие, обещала она, там ждут тишина и свобода от всех мучений. Зачем ты противишься тому, чего сам хочешь? Но Чарльз упорно отказывался от таких соблазнительных обещаний и искал. И опять напрасно.

Вынырнуть на этот раз удалось с огромным трудом. Шлем словно сам выпал из непослушных пальцев, хорошо что Хэнк успел его подхватить. Чарльз спрятал лицо в ладонях, чувствуя, как изнутри по голове бьет отбойный молоток. Повисло молчание.

— Мы должны это прекратить, — наконец тихо, но твердо произнес Хэнк. — Это вас убивает.

— Чарльз, он прав. Я… я не думала, что будет так ужасно. Прости меня. — Голос Мойры дрожал, она была на грани того, чтобы расплакаться.

Усилием воли Чарльз заставил себя убрать руки. В конце концов, это точно не больнее пули в позвоночнике, так что можно и потерпеть. Он не хотел пугать оставшихся с ним друзей, не хотел, чтобы они в очередной раз видели его слабость и беспомощность, а более всего не желал сам чувствовать себя слабым и беспомощным. Если он откажется от поисков, что у него останется? Опять бесконечные дни в библиотеке? Уж лучше терпеть боль, но, по крайней мере, знать, что это делается с какой-то целью.

— Все в порядке. С Церебро и раньше было непросто, а искать людей сложнее, чем мутантов. Продолжим завтра. Хэнк, — он поднял вопросительный взгляд на парня, — поможешь мне подняться наверх?

Но ни завтра, ни послезавтра, ни еще через день ничего отыскать так и не удалось. Чарльз терпел, как мог, исследуя черные дыры, оставшиеся от чужих разумов, но там по-прежнему царили пустота и слабые, смазанные воспоминания о самых последних событиях, так и норовившие расползтись на глазах. С каждым новым днем надежда на успех таяла, пока однажды Чарльзу не показалось, что он все-таки что-то обнаружил. 

Это было сознание молодой девушки по имени Лесли. В его тьме бриллиантами сверкали почти по-кинематографически яркие кадры залитых солнцем пыльных улиц, трепещущих на ветру разноцветных флажков на фоне синего неба, потрепанных шатров и личико какой-то девочки с огромными глазами, тугими черными косичками и блестящими дорожками слез на щеках. Оно казалось странно знакомым. Промучившись с полдня, Чарльз наконец-то вспомнил, где видел его раньше — в остатках разума мужчины, прежде работавшего пожарным. А еще там тоже были эти яркие треугольные флаги. Жена пожарного тогда сказала, что это, наверно, цирк.

Чарльз прижал пальцы к виску.

— Мойра, я не уверен, что это важно, но все равно проверь. Попробуй выяснить, может быть, все пострадавшие перед происшедшим ходили или собирались пойти в цирк, либо к ним в город приехал цирк.

Уже через десять минут после этого мысленного послания Мойра ворвалась в библиотеку. В руках у нее была целая стопка мелко исписанных листов. Плюхнувшись в одно из кресел, она взволнованно уставилась на Чарльза.

— Откуда ты узнал?!

Ее голос дрожал от волнения и возбуждения, отчего они передались и Чарльзу. Неужели это и есть та самая зацепка, которую все так долго искали?

— Я прав? Там действительно был цирк?

Чарльз подкатился ближе, так что теперь их кресла почти соприкасались. Стало видно, что все листы заполнены рукой Мойры — видимо, это были заметки по делу, которые она делала во время телефонного разговора с Джонсоном.

— Кажется, да. — Мойра нерешительно кивнула и продолжила, прижав бумагу ладонью. — Я успела просмотреть только материалы первых двух случаев, но и там и там есть упоминание о том, что за пару дней до происшествия в города, где жили пострадавшие, приезжал бродячий цирк. Никто не обратил на это внимания.

— А никто случайно не допрашивал членов труппы? Или хотя бы составил их список?

Чарльз почувствовал, как сердце в груди забилось чаще. Та девочка с косичками, ей лет десять, не больше, и она есть в сохранившихся воспоминаниях двоих из пятнадцати жертв. Может это быть совпадением, если учесть, что они жили за сотни миль друг от друга? И может быть совпадением, что воспоминания о ней связаны с картинками цирка? Или она — одна из его народа, одна из мутантов?

— Нет, такое никому не пришло в голову. — Мойра торопливо пролистывала страницы. — Да, вот оно! Смотри, опять упоминается приехавший в город цирк.

Она протянула ему листок. Там действительно говорилось вскользь об остановившемся неподалеку бродячем цирке. Похоже, он был прав. Чарльз положил листок на столик.

Маленькая черноволосая девочка. Итак, скорее всего, она мутант. Ее способности недавно пробудились, и она просто не знает, что это такое и как с этим жить, не умеет управлять ими и ужасно напугана. Чарльз помнил, что сам чувствовал, когда впервые услышал у себя в голове все эти голоса. Он так и не решился рассказать о них взрослым, хотя был уверен, что сходит с ума. В конечном счете оказалось, что хорошо, что не рассказал, потому что голоса звучали в чужих головах. Но это не могло отменить нескольких лет, прожитых в страхе.

Он должен ее найти. Если она действительно путешествует с цирком — а как иначе объяснить ее появление в разных городах? — ее родители должны быть цирковыми актерами. Он мог бы поговорить с ними, объяснить, помочь. Пока не пострадал кто-нибудь еще.

Чарльз снова прижал пальцы к виску.

— Хэнк, мне нужно воспользоваться Церебро. Это срочно.

Изрядно удивленный Хэнк ждал на верху лестницы. 

— Что случилось? Вы что-то нашли?

— Надеюсь, что да, — кивнул Чарльз.

К счастью, больше никаких вопросов тот задавать не стал, просто взялся за ручки на спинке кресла, чтобы спустить его вниз, и впервые за все прошедшие с ранения недели это не вызвало чувства унижения или беспомощности.

Внизу Мойра подала ему шлем, а Хэнк передвинул рычажок, включая Церебро. Чарльз глубоко вдохнул и нырнул в водоворот чужих голосов. Они снова кричали от боли, страха и отчаяния, но сегодня это мало отвлекало. Впереди маячила цель, и Чарльз вкладывал все силы, чтобы поскорее ее достичь.

Вскоре опять заболела голова. Чарльз привычно отмахнулся от неприятных ощущений, упорно продолжая поиски. Ну где же ты, где? Маленькая девочка-циркачка с огромными глазами и тугими косичками? Чужие сознания мелькали перед ним, уносясь прочь, а он забирался все дальше и дальше, пока, наконец, целую вечность спустя не наткнулся на нее.

Ее образ сиял и искрился рядом с тусклыми разумами обычных людей. Она действительно оказалась мутантом. Чарльз осторожно погрузился в ее сознание. Девочку звали Линда Эдкинс. Она была гимнасткой, боялась летучих мышей, пауков и директора цирка, который постоянно на нее кричал так, что из его рта брызгала слюна, а лицо становилось ярко-красным, и мечтала о новой кукле, которую увидела недавно в витрине магазина в Милуоки. Порой с ней случались странные вещи, которые она не могла объяснить и которые ее пугали, а потому она не рассказывала о них никому, даже дедушке — ее единственному родственнику.

Чарльз устало снял шлем.

— Я нашел ее. Мне нужно как можно скорее с ней встретиться.


	9. Глава 5

В Форт-Уэйн — а именно там остановилась для очередного выступления цирковая труппа — они с Мойрой добрались утром, предварительно переночевав в попавшемся по дороге мотеле. Честно говоря, Чарльз предпочел бы не делать остановок, но Мойре было просто необходимо отдохнуть и хоть немного поспать, так что пришлось согласиться. И вот наконец он в реальности, а не в чужих воспоминаниях увидел потрепанные шатры и плещущие на ветру флаги. Где-то рядом была и девочка Линда, обладающая даром забирать воспоминания.

— У нее сейчас свободное время, она играет с куклами, ее дед рядом. — Чарльз убрал пальцы от виска. С того места, где они припарковали машину, разглядеть фургон Эдкинсов было невозможно, но, благодаря их воспоминаниям, он превосходно представлял, как до него дойти.

— Пойдем? — Мойра положила руку на дверную ручку и вопросительно взглянула на сидящего рядом Чарльза.

— Да, конечно.

Двигаться по хорошо утрамбованной множеством ног, но все же кочковатой, да еще и исполосованной корнями деревьев поляне было очень тяжело, но Чарльз все равно решительно отказался от помощи и ни капли об этом не жалел. Он не хотел постоянно чувствовать себя немощным калекой, лишний раз обращать на этот факт внимание окружающих и собирался делать сам так много, как только возможно. В конце концов, это же не лестница, чтобы он не мог справиться сам. Мойра покорно шла следом, и Чарльз отчетливо чувствовал ее готовность по первому же слову или знаку прийти на помощь.

Тем временем цирк жил своей повседневной жизнью. Шумели дети, которых оказалось здесь неожиданно много, взрослые члены труппы занимались кто чем: отрабатывали какие-то акробатические элементы, азартно и шумно играли в карты, просто грелись на позднем осеннем солнышке и даже кололи дрова. Несколько мужчин с руганью разбивали еще один шатер, и над всей поляной тянулся запах готовящейся еды. Попадались здесь и местные жители, правда, пока их было совсем немного — в городе мало кто успел проведать о приезде цирка.

Практически никому из тех, кто попадался Чарльзу и Мойре по дороге, не было до них никакого дела. Очень редко в чужих мыслях проскальзывала слабая жалость к мужчине в инвалидном кресле и тут же исчезала без следа. Это заставляло испытывать облегчение — Чарльз не хотел, чтобы его жалели, даже мысленно. К счастью, жалостливых взглядов неизменно оказывалось меньше, чем он опасался, а те, на которые он все-таки натыкался, можно было просто не замечать.

Наконец они добрались до противоположного края стоянки. Там расположились прицепы и кемперы, в которых циркачи путешествовали по стране. Возле одного из них на земле сидела худенькая девочка с черными косичками и играла с наполовину лысой куклой в выцветшем платьице. Рядом в раскладном кресле расположился старик с клочковатыми бровями и совершенно седыми волосами и бородой. На кончике его носа сидели замотанные изолентой очки, в руках он держал рубашку, которую штопал странно толстой иглой. Появление Чарльза и Мойры заставило его оторваться от работы.

— Вы что-то хотели? — хриплым, похожим на воронье карканье голосом спросил он.

— Да. — Чарльз остановился напротив старика и приветливо улыбнулся. Тот смотрел на непрошеных гостей со смесью раздражения и враждебности, и Чарльзу не хотелось, чтобы эти чувства переросли в откровенную злобу. — Меня зовут Чарльз Ксавье, мою спутницу — Мойра Мактаггерт. Мы не причиним вам вреда.

— Мне плевать, как вас зовут, мистер, — хмыкнул старик. — Чего вам надо?

Теперь на них смотрела и девочка. Чарльз на мгновение скользнул в ее разум и тут же поспешил вынырнуть — почти оглушенный захлестнувшим его страхом. Линда до ужаса боялась — чужих людей, саму себя, происходящих с ней странностей. Глубоко вдохнув, Чарльз заставил себя расслабиться и собрался уже ответить, но его опередили.

— Нам нужно поговорить с вами о вашей внучке, — произнесла Мойра, сделав шаг вперед.

— А чего о ней говорить? — равнодушно протянул старик, но Чарльз почувствовал, как он напрягся. — Девчонка как девчонка. Не самая смышленая, но и не дурочка. Не хуже других, хотя и ничего особенного в ней нет. Или вы хотите предложить ей контракт?

— Нет, не хочу. — Чарльз снова успокаивающе улыбнулся. — Хотя вы говорите неправду, утверждая, что в Линде нет ничего особенного. Вы же знаете, что это не так. Знаете о ее способностях.

— Не пойму, о чем это вы, мистер. — Теперь в голосе Эдкинса проскальзывала неприкрытая угроза. — Какие такие способности? К гимнастике, что ли?

— Нет, не к гимнастике. — Чарльз вздохнул. Он видел, что старик не хочет иметь с ними дела, боится их, и не знал, как заставить его поверить в их добрые намерения, не прибегая к телепатии. — Послушайте, мы хотим помочь. Мы _можем_ помочь. Я знаю, каково столкнуться с этим, каково бояться самого себя, потому что однажды тоже через это прошел. Подумайте, вам ведь нужна помощь.

— Ничего нам не надо, — совсем уже зло бросил старик и даже встал из кресла, отчего рубашка соскользнула с его колен на землю, и угрожающе двинулся им навстречу. — Ступайте-ка, мистер, отсюда подобру-поздорову со своей дамочкой.

Чарльза снова накрыла волна чужого страха — он чувствовал его, хотя и не думал залезать в голову Линды, наоборот, отгораживался от нее, как мог. Видимо, девочка была очень зависима от своих эмоций, потому что он практически почувствовал, как сгустилась атмосфера, побежали невидимые электрические разряды, после которых могла грянуть буря. Рядом сдавленно втянула воздух Мойра, и Чарльз предупреждающе мысленно ее окликнул. Она не должна ничего предпринимать — просто стоять и ждать, он сам со всем разберется.

Он этого не хотел, но оставался единственный выход. Продемонстрировать свои способности, чтобы Эдкинс им поверил.

_— Немедленно прекратите. Вы что, не видите, что Линда боится? Вы ее провоцируете!_

Старик ошарашенно замер и даже слегка приоткрыл рот, а затем завертел головой, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится голос.

 _— Сядьте,_ — велел Чарльз и, когда Эдкинс его послушался, продолжил уже вслух. — Теперь, когда вы убедились, что мои слова — правда, поговорим.

— Ну ладно, давайте попробуем. Линда, иди погуляй.

Старик махнул рукой куда-то в сторону. Он даже не смотрел на внучку, его взгляд был прикован к Чарльзу, и в нем читались страх и потрясение. Девочка недовольно нахмурилась, но беспрекословно встала и, подхватив куклу, пошла в сторону главного шатра, громко шаркая подошвами потрепанных туфелек по земле.

— Как вы это сделали? Я слышал вас. Да, присаживайтесь, мисс. — Эдкинс указал на щербатую табуретку, стоявшую по другую сторону двери прицепа. Молча переставив ее поближе, Мойра села.

— Этого не объяснить. — Чарльз с улыбкой покачал головой. — Я умею читать и передавать мысли. А Линда стирает воспоминания, верно?

— Да, — старик со вздохом провел ладонями по лицу, — забирает подчистую, будто их и вовсе не бывало.

— Давно вы это заметили? — осторожно спросила Мойра. Ее голос слегка подрагивал, но выглядела она спокойно и уверенно.

— Да уж года полтора как. Все думал, пройдет, а оно не проходит и не проходит, только хуже делается. Дочке-то моей, матери Линды, четырнадцать стукнуло, когда у нее началось. Я тогда тоже все думал — пройдет, а оно… — Старик горько усмехнулся и, махнув рукой, умолк.

— Мать Линды тоже была мутантом? 

— Чего, мисс? — непонимающе нахмурился Эдкинс, и Мойра поспешила пояснить:

— В смысле, не такой, как все.

Старик засопел и отвернулся, не спеша отвечать. Молчание затягивалось, и Чарльз кивнул.

— Да, она была мутантом. Она погибла, верно? Из-за своих способностей. Ох, мне правда очень, очень жаль.

Он не видел, специально не смотрел, как это случилось, но чувствовал горе и отчаяние, которые время так и не сумело ослабить. Как и любовь.

— Она была… необычной. Даже внешне. — Старик заговорил тихо, будто сам с собой. — И очень доброй. Любила животных, особенно лошадей, а они ее. Она говорила мне, что слышит их голоса. Знаете, в те времена здесь еще были лошади, участвовали в представлении, так они никого так не слушались, как мою Энни. А потом какие-то пьяные уроды ее избили до смерти только за то, что она выглядела не так, как они.

— Мы… мы сочувствуем. — Вот теперь голос Мойры дрожал вполне отчетливо, и Чарльз понимал почему. Если бы здесь сейчас был Эрик, если бы он слышал этот рассказ, он, конечно, не упустил бы случая напомнить, что мир между людьми и мутантами невозможен и случившееся с Энни как нельзя лучше это подтверждает. Но Чарльз все равно не хотел и не мог верить в то, что все люди такие — злые, полные ненависти и жестокости. Возможно, отдельные — да, но далеко не все.

Старик кивнул и снова провел ладонью по лицу, на этот раз смахивая слезинки.

— Вы же не хотите, чтобы то же самое случилось с Линдой? — тихо произнесла Мойра.

— Это и не случится. — Эдкинс зло посмотрел на нее. — Линда такая же, как все.

— Да, верно. Когда не стирает чужие воспоминания.

— Однажды кто-нибудь догадается. — Чарльз стиснул подлокотники кресла. Как же так? Почему эта девочка должна страдать от того, что отличается от остальных? Почему она должна бояться своего дара? Почему своих способностей должны бояться десятки других детей и взрослых, жить в вечном страхе, что их раскроют, оттолкнут, а то и вовсе убьют, что они сами ненароком навредят своим близким или просто случайным людям? Если бы только кто-нибудь научил их управлять своими способностями, принимать их и развивать. Кто-нибудь? Он мысленно усмехнулся. Он же уже думал об этом, тогда, еще до Кубы. — Я могу вам помочь. Я могу помочь Линде, научить ее управлять даром. Поймите, когда она потрясена или сильно испугана, ее способности полностью вырываются из-под контроля. Пострадало уже пятнадцать человек, и кто знает, сколько еще людей лишится своего прошлого, своих личностей. Позвольте мне ей помочь.

— О чем это вы? — Старик подозрительно нахмурился.

— Когда Линда сильно переживает, — принялся объяснять Чарльз, — ее способности приобретают невероятную силу. Так бывает, я знаю… одного человека, которому правильный эмоциональный настрой позволяет совершать почти невозможное. — Он невольно вздохнул. В памяти сам собой возник образ Эрика, охватившие его чувства, когда с небольшой помощью тому удалось сдвинуть с места телевизионную тарелку. Ох, Эрик, дружище, только не забывай о той точке между злостью и умиротворением! Возможно, однажды она поможет тебе обрести мир. — В результате, пятнадцать случайных человек полностью лишились памяти. Да даже не памяти, а своей личности. Потеряли свои души. Я видел их разумы, их больше просто нет. Линде нужно научиться контролировать свои силы и эмоции, чтобы это не повторялось. Я могу помочь ей. Пожалуйста.

Только бы Эдкинс согласился! Девочка может пострадать, могут пострадать другие люди. Ей нужно учиться. Чарльз замер, дожидаясь, что решит старик. Конечно, если тот откажется, его можно заставить, внушить ему необходимую мысль, вот только это будет совершенно неправильно. Правило, которому Чарльз всегда следовал и собирался следовать впредь — не использовать свои способности во вред. Никого не принуждать принимать важные решения вопреки их воле. И сейчас он поступит так же.

А старик все молчал, и когда он заговорил, казалось, что прошла вечность.

— Однажды Господь проходил близ моря Галилейского и увидел двух братьев, закидывавших в воду сети — Петра и Андрея. — Эдкинс пожевал нижнюю губу, а затем, медленно и торжественно, продолжил: — И сказал он им: «Идите за Мною, и Я сделаю вас ловцами человеков» [1]. Это вы, мистер, — ловец человеков. Ловец душ. И вы пытаетесь заманить в свою сеть мою Линду. Нет. Я вам этого не позволю.

— Но почему? Послушайте, мистер Эдкинс, я клянусь, что не причиню Линде вреда. Ей нужна помощь, она не справится одна…

— Вы слышали — нет. Убирайтесь. Я не позволю, чтобы моей девочке залезали в голову.

— Да не будет никто… — начала было Мойра, но Чарльз покачал головой. Спорить было бесполезно — старик ни за что бы не согласился принять помощь. Он действительно считал, что, пойди он на это, лишится теперь уже и внучки. Эту гранитную уверенность, которой был переполнен его разум, было не поколебать, а принуждать Чарльз не станет. Он не Эрик, чтобы пользоваться такими методами.

— Я оставлю вам свою визитку на случай, если вы передумаете, — произнес он.

 

* * *

 

Зима стремительно приближалась. До Дня благодарения оставалось всего ничего, и Мойра все чаще задумывалась, не приготовить ли индейку. Не сказать чтобы она была таким уж приверженцем традиций, да и сил для подобного кулинарного подвига в себе не чувствовала, но после одного из самых кошмарных месяцев в жизни хотелось ощущения праздника, беззаботности и покоя. Хотя бы понарошку и всего на несколько часов.

Вот только избавиться от тревожных мыслей все никак не получалось. Мойра так и не решила, готова ли она забыть, как их всех обрекли на смерть, и вернуться в ЦРУ, но тянуть и дальше было уже невозможно. Следовало сделать выбор и принять его последствия. В результате она ворочалась по полночи в постели, уговаривая себя, но все без толку. С одной стороны, она искренне любила свою работу и не хотела никакой иной, но с другой… Как забыть летящие на них ракеты, ужас, от которого внутренности скручиваются в тугой узел, и тишину в изо всех сил сжатой в руках телефонной трубке? Как забыть, к чему это _привело_?

Но и прятаться всю оставшуюся жизнь тоже нельзя, а именно это ей и придется делать, если она решит уйти из ЦРУ. После того, что было, Мойра больше не испытывала иллюзий. Она единственная из агентов, да и просто людей, была на Кубе, единственная знала абсолютно все о том, что там происходило. Одна она могла рассказать, где, хотя бы приблизительно, искать мутантов. А в том, что правительство этим займется, и в цели этих поисков Мойра не сомневалась. Думать о том, что с ней будет, если она вдруг решит подать рапорт об отставке, не хотелось совершенно.

Зато выкинуть из головы мысли о девочке с даром уничтожать воспоминания никак не получалось. После того, как они оставили старика Эдкинса и сели в машину, Мойра спросила Чарльза, что тот станет делать.

— Ничего, — ответил он. — Просто подожду.

— Но ведь она опасна! — возмутилась Мойра. — Сколько еще людей эта девочка лишит воспоминаний и всей их жизни? А что, если она случайно сделает это со своим дедом? Мы должны что-то предпринять.

— Нет. — Чарльз покачал головой, печально и серьезно посмотрел на нее. — Мы не должны никого принуждать. Это только их выбор. К тому же, я надеюсь, что через некоторое время мистер Эдкинс поймет, что Линде нужна помощь.

С этого их разговора прошло уже несколько дней, Чарльз к нему больше не возвращался, и Мойра тоже, даже с Хэнком ни о чем не говорила. Казалось, вопрос закрыт, но это было не так. Мысленно она то и дело представляла, какие еще беды способна натворить маленькая напуганная девочка и какие несчастья могут случиться с ней самой, и спрашивала себя: а не будет ли лучше, если она расскажет о ней Оливеру? Но тут же вспоминала ракеты в небе и с яростью отбрасывала эту мысль прочь. Это напоминало колебания маятника или качели: взлетев на вершину, она рушилась вниз только для того, чтобы опять оказаться наверху, теперь уже с другой стороны, и снова упасть. И так до бесконечности. Такое положение выматывало хуже некуда.

И, наконец, ее опять начал беспокоить Чарльз. После возвращения из Форт-Уэйна он впал в какую-то странную задумчивость, отвечал невпопад, и Мойра то и дело заставала его за тем, что он невидящим взглядом пялился в окружающее пространство. В эти моменты казалось, он где-то далеко от поместья, и любой шум заставлял его вздрагивать, как после сна. Иногда Чарльз качал головой, словно спорил о чем-то сам с собой. В конце концов Мойра спросила у Хэнка, не знает ли он, в чем дело, но тот ответил, что нет. Хорошо хоть алкоголем от Чарльза больше не пахло, да и пустые бутылки пока нигде не появлялись.

Индейку она все-таки приготовила. Съездила в магазин, выбрала наиболее привлекательную тушку, а потом, тщательно следуя инструкции в старой поваренной книге, которую отыскала в библиотеке поместья, постаралась ее запечь. В процессе птичка чуть не сгорела, хорошо хоть Мойра вовремя это заметила, а то пришлось бы отмечать День благодарения без индейки или не отмечать вовсе. В итоге извлеченное из духовки блюдо выглядело не лучшим образом. Внутренне содрогнувшись, Мойра отщипнула кусочек и к своему удивлению обнаружила, что на вкус все вполне прилично. По крайней мере, немедленно выплюнуть попавшую в рот гадость не хотелось.

За праздничным столом они слушали выступление Президента Кеннеди. Точнее, пытались слушать, потому что Чарльз опять задумчиво хмурился и машинально катал в пальцах хлебный шарик, а Хэнк на середине выступления хлопнул себя рукой по лбу, выудил из кармана блокнот и огрызок карандаша и с головой ушел в какие-то вычисления, вообще перестав реагировать на действительность. Президент тем временем говорил о необходимости быть благодарными за благополучное разрешение кризиса. Вот только слух Мойры неприятно резанул тот факт, что он приписал все заслуги неведомым союзникам и решимости американского народа, не сказав ни слова о тех нескольких ребятах, что рискнули жизнями ради всего человечества. Как будто их вовсе и не было. Чертовы политические игры!

Наконец выступление Президента закончилось, и Мойра вздохнула с облегчением. Она и не думала, что эта достаточно традиционная речь вызовет у нее столько негодования. Как же она раньше всего этого не замечала? Не задумывалась, что за красивыми фразами стоят жизни хороших, ни в чем не повинных людей?

— Я открою здесь школу.

Чарльз сказал это так неожиданно, что она невольно вздрогнула, занятая своими мыслями.

— Школу? — удивленно переспросила она.

— Да, для таких детей, как Линда. Для мутантов. Чтобы они росли все вместе, учились жить со своими способностями, управлять ими. 

— Это… замечательно, — искренне восхитилась Мойра. Она прекрасно помнила, как Чарльз учил Алекса, Шона, даже Магнето. У него прекрасно получалось, и она не сомневалась, что из него выйдет превосходный педагог и директор.

— Хорошо бы. — Чарльз улыбнулся. — Надеюсь, у меня все получится. Дети не должны бояться самих себя, своей силы, это неправильно. Ну и к тому же школа — это то, что я все еще могу делать, даже теперь. 

Еще одна улыбка получилась немного вымученной, и Мойра испытала внезапный укол боли. А ведь за время их поездок она, сама того не осознавая, начала привыкать к Чарльзу в инвалидном кресле, ставшему почти по-прежнему спокойным, уверенным и сильным, и забывать, сколько в нем было боли и отчаяния, просто переливающихся через край, пока она не уговорила заняться его этими странными случаями потери памяти. Даже его странная задумчивость в последние дни не так сильно встревожила ее, как это было бы две недели назад. Какая же она дура! Увидела, что Чарльз перестал мучить себя, и решила, что все прошло. Вот только такое не проходит. С подобными потерями можно смириться, привыкнуть к ним, как-то сжиться, но полностью исцелиться не выйдет никогда.

Пару мгновений Мойра просто смотрела на него, не зная, что еще она может сказать, чего не говорила прежде, а потом просто покачала головой.

— Ты не представляешь, как много ты можешь.

— Спасибо. Буду стараться оправдать твои ожидания. Хэнк, друг мой, я был бы рад, если бы ты согласился помочь мне с ее устройством.

— Конечно. — Парень, оторвавшийся от своих расчетов, едва Чарльз заговорил, с готовностью закивал. — Я с радостью. Все, что угодно. Это огромная честь для меня!

— Как и для меня.

Мойра постаралась задушить голосок, яростно зашептавший, что ее, в отличие от Хэнка, Чарльз о помощи не попросил. Естественно, нет. Он же понимает, что ей следует идти дальше, принялась убеждать она саму себя. Кроме того, это школа для мутантов, а она всего лишь человек, так что все правильно. Но уговоры не помогали — на душе сделалось тяжело и тоскливо.

— Чарльз, я… — начала было она, но Чарльз тут же ее перебил.

— Мойра, я бесконечно благодарен тебе за все. Ты столько для меня сделала, что я просто не могу просить тебя помочь еще и со школой. Я и так перед тобой в огромном долгу.

— Но я всегда готова помочь.

— Я знаю. — Чарльз протянул через стол руку, мягко коснулся ее ладони, и начавшая зарождаться обида тут же растаяла без следа. В этот миг она поняла: никогда в жизни, что бы Чарльз ни сделал, она не обидится на него. — Я знаю.

 

* * *

 

— Как видите, все вполне удобно.

Кабина, едва заметно дрогнув, остановилась, двери лифта распахнулись, и перед Чарльзом открылся подвальный этаж. Здесь еще шла работа — Хэнк вознамерился значительно все расширить, устроить помещения для лабораторий и еще кучу всего и, конечно, огромный зал для нового Церебро. Наклонив джойстик, Чарльз выехал наружу. Перемены уже были видны, отчего казалось, что в старый дом вдохнули вторую жизнь. Конечно, предстоит выполнить еще уйму работы, чтобы превратить особняк в школу, но это не пугало, а наоборот подбадривало и вдохновляло. Скоро, достаточно скоро здесь появятся дети — новые ученики — и преображение окончательной свершится.

Хэнк тоже шагнул из кабины и остановился рядом. 

— Пришлось придумывать, как вписать лифт в архитектуру дома, чтобы он не выглядел… каким-то наростом. Поэтому и понадобилось столько времени, — с извиняющимися нотками в голосе произнес он.

Чарльз, поморщившись, покачал головой.

— Пожалуйста, Хэнк, не нужно оправдываться. Все замечательно.

И это действительно было так. Наконец-то у него появилась возможность свободно попасть в любую точку дома. Да, конечно, мир снаружи поместья оставался все таким же недоступным, и вряд ли это когда-нибудь изменится, но здесь он больше не нуждался в помощи, чтобы подняться наверх или, наоборот, спуститься. Это была пусть маленькая, но победа, и Чарльз чувствовал себя так, будто получил рождественский подарок.

— Просто я хочу помочь.

— Да, я знаю. Спасибо тебе, — улыбнулся Чарльз и двинулся вперед. — Значит, там будет Церебро?

Коридор заканчивался большой круглой дверью, похожей на гигантскую дверцу сейфа или вход в секретный бункер. Выглядела она внушительно.

— Да. Я еще не закончил, я устрою здесь биометрический замок, чтобы никто посторонний не смог воспользоваться Церебро или навредить.

— И когда все будет готово? — Развернувшись, Чарльз посмотрел на Хэнка. Для этого приходилось слегка запрокидывать голову, но, если раньше необходимость смотреть снизу вверх злила и лишний раз заставляла почувствовать свою ущербность, то теперь она не вызывала никаких эмоций. Просто факт, и только. 

— По моим расчетам месяца через два.

— Хорошо. Церебро понадобится нам, чтобы искать учеников.

Бросив еще один взгляд на дверь, за которой скрывался недостроенный зал для Церебро, Чарльз двинулся обратно к лифту.

— Профессор, а что Мойра? — после недолгого молчания спросил Хэнк. — Она не может помочь?

— Возможно, но она сегодня уезжает.

— Куда? — От неожиданности Хэнк замер, не дойдя до лифта какой-то пары шагов, так что Чарльзу тоже пришлось остановиться и снова разворачиваться, чтобы оказаться к нему лицом. В этом кресле проделать такой трюк было гораздо проще — с прежним он бы намучился, пытаясь повернуться ровно настолько, насколько нужно.

— Домой. Не переживай, она зайдет попрощаться перед отъездом.

В плане по созданию школы это был самый неприятный этап. Чарльз не любил лгать, а манипулировать чужими сознаниями считал низким и недостойным, но сейчас без этого, к сожалению, было не обойтись.

Встреча с девочкой Линдой и ее дедом что-то в нем сломала, какую-то стену, выросшую после ранения и не дававшую поверить, что он еще может активно действовать, помогать другим даже вопреки собственной беспомощности. Столько дней Чарльз мучительно бился над мыслью, что обретенная немощность отрезала его от мира, закрыла все пути, где он мог бы применить свои способности — ну конечно, какой толк от человека, который не в состоянии сам одеться или подняться по лестнице! — и вот пелена спала, и он увидел, что идея школы, где юные мутанты учились бы управлять своими способностями, появившаяся в спорах с Эриком, самая верная. Сколько их таких, одиноких, испуганных, отчаявшихся, столкнувшихся с силами, которых они не понимают, но которые разрушают их жизни. А он мог бы научить их с этим справляться, брать эти силы под контроль и жить дальше той жизнью, какую они выберут сами. Однажды ведь ему это уже удалось.

Несколько дней Чарльз промучился, пытаясь решить, хватит ли ему в нынешнем состоянии сил на такой грандиозный проект и что нужно будет сделать, чтобы создать школу. В принципе, ничего сверхъестественного не требовалось, главное — заручиться поддержкой Хэнка, а Чарльз практически не сомневался, что тот согласится. Но в вырисовавшемся потихоньку плане имелась одна загвоздка — безопасность. События последнего месяца показали, что о существовании места, где рядом живет множество мутантов, не должен знать ни один человек и, в особенности, ни один агент спецслужб. Чарльз был далек от радикальных идей Эрика, но даже он понимал, что в ЦРУ, ФБР или АНБ обязательно найдутся люди, которые захотят использовать этих детей в своих целях или вовсе их уничтожить. И пусть Мойра была другом, пусть она добровольно никогда и ни за что не рассказала бы о том, что видела и знает, информацию всегда можно забрать силой. И с этим следовало что-то делать.

Мойра стольким ему помогла. Была рядом в самые темные моменты его жизни, поддерживала, дала новый смысл существования. В конце концов, явно была в него влюблена. И принимая это решение, Чарльз тихо себя ненавидел.

 

* * *

 

Впервые после возвращения домой Чарльз постучался в дверь спальни Мойры. Изнутри доносились слабая музыка, какие-то шорохи. Потом застучали торопливые шаги, и створка распахнулась.

— А, привет. — Мойра посторонилась, пропуская его внутрь.

Видимо, она переодевалась, потому что на постели лежали несколько юбок, блузок и платьев. Работало радио, и по комнате разносилось сверхпопулярное  
When I come home feelin' tired and beat  
I go up where the air is fresh and sweet [2].

Немного продвинувшись вглубь комнаты, Чарльз развернулся и остановился. На душе было мерзко от того, что он собирался сделать, но так было надо.

— Хорошая сегодня погода. Не хочешь пойти прогуляться?

— Конечно, — радостно заулыбалась Мойра, поправляя край фиолетового платья. — Если тебе хочется, то я с радостью.

До первого этажа Чарльз добрался сам, а там уже привычно дал спустить себя с крыльца. И снова это очередное напоминание о его инвалидности и связанной с ней беспомощностью не вызвало почти никаких эмоций, хотя обычно внутри все сжималось от боли. 

— Пойдем туда? — Чарльз указал вправо и первым двинулся в ту сторону, но почти сразу остановился и поднял взгляд на Мойру. — Прости, не поможешь мне?

В ее мыслях промелькнуло удивление — еще бы, он же практически никогда не просил везти его, да и на любые попытки проявить заботу больше самой крайней необходимости реагировал весьма резко, — но Мойра с готовностью кивнула и снова взялась за ручки на спинке кресла. Чарльз сложил руки на подлокотниках и слегка прикрыл глаза. Сегодня ему требовалась вся сосредоточенность, чтобы выполнить задуманное, и он не хотел отвлекаться на борьбу с гравием или неровной землей под колесами.

Очень медленно они двинулись вокруг дома. Погода и впрямь была замечательная. Потеплело, сквозь прорехи в облаках пробивался солнечный свет, заливая увядающие газоны жидким золотом. Изредка налетал легкий ветерок, взъерошивал волосы на голове, ласково поглаживал кожу. Но Чарльз просто не мог наслаждаться его прикосновениями. Сегодня последний день, когда он видит Мойру. Исчезают, истончаясь, последние проведенные вместе часы, минуты, и, хотя он не испытывал к ней ничего, кроме дружбы и благодарности за все, что она для него сделала, за то, какой груз добровольно приняла на себя и смогла пронести, ему было безумно жаль лишиться ее присутствия в доме и жизни. Но так было надо.

— Так ты еще не решила? — только чтобы прервать молчание, спросил он.

— Что именно?

— Вернешься ты в ЦРУ или нет.

— Ох, Чарльз, я не знаю. — Мойра тяжело вздохнула, помолчала секунду-другую и продолжила: — Я понимаю, что давно пора определиться, но не могу. Я искренне люблю свою работу, хочу ею заниматься, но после того, что было, не знаю, как смогу выполнять распоряжения людей, приказавших нас убить. 

— Но однажды решить все-таки придется. Ты агент, Мойра, этого у тебя не отнять.

— Знаю. Подожду еще немного, надеюсь, я смогу собраться с духом и оставить прошлое позади. Ну да ладно, давай лучше поговорим о твоей школе. Когда открытие?

— О, это еще нескоро. — Чарльз рассмеялся. — Прежде предстоит проделать кучу работы. Подготовить спальни, классные комнаты, лаборатории. Собрать нужную документацию. Да просто найти учеников.

Время шло, пора было решаться. Ох, Эрик, дружище, если бы ты был сейчас здесь, ты остался бы доволен. Все так, как ты хотел. Никаких людей.

— И как думаешь, сколько их здесь будет, когда ты откроешь свою школу?

Чарльз машинально отвечал, улыбался, но голова была занята совсем другими мыслями. Через пару минут он возьмет разум Мойры под контроль. Она поможет ему попасть в дом, поднимется к себе, соберет вещи, попрощается с Хэнком и уедет, навсегда забыв о поместье, его хозяине, людях, с которыми здесь жила, Кубе и всех событиях, с нею связанных. Просто вернется к своей прежней жизни, как будто этих месяцев не существовало. А он попытается начать все с чистого листа.

Ну же, еще минутку!

Пора.  
_____________________________________________________  
_**Примечания:**_

_[1] Евангелие от Матфея, слова, сказанные Иисусом двум рыбакам — будущим апостолам Петру и Андрею (гл. 4, ст. 18-19): «Проходя же близ моря Галилейского, Он увидел двух братьев: Симона, называемого Петром, и Андрея, брата его, закидывающих сети в море, ибо они были рыболовы, и говорит им: идите за Мною, и Я сделаю вас ловцами человеков»._

_[2] «Придя домой, усталый и измотанный, Я поднимаюсь наверх, где воздух свеж и сладок». Цитата из песни «Up on the Roof» («На крыше») (1962) чернокожего вокального коллектива «The Drifters», исполнявшего музыку в стиле ритм-н-блюза (R &B)._

 

_**КОНЕЦ** _


End file.
